The Shinobi Hunter
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto takes a different path in his life, this time the path of a killer. Tired of being rejected by the village, Naruto insues to slaughter all of those who done him wrong. He grows up and becomes known as the Shinobi Hunter then Akatsuki member. Harem.
1. Revenger's Comeback

_New Story! I do not own Naruto! _

_You could call it a deal with the devil. That isn't the words that Naruto Uzumaki would use himself to describe his relationship with the Nine Tail Fox, but it is a pretty good estimate. The power of the mighty Nine Tailed Fox demon was bestowed upon Naruto when he was only nine years old, barely old enough to even become a shinobi. These were the days that Naruto found himself ridiculed by the other villagers, tortured and threatened by those who feared him. The anger within the young boy reached his boiling point when he was about eight years old. His dreams up until this time were pure: Become Hokage, the village champion and gain everyone's respect. These were child's dreams, dreams that could be entertained until the sense of reality kicked in. This kick was at a very young age for the young Jinchuruki. He was tired of the senseless hating, being cursed just because he existed within the village. This is when the one night the Kyuubi decided to intervene in Naruto's pathetic little life. He urged the young boy to unleash the seal, bring him back to life and give the villagers the ultimate revenge. Naruto disagreed, knowing that in the long run, this would cause more chaos then he would desire. He decided to make a deal with the Kyuubi right there and then: Naruto would use his powers until his 17th birthday, in which Naruto would unleash him on that day. But the Kyuubi must lend him all of his power if needed and stay in his cage and be a good boy until then. Naruto also insisted that the Kyuubi teach him new techniques that he would be able to use with the Kyuubi's power. Unwillingly at first, the Kyuubi agreed to what seemed like a ludicrous idea. But after bestowing the boy with his power, the Kyuubi began to like the young demon child. The first thing the boy did with his powers was slaughter all of the villagers that had caused him grief while he grew up. He did this in secret, killing their entire families while they were asleep. Even though deep within Naruto's mind he knew that this was wrong, but taking life in his eyes was just too fun. He began to slaughter more and more, until the Anbu Black Ops were sent in to investigate the killings. All the killings were done by what seemed like claws, most of the victims being clawed to death in their sleep. The mutilated bodies were beginning to worry the Third Hokage, who was beginning to suspect that young Naruto had been behind these heinous killings. Even though his gut told him that a young child couldn't possibly commit such crimes, he knew that as Hokage, he must entertain every option. Naruto began to grow suspicious that he was being watched, spotting the Anbu members everywhere he turned. Naruto began to realize he must escape from the village, the Kyuubi suggesting he snatch some of the secret scrolls before he escaped. Naruto agreed, sneaking into the Hokage's mansion and capturing three of the secret scrolls. Naruto was surprisingly not caught doing this, taking these scrolls and escaping from the village that night. After that day, the suspicions were confirmed by the Hokage. Placing a order out to capture Naruto by any means necessary, the Hokage felt shame in placing this order out on a child, but it was necessary for the safety of the village. The scrolls that Naruto had stolen were invaluable to the village, containing S and Super S ranked jutsu and even some forbidden jutsu. The scroll that consisted of the Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) and other high ranked jutsu. Naruto spent the next four years in hiding, studying and perfecting these jutsus. During these years, he used his new found skills to crush his opponents with his might. Becoming what was considered as... The Shinobi Hunter... And that is where our story truly begins... _

_Chapter One: Revenger's Comeback_

As a thirteen year old child, most children have ambitions that lead to something righteous, something that will lead to the better of mankind. Something silly, something only the very select few can ever possibly achieve. I used to be one of those type of people. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, age thirteen. Back when I was about nine years old, my life consisted of dreams of becoming Hokage, the champion of the village. But these dreams were shattered by the villagers, who tortured and ridiculed me the entire time I existed on this miserable planet. They made it unbearable to live, making it so I was unable to have friends, unable to lead a normal life just because of the demon that laid within me. The Kyuubi, or which I refer fondly to as Master, is the beast that once attacked and slaughtered many of the villagers in the Konohagakure village. It was sealed away by the 4th Hokage, who decided it would be a good idea to fucking seal the beast within a newborn child, me. So that is what began my pathetic existence, making it so that everyone hated me and couldn't even stand that I existed. What a life huh? Yeah, but unfortunately this wasn't a happy ending for the village. All of that pain I felt began to gather, making me a true demon, a demon completely unlike the Kyuubi. I don't like to brag, but I did slaughter over 30 grown shinobi in that village at the young age of nine years old. Am I a little psychotic? Yeah, but isn't everyone in perspective? And what would you do if you were the most hated individual in the area you lived in for no reason? I had no ambitions for Hokage, I knew even once I became the Hokage, they would still never respect me. So I took another ticket from the bag of fate and pulled another career: Shinobi Hunter. After escaping from the village, the Kyuubi began to teach me many different ways to use his strength in fun and well... violent ways. Now it seems that I have become a S Ranked Ninja, my ranking in the bingo book is "kill on sight" which I am happy to report. You see, after seeing something like that, I know that the old saying is right. "Respect is not given, it is earned." Those words are always repeating through my head as I go in for the kill... Well, might as well tell you what you came to hear. About my first major kill, about the time where I found a kill and a fuck buddy haha... It all started in the Land of Waves...

It was another sunny day within the Land of Waves. I had been hiding out around there for a few months, a perfect place to lay low from the eyes of Konoha ninja. I was working within one of the few stores that resided in the town, working for the few coins they gave me on a daily basis. I had became friends with the people around me, becoming a regular joe in this small village. It was a dry Wednesday, the sun beaming down upon my face as I sweeped the floor before the store opened up in a few minutes. As I did, I spotted Tazuna and his grandson Inari coming up to the store as usual, coming to buy their daily bread. 

"Hey Tazuna-san," I greeted as I opened the door, allowing them to enter the store early. "Go ahead and get what you need to get before the early bird rush comes in."

"You are too kind to us blondie," Tazuna said as he usually did as he patted me on my head and grabbed a small cart. He and Inari looked around the store as I watched them with a smile upon my face. The Land of Waves had really changed me for a while, finally in my life able to live somewhere without being considered a monster. My life had changed drastically, I barely even talked to Master like I used to. He usually was asleep anyways, hating if I waked him up for a pointless reason. As I continued to sweep the floors, I sighed happily as I looked at the clear blue sky outside.

"I wonder what those Konoha ninja even eat?" Tazuna asked Inari as I froze where I stood. I looked back in surprise as I listened to the conversation.

"They aren't going to be able to do anything Grandpa, I don' even know why you hired them," Inari replied as the broom dropped from my hands. Did Tazuna really betray me in such a way? Did he know who I was and hired shinobi to eliminate me? No, there is no way someone would know me in this hick town. I continued to listen as I heard Tazuna speak about someone name Kakashi and his team of three. I began to think of where I heard that name before, it seemed very familiar. Then I remembered, I had been speaking to one of my many associates and they had mentioned someone named Kakashi the Mirror Ninja. I felt beads of sweat go down my forehead as I heard this name be uttered from Tazuna's mouth.

So I was going to have to slaughter Tazuna and his entire family, along with these ninjas from Konoha. Sigh, I truly hate my life sometimes...

As these thoughts rushed through my head, I picked up my broom and continued to sweep, trying to change the subject within my mind. I wasn't able to, my mind completely focused on the sudden arrival of the Leaf Shinobi. Kakashi Hatake wasn't any ordinary ninja, not by any standards from what I heard. I heard that he was a holder of the legendary Sharingan, a technique that was thought to die out after the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. That was done by Itachi Uchiha, someone that I had the pleasure of meeting on several occasions when I allied with the Akatsuki. He seemed like the type to do it, heartless and cold, rarely talking unless it was to give a command. I heard he has a brother that still resides within the Leaf name Sasuke Uchiha. I remember him, he was always alone by a small lakeside looking at the water. On many occasions I almost talked to him, but never worked up the nerve. So it wasn't a very warm feeling to have Kakashi within the same area as myself. Even though I had achieved power that no ordinary child could even fathom, I was constantly always having to be alert. As I watched Tazuna and Inari exit the store, I looked in surprise as young Inari dropped something upon the floor. I dropped the broom once again as I hurried to pick it up, retrieving it and handing it to the boy.

"There you go kid," I muttered in a low voice as I patted Inari on the head. "Got to keep a hold on dinner alright?" Inari nodded as his grandfather laughed, patting me on the back.

"Hey, you should come by tonight, Tsunami would be happy to see you again," Tazuna said as he walked out of the store.

"I'll be there with the milk!" I replied cheerfully as Tazuna laughed, exiting the store. I watched him leave with a sinister look upon my face, knowing what had to be done tonight...

_That was the first chapter, same rule goes with all the new stories I write, 5 reviews or no continue you know already. Still don't like that but it's truly for the best. Anyway, see you guys back later! _

_gorutovssageta_


	2. Life

_New chapter! I do not own Naruto._

_Chapter 2: Life_

As I contemplated about my decision regarding slaughtering an entire family, I decided to take my half hour break outside, which was unusual for me. I took a stroll down near the bridge, where I spotted Tazuna continuing with his bridge. Supposedly, this was supposed to be the bridge that was going to be able to open trade with other nations, allowing the Land of Waves to finally flourish with life. Currently, the little nation known as the Land of Waves was being manipulated by a billionaire that goes by the name of Gato. I have never run into Gato or any of his many goons that he keeps around to maintain order, but if his presence was gathering shinobi into this area, it was going to have to be looked into. I knew I could easily topple Gato and his sick little reign he had over this town, but things were going my way without me interfering. So I decided to keep my nose out of things that don't refer to me. So as I spotted Tazuna, I also spotted one of the Konoha shinobi that was accompanying him. It was a young woman around my age, with light pink hair. She had green eyes that sparkled like diamonds within the sun, her eyes meeting mine as I marveled at this magnificent specimen of woman. I decided since she would have no idea who I was to nonchalantly go over and speak with her and Tazuna. But as I prepared to do this, I spotted Giichi, one of Tazuna's bridge workers. They got into an argument, Giichi arguing about how Gato will kill them if they didn't stop construction on the bridge. I snickered as I continued listening, Tazuna finally just letting the argument go and telling Giichi that he didn't have to return. I quickly returned into the store as Tazuna walked towards my direction, the young shinobi following him to his destination. Tazuna walked right into the store, I was standing at the register, pretending to be busy.

"Hey there blondie," Tazuna greeted as I waved at him like usual. "Got to get some lunch for Tsunami and the young shinobi." I nodded as I watched Tazuna reach over and examine the lunch meat, asking the girl if she liked turkey. The girl nodded as another man entered the store, my eyes meeting his as he looked down at the girl's bag that resided near her rear end. (I wasn't looking at the bag) I watched as he reached out towards the bag, me body flickering away from the counter and in front of the man. I snatched his hand away in mid air as he looked at me in surprise. I kneed him in the chest before the girl and Tazuna turned around.

"Apologize for trying to steal," I muttered as I twisted one of the man's fingers in an circular motion. "Do it now or I will increase the pain..."

The man nodded as he apologized quickly, pulling his fingers away as he ran from the store.

"Hey, thanks a lot for that," the girl said as she blushed softly. "Nobody has ever done something like that for me... I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are...?"

"I'm... Naruto," I replied uncertainly as I shook Sakura's hand. Sakura seemed to really be interested in me, her eyes not leaving my face as I dusted myself off.

"So, do you live around here Naruto?" Sakura asked as I shook my head yes.

"Yeah, but I'm more of a secluded kind of guy," I replied as Sakura nodded in response.

"OK, love connection is over, we need to get back with lunch," Tazuna grumbled as he pointed to the counter, where he had placed his food. I nodded as I returned to the counter and rang up the food. After Tazuna paid for his food, I watched him and Sakura leave, Sakura looking back at me with a smile before she walked out the door. I smiled back as I heard laughter coming from within my mind.

**"Naruto, sometimes you are so gullible," **a voice muttered as I sighed. Master had awakened, and obviously been ease dropping on the entire conversation that I just had with Sakura.

"Why I am gullible for?" I asked as I closed my eyes, finding myself standing in front of Master's cage. "All I did was tell her my name. What the fuck do you think she will do with that?"

**"Becoming interested in women have completely clouded your judgment," **Master responded as I sighed.

"Not this stupid ass conversation again," I muttered as I looked down upon the ground. "Didn't we have this conversation when I was like 10?"

"**You obviously didn't heed my warning then, so I have to repeat myself," **Master replied as he sighed as well. **"You cannot allow the temptation of woman allow you to make foolish decisions, all you will do is secure your future in a jail cell or death. So don't heed my warning if you wish." **I nodded as I reopened my eyes, knowing in my heart of hearts that Master was right. I had been so infatuated with that Sakura girl, I had actually told her my real name. I'm sure that someone like Kakashi Hatake would know that name and most likely act upon hearing it come from Sakura's mouth. I knew that I had to investigate this situation more, placing me into an awkward position. I sighed as I placed a close sign on the door of the shop, knowing this would be the last day I worked within it's walls.

As the day continued on, I decided to take a stroll around the forest to clear my mind. As I did, I spotted another of the other shinobi that were traveling with Kakashi Hatake. He looked like Itachi besides the hair, his hair strange in the back and wavy in the front. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, along with white khakis and black sandals. I was guessing this was Sasuke Uchiha, the second survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He was training intensly, trying to achieve what looked as if it was a training drill. I watched him for a minute as he concentrated his chakra to his feet and continued to try to climb the tree without using his hands.

"Not bad," I muttered as I decided to allow myself to be heard, Sasuke turning around quickly as he heard my voice.

"Who are you?" he asked as I chuckled softly, deciding to have a little fun with the genin.

"I'm someone you wouldn't want to meet in the woods around when the sun goes down," I replied as I looked up at the sky, the sun beginning to go down. Sasuke looked up as well, smiling as he realized what I meant.

"So am I supposed to be scared?" Sasuke asked as I chuckled once more, shrugging to answer his question.

"Most people are, but you don't need to be if you think I can't kill you," I responded with a grin. "So, mind telling me why Leaf shinobi are in my neck of the woods?"

"Actually, that is classified," Sasuke answered with a smile creeping upon his face. "You want the answer, fight me for it boogeyman."

"You aren't nothing like your brother Itachi," I replied as Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oops, I shouldn't have let that slip out..."

"What do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke asked darkly as his eyes stared into my own menacingly. I shrugged as he rushed at me, preparing to strike. I simply body flickered away, not even humoring this fool. Sasuke looked around in surprise as I appeared behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Sasuke turned around as I elbowed him in the chin, Sasuke's teeth clicking together loudly as I did this. I then slammed my fist into his stomach, Sasuke coughing in my face as I did this. I then backed away as I let Sasuke take in all of this pain.

"Now, allow me to ask you again, why are you and Kakashi Hatake here?" I asked as Sasuke chuckled, looking up at me as he took in gulps of air.

"So that is why you are concealing your chakra," Sasuke replied as I closed my eyes, a smile crossing my face. "You don't want to be discovered by Kakashi, so you must be some wanted criminal. Ah, so I guess our presence must have gotten you a little nervous huh? But you seem pretty young to be a criminal..." I didn't let him finish, body flickering behind him and slamming my fist into his back. Sasuke coughed out blood from this attack, breathing heavily as he kneeled upon the ground. I walked up to him, bending down and putting my index finger in front of his face.

"This is my index finger, something that I can use to kill you, let me explain," I muttered as I concentrated all of my chakra into that index finger. I also used some of Master's chakra, giving my finger the vile red aura as I gathered all of the chakra in that one finger. I then stood up and picked up a piece of wood that was just laying around the forest.

"Now, watch what I can do to this piece of wood by just touching it," I said as I ran my finger down the middle of the wood, the wood splitting down the middle. "You see, my chakra is very different. I can use it like a claw, concentrating my chakra to my finger and it can cut steel. Now, cutting the neck of a little genin is also possible with this little trick as well. I can also use this in each of my fingers, making it so I have basically animal claws. Now..." I walked back to Sasuke and grabbed his neck roughly as I pulled him into a choke hold with my free hand. I put my finger that was infused with chakra at his neck, beads of sweat going down Sasuke's neck as I did. I gently ran my finger across his neck, his throat opening slowly as blood dripped from his neck.

"One more chance, tell me what is going on," I whispered in Sasuke's ear as I reached his voice box. "Either that or you won't ever talk again. Well, that's if someone gets you help in time of course. Otherwise, you will just die from blood lost. It's all on you Sasuke..." As I prepared to slit the genin's throat, I sensed another person within the area. I quickly dropped Sasuke as I was suddenly bombarded by kunai. I dodged most of them, some of them hitting me in the back as I was trying to escape.

"So, you are Naruto Uzumaki," a voice muttered behind me as I turned and spotted an injured man wearing a hitai-ate around one of his eyes. He wore the normal jonin outfit, making me assume that this much be the famous Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi Hatake I'm to presume?" I asked as the man nodded, a smile crossing my face as I removed the kunai from my back.

"The Kyuubi of the Leaf," Kakashi said as he examined my face. "Only 13 and one of the most feared individuals in the shinobi world. Your vicious nature doesn't do your bio justice..." I chuckled as I clapped my hands softly, knowing that this would be too easy with Kakashi being injured. Without an injury, it would be difficult to kill a shinobi with the Sharingan, me wanting to get a hold of this ever since I seen the abilities of the eye by watching Itachi at work.

"Kakashi, how about I make you an offer you can't refuse?" I offered as a grin appeared on my face. "Since you won't be able to be me like this, how about you give me your Sharingan eye and I shall allow you to leave here without any injuries. But if you don't, I promise to kill you, your team of nobodies and Tazuna's entire family. I'll also take your eye as well. So, let's make this quick then Kakashi."

"Yeah, no deal!" Kakashi shouted as a bead of sweat went down his forehead. "Even though you most likely know all of the 4th's jutsu due to you stealing the scroll with his jutsu sealed inside, I will not just give you the Sharingan!"

"Suit yourself old man," I muttered as I allowed my chakra to flow throughout my body, the trees beginning to blow. Kakashi looked around as I borrowed some more of Master's chakra, my eyes turning red with slits in the middle of them. The red chakra flowed through my body, increasing my hunger for destruction.

"And yes, I do know the 4th's jutsu," I muttered as I gathered a familiar jutsu within my left palm. "Now, prepare to die Kakashi Hatake!

_Yes, the fight for the Sharingan begins next chapter! I'm leaving it up to the readers to decide if Naruto gets the Sharingan. Unfortunately, I will be placing up a poll for the pairings of this story, so the votes will have to be via review. The pairing options for harem will be this:_

_Konan (has significant part of this tale)_

_Fem Haku (good for this arc) _

_Sakura (Has a thing for bad boys) _

_Hinata (I put that there but I am really sick of Naruhina to be honest but still vote if you want to see that) _

_Tayuya (Sounds interesting to me)_

_Anko (Thinking of making her a double agent for Orochimaru in this story wouldn't be bad if that was a pairing) _


	3. Game of Life and Death

_New chapter! I own nothing but the story.  
><em>

_Chapter 3: Game of Life and Death_

This wasn't what I was expecting tonight. I was expecting something to occur, you know kill Tazuna's family, but not get into a battle for the Sharingan with Hatake Kakashi. I always wondered why Konan referred to me as "very impulsive" when she described me to Pain. Even though Konan knows I'm the best damn thing on this planet, it seems that she doesn't always support my stupid decisions. It was kind of ironic, as I stood there in a battle against Kakashi. I stood with the Rasengan within my palm, Kakashi waiting for me to make my move for some odd reason. Obviously he was stalling for some reason, or he knew that he couldn't possibly compare to me in the form his body was in. He was walking on fucking crutches for god's sake. It seemed like a low blow to attack someone who was technically crippled, but I couldn't say I really gave a fuck. As I prepared to attack, Master awoke, chuckling as he analyzed the situation I was in.

"**A battle for the Legendary Sharingan huh?" **Master said as I chuckled as well. **"I can't say I'm a huge fan of the Sharingan, it reminds me of that vile filth known as Madara Uchiha... someone that I have had advanced interactions with in the past..." **

"Madara Uchiha huh?" I responded as I thought about the name. "Nope, never even heard of him. Sounds like I would totally kick his ass. Anyway, me with the Sharingan would most likely come in handy. Besides, Konoha does like to kiss the ass of the users of Sharingan, Byukugan, the fabled Rinnegan or anything that makes someone above average so why not? It would be fun to think of them thinking of me with the Sharingan. Might even make my ranking go up in the bingo book..."

"**You do things for the stupidest reasons Naruto," **Master replied as I laughed.

"I am only but 13 years old Master," I answered as I turned back to the battle. Kakashi was still standing there, looking at me skeptically as I basically talked to myself out loud. I took off, running at Kakashi with the Rasengan in my palm as Kakashi dodged without much effort.

"Using the 4th's jutsu for your own gain," Kakashi muttered as he dropped his crutches to the ground, his legs buckling a bit as he tried to keep himself steady.

"The 4th's jutsu is weak in comparison to the upgrades I gave them," I responded as I appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi gasped in surprise as the Rasengan in my palm grew in size and was infused with more of Master's chakra. I shoved it into his back, Kakashi seemingly taking the attack. I smirked as Kakashi was replaced with a small log, knowing that he would use this trick. Kakashi stood within a tree above me, preparing to get the drop on me.

"So is that your plan?" I whispered within Kakashi's ear as he froze in surprise. I pulled out a lone kunai and slammed it into Kakashi's back, that Kakashi also disappearing. I looked around the area, trying to sense where Kakashi had disappeared to. As I did, I jumped to the ground and scanned the area. Suddenly, I was grabbed from underground, a hand shooting out and grabbing my ankle. I looked down in surprise as I was dragged underground by force. I looked up as Kakashi stood above me, smiling as he picked up his crutches. I smiled back as the me that was within the ground disappeared, Kakashi's smile fading quickly. As he scanned the area for me, he gasped as hundreds of clones of myself emerged from the trees, all smiling as they laid eyes on Kakashi. Kakashi backed up slowly, knowing that he was physically not able to continue this battle. His injuries were still healing, and this added aggravation was just furthering them. I knew that he would eventually succumb to me, I was just wearing him out and playing the waiting game. I remained hidden as the clones attacked, Kakashi pulling a kunai from his makimono pouch. He went into battle with the clones, the clones lazily attacking as Kakashi simply slashed at them as they advanced. I knew that it would be difficult to penetrate Kakashi's defense, knowing that he is one tricky bastard. I needed to catch him off guard, which would be difficult with his Sharingan activated. I didn't know much about the Sharingan, but I did know it most likely would point out the real me in this bunch of clones. I was planning to use the Rasengan on him by emerging from the crowd, but that wouldn't work most likely. I could always used the Flying Raijin, but that drained chakra quite a bit when I tried to use it. Also, I hadn't mastered it quite yet, making it quite annoying to decide what to do. I couldn't afford to waste chakra, I wanted to drag this out as long as need be.

"**Naruto, just paralyze him and then use the special Rasengan I taught you," **Master suggested as I grinned in response. I pulled from my back pocket three kunai that were connected by steel wire. These were specially created for me by Deidara, who thought it would be a good idea to give such a weapon to a child. But he is so demented himself, it's not hard to actually fathom. The kunai could be used as a quick trick, throwing them and creating a net like trap for the opponent. At least that is what Deidara said, but I barely ever understand that guy.

"Naruto, my man," he had said when he handed me the weapon. "These are tools that I was given that I am now giving to you. Use them wisely, they might come in handy..."

God, he was annoying. But maybe he had a point... I threw the kunai at Kakashi, the steel wires appearing and strapping around his body, me using this opportunity to appear behind him with what I called my Final Rasengan. This Rasengan was created purely with Master's chakra, huge in size. I slammed it into Kakashi's back with the distraction of the kunai, this actually connecting. Kakashi was slid across the ground with the Rasengan, dirt and blood coming out of his mouth as I walked up on him. As he realized he couldn't move anything but his arms, he tried to pull out a kunai and stab his eye that contained the Sharingan. One of my clones stopped him, the others grabbing his arms and wrenching them behind his back as I came in front of him and held is face in front of my own. Without any warning, I pulled his Sharingan eye from the socket, blood going all over my hands as I pulled the nerves and everything along with it. The eye was within my hands, me looking down at it with admiration. I then took my free hand and pulled out my own eye, wincing slightly as I pulled my eye from it's socket. I placed Kakashi's Sharingan eye within my own socket. I then left the rest to Master, who used his chakra to mold the eye into my socket. The nerves connected with my own, the healing process occurring. I grinned I removed my hand from the area, revealing my Sharingan eye.

"**Let's see, now that I have information on how the eye works, I think I can make a duplicate within your other eye," **Master informed me as I gasped.

"Are you for real Master?" I asked as I felt my other eye going through intense pain. I moaned in annoyance as Master chuckled.

"**Even after doing such a vile thing, you still act like a child," **Master muttered as my eye suddenly stopped hurting. **"There, it is done now. You now have a set of Sharingan eyes that you can use..." **I grinned as I looked around the area, my vision completely different now. I seen things completely different now, my eyes showing me so much...

"Kakashi-sensei!" a voice shrieked as I looked behind me and spotted two women running towards me. One of the women were Sakura, the other I was guessing was her teammate.

"Sakura-chan, good to see you," I said nonchalantly as Sakura pulled a kunai from a pouch on her back. I chuckled as she chucked it at my forehead, me catching it between my fingers in midair.

"Ino, we need to do something!" Sakura shouted as I began to flat out laugh at her. "He has killed Kakashi-sensei!"

"He isn't dead, just passed out probably from the pain I just inflicted by snatching his Sharingan from his skull," I responded as both Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" Ino asked as I appeared behind her using the body flickering technique.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Red Demon of the Leaf," I whispered within her ear as I shoved the kunai that I had caught into her back, blood rushing from Ino's mouth as she looked back at me in surprise. Sakura gasped as I removed the kunai from her back, the blade making a sickening sound as I pulled it out and Ino fell to the ground. Blood gathered around the girl's body as I chuckled at this cruelly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura choked out as I chuckled again, wiping the blood on my hands onto my pants.

"Well, first I was tortured by the assholes within your village," I responded as I put a hand to my head mockingly, as if I was really thinking about all of this. "Got no justice for that until I just took care of the issue by myself. Second, I kinda like killing now, due to how much I have done it in my short lifetime. Third, I'm fucking crazy. Fourth, I just don't like Konohagakure shinobi for some crazy ass reason. I wonder if that has something to do with issue number 1...?"

"You are a sick fucking bastard!" Sakura screamed as I nodded in agreement. "How could you just take life like that?"

"Uh, were you paying attention a minute ago?" I asked as Sakura shook her head in disgust. "Look, I don't really kill chicks that look good, so you are free to go. Unfortunately, I can't say the same about your ugly friend. Even though I promised myself to a certain blue haired girl when I am able to poke her on the nose without standing on my tippy toes quote unquote. I think that me and you can one day make this happen. Come see me when you lose something you truly care for, then you will realize that this world and the true colors of it. Everyone criticizes you until they get put into a situation where they must walk in your shoes..." I walked away after this, leaving Sakura there looking at me as I walked back into the town.

"Man, now what do I do?" I complained as I unlocked the door to my small hut and jumped onto the bed. "I guess I should get some rest and then finish where I left off tonight. But for now, rest is needed..." As I thought about what was on the schedule tomorrow, I grinned with satisfaction as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Naruto has big plans for the next day! Will he continue on his quest to kill Tazuna and his family? Or will he go onto a different path? Update on the pairings, their will not be any announcement on that until later next week, probably after the next chapter. So please keep voting! And let me answer some questions now: Naruto does not know that the 4th Hokage is his father, this will not be revealed to him for a while. Naruto's Sharingan will be upgraded, working on his Mangekyo as we speak. Trying to think of a reason for him to activate it as well. This won't be for a while of course, but it is always good to think ahead. I want to announce that he will be trained by Itachi to use the Sharingan, but this will be later as well. Any other questions, just ask! I know that Kakashi went down a little easily as well, but he was injured so I had to stay true to that. OK, see you guys in a few days! R&R! _

_gorutovssageta_


	4. Two Demons Meet

_New chapter! I own nothing but the tale! _

_Chapter 4: Two Demons Meet_

I was running, where was unknown. All I know that I was escaping from something, someone giving chase as I ran through what looked like the forest outside of the Konohagakure village. I tried to turn around, but my neck was as stiff as a board. I couldn't turn around, couldn't stop. My legs just continued running, even though my body was tired out. As I continued running, someone was finally in my range of view ahead of me. This person was not anyone I recognized, someone that was completely a mystery to me. I continued running as the person drew a kunai from within their jacket, preparing it as I continued towards them. Without any movement within my body besides my legs, I was cut in the throat by the kunai, choking on blood as it drained from my body. I looked up at the person as my vision went hazy, the person standing with a smile upon his or her face. I faded from the scene, waking up within my bed. I looked around the room, my body drenched in sweat as I sat up within the bed. I stood up and pulled the curtains, sunlight bathing the room in its sweet light. I sighed as the dream began to slowly fade away, becoming nothing but a memory. As I walked from the window, I opened my front door, inhaling in the sweet air as I stuck my face outside the door. As I did this, it seemed that something had the small village in more of a tizzy then usual. As I stepped outside my house, I stopped one of the regulars that came to the shop as I spotted him running down the street. After stopping him and speaking to him for a minute, he explained to me that Gato was down at the bridge, making an example of Tazuna and his entire family. It seemed that the shinobi that were designated to protect him, the injured Kakashi, the injured Sasuke, the dead Ino, and the still kicking Sakura had abandoned their mission and returned to Konohagakure, leaving Tazuna's family at Gato's mercy. He was apparently gathering all of the citizens to the bridge so they could all witness Tazuna's execution. Now, usually I would be all for seeing a person get executed, but to execute someone that I planned on killing? That left me with nothing to do this entire day! So, of course I decided to occupy myself by going down to the bridge and putting on my own one man show. I was going to slaughter Gato, then his gang, his hired muscle, and then I would slaughter Tazuna's family to top it off. I knew that this would get my street cred up, and besides, I didn't even get to use the Sharingan in battle yet. So this seemed like a perfect time to experiment and blow time before I left the village. After I left the village, I had to make contact with my two contacts anyway, so this would be the perfect time waster until then. I returned back into my hut, retrieving all of my carry on items and placing them in my sheep skin bag. I then pulled on some fresh clothes and headed out the door. Dressed in my all black cloak that covered my face from view and my normal red and black shirt with with my black sandals, I headed to the bridge. The first thing I saw was Tazuna himself strapped against the bridge, Gato and his two samurai were standing next to him with sick grins on both of their faces. Another two people stood behind them, one a man wearing a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, a huge sword sheathed upon his back. The other was a woman, wearing an Anbu mask upon her face. I snickered as I pushed through the crowd, making my way to the front so I could see this.

"This man and his family has committed acts of treason against me and this entire land!" Gato shouted as he pointed at Tazuna, who seemed to be more worried about Tsunami and Inari, who were tied up and sitting next to him.

"This is the price for defying my law!" Gato continued as he snapped his fingers, his two samurai stepping forth and unsheathing their swords that were at their waist. They both held each of their swords at Tazuna's neck, Tazuna looking up with fear in his eyes.

"Hmm, I've seen enough of this foolishness," I muttered loudly as Gato looked around the area, wondering who said those words.

"Excuse me?" Gato asked as he scanned the crowd. "Who said those words in my presence? Would you like to come up here and join this man in his execution?"

"Wouldn't matter," I replied as I looked up at Gato, his eyes looking at my cloaked face. "You and your men couldn't kill the likes of me anyway. But since you gave me the invitation..." I body flickered next to Gato, the two swordsman removing their swords from Tazuna's neck and now focused their attention on me.

"So, this kid has decided to die has he?" one of the swordsman asked with a grin upon his face. "Well, let me tell you who we are, hopefully it will haunt you while you contemplate your decision in the afterlife. I am Zouri, and this is Waraji," I chuckled at this, my hands beginning to glow of Master's chakra.

"Well, at least you told me your names," I responded as the two samurai snickered. "Now everyone knows what to put on your gravestone when they are burying your lifeless corpses..."

With that, I watched as both swordsman readied their blades, both Zouri and Waraji swinging their swords at me with lightning like speed. I body flickered behind them and stuck both of my hands into their backs like daggers, my hands coming out of their chest. The two swordsman both began to cough up tremendous amounts of blood before they fell to the ground, their limp bodies leaking blood as they were the first within the body count. A wicked grin crossed my face as I wiped the blood off my hands on my pants, Gato backing away as he seen this display of raw power. He looked back at the man and the woman behind him, who were watching as if this wasn't the first time they witnessed something of this magnitude.

"Zabuza, execute this boy now!" Gato ordered as the man called Zabuza sighed, placing his hand upon the heel of the sword on his back.

"I'm sick of cleaning up your messes," Zabuza muttered as Gato growled with anger. "But this is all on your pay, so why not live it up? OK Haku, let's go." The girl nodded, following Zabuza as he walked and stood before me.

"Zabuza Momochi huh?" I asked as Zabuza snickered loudly.

"So you have heard of my exploits child?" Zabuza asked as I chuckled softly.

"You are pretty good, I was warned about you by one of my contacts," I responded as Zabuza snickered again. "She told me that if I continued on my path, I would eventually run into you..."

"So you are telling me that you are actually worth my time?" Zabuza asked as I remained silent. "What's wrong little mouse? Is you tail caught between your legs now?"

"I'll give you one last chance to escape since me and you aren't very different," I replied quietly as I thought about what my contact had told me about him. "I actually admire what you did, it's quite inspiring to know that I'm not the only crazy mother fucker out in this world. But, I will only offer this once. If you decline, I'm going to murder you and your assistant their will minimal ease. Your choice..." Zabuza didn't answer at first, looking away as Haku looked at him. Without any warning, Zabuza unsheathed his blade and swung the giant sword at my face, the wind from the attack blowing the hood away from my face. The crowd gasped as I was shown, Zabuza looking at me skeptically as he studied my face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the only child that could speak such words and actually be able to back them up," Zabuza muttered as Haku gasped out loud. "Well, you are right about one thing. Me and you would have eventually met up, you were actually one of my jobs that I hadn't taken yet. It seems you have made quite a few enemies within this small world for such a young boy. Well, even though it wasn't the original plan, I guess I will have to kill you NOW!" With this, Zabuza rushed at me and began to swing his sword expertly, not sloppy like the previous samurai. He swung it accurately, knowing that I could only dodge this attack, not giving me enough time to whip anything up to counter it. I grinned as I knew this was going to be fun. I jumped back after dodging, making hand signs as Zabuza did the same.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Fire Skill)!" I shouted as I shot a ball of fire shaped as a dragon from out of my mouth, as Zabuza used his jutsu.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Zabuza shouted as a stream of water that was also shaped as a dragon from near the water that was under the bridge. The two dragons clashed violently, my fire attack getting canceled out by the water style jutsu. The after effect was the area getting shrouded in smoke, the smoke sifting through the air mysteriously.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu(Hidden in the Mist Jutsu)," Zabuza whispered as the smoke turned into fog, the grin on my face growing as I prepared to use my secret.

"Sharingan!" I shouted as Zabuza chuckled, thinking that their was no way that I could have such an technique. But little did he know that I had casted a genjutsu upon him as he connected with my eyes after his sword blew my hood from my face. This made it so I looked as if my eyes were blue like they used to be. This was funny to me, knowing that this ignorant fool couldn't even tell that he was under the most simple and grade school of all genjutsu. Funny thing was that I wasn't very good at genjutsu either, so I was hoping that the Sharingan would increase my abilities in that department. I could see Zabuza clear as day as he walked around the smoke quietly, preparing to strike me when I was supposedly off my guard. He crept behind me as I looked to the side without turning my head, a smile creeping upon my face. Zabuza took a mighty swing as I ducked in response, looking back at Zabuza as he looked back into my eyes. I canceled the genjutsu, allowing Zabuza to see what I truly looked like. My eyes were revealed to him, his hands almost dropping his sword as he looked into my eyes.

"That can't be possible that you could have such eyes!" Zabuza exclaimed as I chuckled. "You aren't an Uchiha, but how are you using Fire Style type jutsu? This isn't adding up at all..." I body flickered behind Zabuza as a bead of sweat went down his forehead.

"I'll tell you my secret if you want to hear it," I whispered as I placed one hand upon his back. Zabuza looked in fear as he tried to turn around and swing his sword, but I had different plans. Using concentrated chakra, I blew a hole within Zabuza's back, the chakra so vile and strong, Zabuza standing no chance with my hand on his back. He fell to his knees quickly as I walked in front of him, looking at the fallen psychopath.

"I defeated Kakashi Hatake and stole his Sharingan from him," I told Zabuza as he looked up at me with the wraps around his mouth turning the color of blood. He unwrapped them as he coughed up more blood onto the ground. Haku watched from the sidelines in horror, taking off her mask as she ran up to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, this cannot be!" Haku shouted as she looked at Zabuza with shock on her face. "Tell me that you are going to make it!"

"Haku, I want you to go with this boy," Zabuza choked out as more blood dripped from his mouth. "It may seem unorthodox at this time, but I tell you this for a reason. The reason you exist will be found if you travel with him, because you both also have similar looks in your eyes. Never walk from you path Naruto Uzumaki. Never..." With these words, Zabuza died, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Gato began to make noises behind me. I looked at Haku, who was looking at me with utter loathing in her eyes.

"Even though I do not understand the reason Zabuza wants me to go with you, I will accept his final wishes," Haku stated as I chuckled softly.

"He didn't want me to kill you, but that might not matter," I replied as I turned to Gato. "Now, you were saying before?" Gato didn't say a word as he backed away from me, me advancing the more he backed up. As I prepared to kill Gato, I was interrupted by Haku, who chucked something that looked like ice at Gato's head, the ice piercing his forehead as he dropped to the ground dead. I turned in surprise, Haku looking down at Gato's body with a smile.

"Zabuza never liked him," Haku muttered as she replaced her mask upon her face, looking away from me as I looked at her.

"So you steal my fucking kill because some dead asshole didn't like somebody!" I shouted as my fist clenched to my side, preparing to strike the girl. But then they unclenched, a grin forming upon my face.

"Not bad at all girl," I said as I picked up Zabuza's sword, placing it upon my back. It covered my entire back, barely even big enough to carry.

"You are taking Zabuza's sword?" Haku asked as she spotted me doing this. "You deserve it for killing such a powerful opponent... even though I want to drive a spike into your skull..." I snickered as I looked over at Tazuna in his family, wondering if I should finish my job. But as I looked back at the dead bodies of Zabuza and the two samurai, I was surprisingly content. So, I decided to leave the village there, leaving my legacy forever on this land. Haku followed as well, going by Zabuza's dying words. I guess it wasn't bad to have someone tag along with me, especially a female. Cause with just me and Master, it was becoming a real sausage fest to be honest. I continued on my path, the path that would eventually be the death of me, or will create a legend...

_Next chapter: Naruto will meet up with his two contacts from two lands, also be visiting the snake known as... ? So, what do you think so far? Is Naruto too hardcore, is he too powerful? Tell me what you think of this Naruto! Stay tuned for next chapter! Their will be two chapters in a row! If you read my other stories, you will know I update strangely sometimes like that. R&R! See you guys later! _

_gorutovssageta_


	5. Memories of Snakes

_I own nothing but the story! _

_Chapter 5: Memories of Snakes _

As I continued down the path near the Konohagakure Village, I waited within an secret path that lead to the secret area where I met up with my two contacts. As I walked down this path, I instructed Haku to remain behind, which she was reluctant to do at first. It wasn't the order itself, I think it was because she really didn't like me so much. It's not as if I could blame the poor girl, I did slaughter the only person she actually cared for in this entire world. But as long as she wanted to remain alive, she would obey my orders without question. She might have have inherited a Kekkai Genkai such as I, but we all know that mine was way stronger. So, as I continued down the path, I waited for the signal that would mean the area was clear. I waited for a few seconds before I seen a small paper bird fly by my face, the signal from one of my contacts to tell me the area was clear. I headed into the area quickly, spotting my two contacts standing against two separate trees that were facing the opposite direction of each other. My first contact, was the deadly beauty Konan of the Akatsuki. Her paper skills mixed along with her ninjutsu was uncanny. The second was the snake princess Anko. She was my contact for the Leaf and Orochimaru, who I was actively watching. After Orochimaru has bestowed Anko with the curse mark, he found out that he had made a miscalculation with her abilities and that the curse mark wouldn't react to her. So with that, he turned her loose, making her a spy for his side. But little did many people know, she wasn't under the control of Orochimaru as he thought she was. She was also the only person to actually find me when I escaped from the village all those years ago. I had been running through the forest all night, the morning had just arrived. Anbu had been alerted that I had escaped my home during the night and were sent into the forest to find me. I was still in the forest, unable to navigate through the huge ass area. I would have surely been caught and returned to the village if I hadn't spotted Anko, who I was first going to kill when I seen her. She had spotted me and looked deep into my eyes, seeing the rage within me. At first I was extremely wary, thinking she was stalling me for the Anbu so that they could ambush me. So as I walked towards her, my kunai was within my grip behind my back. She walked up to me and as I prepared to stab her in the chest, she smiled at me. Yeah, you are probably thinking, that stopped him? But it truly did. I had never been smiled at in my life, people always chucking rocks at me or screaming angry remarks when I passed them. Never had anyone stopped and looked at me with a smile. Maybe that was all I needed, maybe my path wasn't supposed to be this way. But I digress, she smiled and I stopped the attack. After talking for a few minutes, she told me that she had just been instructed by Orochimaru to return back into the village. She told me that if I needed help, that Orochimaru could help me find my way. I decided to follow her as she told me that she would escort me to Orochimaru's hideout. Desperate, tired, and hungry, I followed without much regret. What took place after that was an adventure of it's own right...

_Flashback_

_As I followed this young girl out of the perplexing forest, I began to think of the words that she had spoke. She had sounded like an android when she spoke them, telling me that Orochimaru could help me plus bestow me with unlimited power. This intrigued me, thinking that power like that sounded too good to pass up on. So I followed without asking any questions on the matter, more interested to find out who this mysterious woman was. _

_"Hey, who the hell are you lady?" I asked in my oh so polite way. The woman smiled again as she turned and flashed me a thumbs up. _

"_I'm Anko, nice to meet ya," she answered as she looked back at me, expecting me to tell her my name. I continued to run with her, not saying anything of the sort. _

_"So you are a shy one huh?" Anko asked as I still didn't reply. "That's OK, I was like that at one point as well. But when I found Orochimaru, he trained me and gave me a purpose in this world. I thank him for everything that he did for me..." _

"_You sure talk about this guy like you worship the guy or something," I replied as Anko looked away, not answering this time. I shrugged as we continued to run, not saying anything to each other. _

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," I finally said as Anko turned to me and smiled again. Her smile made me happy for some reason, but I was still just a naïve young boy so... But as we continued, we finally were setting a good pace. We were hours ahead of where we once were, Anko turning around and telling me that Orochimaru's hideout wasn't too far away. I nodded as she led me deep into some cave, where she knocked on some strange door. _

_"Anko, come in..." a voice hissed as Anko opened the door, bowing as she moved aside to let me walk into the room first. I did this, the room filled with complete utter darkness. As I stepped in, candles suddenly flickered on, a man sitting in the middle of the room with a smirk upon his face. He was a strange one, his face a pale white and his eyes like snake eyes. As I looked at him, I turned and looked back at Anko, who was looking away with a blank expression upon her face. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki, I have heard many good things from you from my spies within the village," the man spoke out as I shuttered at the sight of this creepy man. "You were quite the person to track down, but I knew I would find you. I am Orochimaru, and I would like to bestow you with power and make you into a true shinobi..." _

"_What do you know about being a Shinobi?" I interrupted as I chuckled rudely. "You are some weird idiot that holes himself up in caves and tries to obviously lure young children in..." As I continued on my rant, Orochimaru disappeared from the chair, my eyes widening as I looked over my shoulder, where he stood. I backed away slowly as I backed right into someone, Orochimaru somehow. But he was still in front of me, so it made no sense. I looked as the whole room was surrounded with the snake weirdo, no where for me to escape. _

"_You just don't understand what I can give you, so allow me to give you just a taste," Orochimaru hissed as he motioned for Anko to come to him. "Anko, show him what he could learn if he swears his life to me..." Anko stepped forth, not saying anything as she looked at me with a blank expression. That confirmed it now, Anko was being controlled by this snake asshole. As the clones of Orochimaru disappeared, Anko ran at me without warning, my eyes widening as I was kicked directly in the chest. I coughed loudly as I was then pushed into the wall next to Orochimaru's chair with Anko's palm. I looked up with my eyes red with the slit in the middle of them, meaning Master was obviously awake and encouraging me to fight. Without words I understood, taking off at Anko as she took off at me. As I prepared to swing, she jumped back and made quick hand signs._

"Ninjutsu?" I wondered as Anko used her jutsu.

"_Senai Jashuu(Shadow Snake Hand)!" Anko shouted as snakes emerged from out of her sleeves, the snakes coming out and trying to grapple onto me. I didn't know what to do as they did, just standing their as the snakes attacked me and injected me with their venom. As this occurred, I fell to the ground, not expecting the venom's effects to take hold so quickly. Orochimaru chuckled as he removed something within a small tube from his outfit. _

_"Since it has come to this, how about I make you a deal Naruto?" Orochimaru asked as his smile increased. "I'll give you the antidote for your snake bite if you join me. And trust me, this venom cannot be effected by your healing factor even though you have your little friend within you..." I gasped in surprise that he knew this information, but as I looked down and seen that the snake bites had already disappeared, I knew it wasn't that hard to figure out. But how did he know to use snakes with some kind of special venom? Then I realized the horrible truth: This was a trap from the beginning. Anko was sent for me, probably after Orochimaru heard from his contacts within the village that I was the number one candidate for murdering all of those shinobi. After figuring this out, it was as simple as predicting what I would do after this. This wasn't any ordinary man, he was good. Not just smart, but strong as well. But their was something different in Anko, I could tell that she wasn't trying to obey this idiot. It was just something that I felt deep down in my heart, that I knew that smile was real. Did I want to fool myself into thinking so? Maybe, but I knew that I had to go with my gut feeling. So I did, deciding to tell Orochimaru to go to Hell and focus on getting Anko to snap out of whatever she was in. Orochimaru waited patiently for me to answer, well why wouldn't he? My body was beginning to numb, the poison turning my face slightly blue. I was beginning to fell weaker, so I knew I had to do this quick.  
><em>

"_Anko, please stop this!" I shouted as Orochimaru chuckled softly, thinking of course that this was for naught. "Anko, I haven't known you for long, but I can tell that we are alike! Me and you want to find the reason why we exist in this miserable world, we just took different routes to try to answer that question. I slaughtered the objects of my pain, you teamed up with some psychopath snake guy that doesn't value you or you life!" As these words came from my mouth, I was surprising the hell out of myself. Then again, I was on the verge of death, so anything could happen right? _

"_It will do you no good, now swear you loyalty before you die!" Orochimaru shouted in a rather desperate way. I then realized something else: He needed me alive. He expected me to succumb to his demands after he poisoned me, but I wasn't budging. All of this was pure bluffing, knowing that I would never side with him easily. _

"_Fuck off snake man," I replied as Orochimaru looked at me angrily. _

"_You will die child if you don't obey my demands!" Orochimaru pointed out the obvious, a smile crossing my face. _

_"Well, I guess you wouldn't be able to experiment on me or whatever you want to do huh?" I replied as Orochimaru's hands shook as if he was about to explode. I obviously had rained all over his smug ass parade, and it was pissing him off to no end. I began to kneel down to the ground, my vision growing blurry. My legs felt like rubber, my body so heavy all of a sudden. I felt as if I wanted to take a long nap, but I knew that I must stay awake, for my life depended on it. As I began to slowly perish, I looked up at Anko with the smile that she had given me, Anko looking back at me with widened eyes. As this occurred, I fell face first onto the ground, hearing Master within me screaming for me to survive. _

"_Sorry, no can do this time," I muttered as my vision began to immediately go out. As I looked up for what I thought was the final time, Anko gave me something, shoving it into my mouth as I passed out. As she gave it to me, my eyes fluttered back open, the poison beginning to dilute thanks to whatever Anko gave me. _

"_You are too precious at this time to allow you to perish," I heard Orochimaru mutter. "The time will come when you will join me, mark my words Naruto Uzumaki. Anko, drop this fool off where you found him for now... He's conscious, so I can't do anything with him..." I felt myself get picked up, the poison still paralyzing me. As Anko carried me away from Orochimaru's hideout, she laid me down upon the ground and looked at me as I began to be able to control my movement. Without any warning, she kissed me upon the lips, my eyes widening as this occurred. I kissed her back as she looked at me, me looking back at her._

"_I don't know how you done it, but you freed me from Orochimaru's control," she whispered within my ear as I grinned. "But I am forever within your debt from now on Naruto Uzumaki. I wish to be of use to you, in any way that I possibly can..." _

"_Be my informant," I whispered within her ear as her eyes widened. "I am going to be on the run for a while, and I need to watch Konohagakure and this Orochimaru character while I'm away. So I need you to report back to me everything that you discover. But if you betray me and are trying to fool me, I will kill you without any regret."_

"I understand," Anko replied as she looked at me. "But why Orochimaru? That would mean I have to return to him..."

_"I need you to pretend to be in his control, do whatever he says for the time being OK? Also, you need to report back to the village and make yourself useful," I replied as Anko nodded with an uncertain look upon her face. I smiled at her as she did this, Anko smiling back as she got off the top of me._

_"You will know when I need to get into contact with you," Anko said as she prepared to walk back. "How often?"_

"_Every month, sooner if important news arises," I responded as Anko nodded. At that, we took our separate ways for the time being..._

_Flashback end_

"Naruto, good to see ya!" Anko said as she spotted me, a smile on her face. I grinned back, smiling as Konan watched with silence.

"So girls, where are my hugs and kisses?" I asked as I got two snickers in response.

"Your still way to young Naruto," Konan replied as Anko nodded in agreement. "Besides, you know our agreement right?" I nodded, remembering that agreement. It was interesting, after leaving Anko all that time ago, I had met Konan later that day as I was wondering around, wondering what I do next with my life...

_As I continued to walk where it felt like nowhere, I was lost and still starving. I hadn't eaten since I had found a few edible berries earlier, but that definetly wasn't enough to fill me. I continued to walk, hoping I would find something, anything, that would lift my spirits at this point. I did, finding a girl next to what looked like a river. She was just standing near the water, throwing what seemed like small paper flowers within the river. They floated for a while before sinking deeper into the water. I watched with interest for some reason, her just making the flowers was astounding. She was so good at it, just making them in a flash and then throwing them within the water. As I watched, she finally turned and spotted me, dirty and tired, looking as if I could pass out right now. She smiled at me, motioning me to come over to her, which I did in a hurry. _

"_Why do you look such a mess for a young child?" she asked as I shrugged, not really knowing what to say to this. "You seem as if you have been through so much in your short lifetime, we are one of a kind." _

_"So there are more that are like me huh?" I asked as she nodded in agreement, looking back within the water. _

_"This world is impure, it will be the downfall of humanity," the woman stated as I looked at her with surprise. "You know probably nothing of what I'm speaking of, but don't be like the other men that are around you. Be strong, fight for something that truly means something in this world. Don't fight for pointless cause, fighting useless battles for the benefit of fools. Be your own man and walk your own path. A child's eyes can be so pure, yet they are the gateway into what the child shall become. I was once a cheerful child, but my eyes only showed me hate, betrayal, and death. Someone I loved was killed due to this, making me into the woman I am today. I don't honestly know why I spouting on about this, but it's just one of those rare occasions where I can just talk I guess." _

"_I understand everything that you just spoke of to me," I replied as the woman looked at me in surprise. "I was once that pure child, but my eyes showed me the same thing, besides the death part. And that is what I wanted to truly see the most after years of pain and suffering. But my wish wasn't fulfilled until I took it upon myself to kill those who looked upon me with hate because of the monster within me. I killed them all, making the last thing they seen with their eyes was the birth f a true demon. Something stronger than any fool, stronger than any Hokage. I truly don't know my place in this world, I don't know what I will truly do at this point besides two things: Kill anyone who I deem pointless and destroy Konohagakure for the betrayal against me... So yeah, I once was pure and dreamed of becoming the Hokage. But after so much hate and foolishness, I walk my own path as a nine year old child."_

_The woman didn't say anything at first, her eyes just looking at me as she smiled at me. She handed me one of the flowers, pointing to the river before us._

_"Throw that flower within the water, with the wish that your dreams shall come true," the woman said as I did this, a smile crossing my face._

"_So who are you?" I asked as she looked up at the sky and then back at me. _

_"I'm Konan, and I'm also a rogue shinobi like you," she replied as she looked down at a ring upon her finger. "I would like you to meet some associates of mine, we could use someone like you within our organization... Trust me, everyone their will agree with your ways, I promise this. And one thing I want you to promise me." _

_"What is that?" I asked curiously as Konan smiled knowingly. _

_"When you are able to touch my nose without being on your tippy toes, I want to fuck you," she replied as I coughed a bit, knowing dam well what she meant. _

"_Uh, yeah I promise!" I shouted as I wondered why she said fuck you and not fuck me. Something told my young self somehow, someone who shouldn't know jack shit about sex, that she would dominate me in bed. I grinned at the thought of this as I followed Konan away from the area. As we walked, she looked at me with concern._

"Thirteen isn't fucking young Konan, and I'm only a few inches away from being able to touch your nose," I replied crossly as Anko laughed at this. She already knew this little secret, so it wasn't new to her. We have met several times before this, Konan becoming my contact after she basically allied with me instead of the Akatsuki. I was affiliated with the Akatsuki, but I wasn't an official member, so I had to watch these assholes. Especially since they have certain missions that I'm in the dark about, leading to something sinister I sense. But as I met up with the girls, I wasn't thinking any of this shit until Anko told me something that shocked the fuck out of me.

"Orochimaru wants to have an audience with you," Anko reported as I snickered.

"You got to be kidding me," I replied as Anko shook her head no.

"He has been asking about you and sent me to find you actually," Anko responded as I laughed.

"You can't trust that bastard," Konan chimed in as I nodded.

"Obviously, he already almost killed me," I replied sarcastically as I paced around the area. "What the hell could he possibly want with me? This guy just doesn't give up does he?"

"So, what are you going to do Naruto?" Anko asked as Konan looked at me, waiting for me to answer her.

_Naruto is in a bind! Will he meet up with Orochimaru? What will Orochimaru want with him? Will he be able to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of his Sharingan? Find out next chapter! Be sure to review! See ya!_

_gorutovssageta _


	6. Deal With the Devil

_New chapter! I own nothing but the story! _

_Chapter 6: Deal With the Devil_

As I contemplated the idea of meeting with Orochimaru, the thought of this was honestly making my stomach hurt. My head was spinning slightly, my mind still reminiscing about the last time I met with the pesky snake. But the positive of meeting with Orochimaru also sprang within my mind as well. Orochimaru and I did have the same ambition, to dispose of the Konohagakure Village once and for all. Even though our reasons might differ, together we would be an unstoppable force. His secret agents might prove useful to me, giving me intel on the other villages. But allying with Orochimaru might make the Akatsuki turn against me, which wasn't in my best interest. The Akatsuki were tough, and even at my current level, I would be disposed of relatively quickly. So I guess my best option was to at least find out what Orochimaru wanted, then try to keep the Akatsuki by my side at the same time.

"Well?" Konan interrupted my thoughts. "What are you going to do Naruto?"

"Anko, report back that I'll meet with Orochimaru," I announced as Anko nodded. Konan looked at me skeptically, probably wondering why I would take such a risk. Before she could open her mouth, I decided to explain.

"Orochimaru might be a snake, but he is a useful one," I explained as I looked up at the clouds. "We have to at least see what is going on before I just ignore him. So Konan, I'll be returning with you to the Akatsuki hideout to explain everything to Pain. We'll have to bring Haku unfortunately. But she might be useful to us, she does have abilities that even I have never seen before."

"Agreed," Anko replied as Konan nodded silently. We nodded at each other before body flickering away, Konan following me back to meet with Haku.

"Girl, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched Haku pick flowers, wondering why the hell she would be doing something so pointless.

"Why do you even care?" Haku asked crossly as I snickered, preparing to slap the shit out of her. But I remembered that Konan was behind me, so hitting another woman in front of her might not be something that would be beneficial to my health. So I ignored the comment, taking the flowers from her hand and throwing them onto the ground.

"This is one of my allies," I said as I introduced Konan. "I'll let her tell you her name if she feels that she wants to."

"I'm Haku," Haku introduced herself politely, leaving me wondering what was wrong with this dam girl. She was intense yet kind at the same time, which pissed me off for some reason. Konan only nodded as she looked back at me impatiently. I nodded as I looked at Haku, who got up to her feet.

"Alright, to the hideout then," I said as we all body flickered from the area. As we body flickered away, I sensed someone in the area, seeing the image of a boy wearing round rimmed glasses step from behind a tree as I flickered away.

_At the Akatsuki Hideout _

"Uzumaki Naruto, so you are going to visit with Orochimaru?" Pain asked as I nodded. I was speaking to one of the visuals of Pain, the real Pain not in the hideout.

"I think it would be beneficial to us..." I began as Pain chuckled softly.

"I'll make those decisions," Pain interrupted as I looked down at the ground. "Orochimaru is not to be trusted, and neither are those that are willing to ally with him. Currently, you are an ally of the Akatsuki, are you willing to risk this?"

"I am not, that is why I will be spying for the Akatsuki!" I exclaimed as I heard another of the members chuckle. It was Sasori, the puppet master.

"I already have someone spying on Orochimaru currently," Sasori interjected as I snickered. "Sending in you would just be pointless..."

"And what do you know?" I interrupted as Sasori growled angrily. "Your someone that hides behind some hideous puppet and tries to act like he really knows what he's talking about. How about you shut the hell up before I drag you out that shell?"

"Insolent brat!" Sasori hissed as the tail of his puppet sprang out instantly, slamming into my chest without any warning. A grin crossed my face as my body disappeared, Sasori's tail actually stabbing a piece of wood. The wood split in two as Sasori growled, looking around for me as I chuckled loudly, the cave echoing my laughter all around the cave.

"Come out here you little fool!" Sasori roared as I jumped onto the top of his puppet, laughing as the tail sprang at me again. I caught it in midair, wrenching it down and slamming in into Sasori's puppet's shell. Sasori chuckled as a cloud of poison was sprayed into my face, the cloud increasing in size the poison increased in strength.

"Dam you!" I choked out as I jumped off the back of Sasori's puppet, coughing loudly.

"You were quite foolish, challenging me," Sasori spoke as my mind drifted. "Do you feel as if your mind is slowly shutting down? That's because it is actually doing that exact thing. It's somewhat of a new last defense poison, thanks for testing it out for me. Your mind will shut down, making you completely exposed to my fury. You won't be able to use any jutsu, you won't be able to focus. Your mind is failing, and soon you will be frozen, not even able to blink. Fortunately for you, this poison also nullifies your pain receptors, so your death will be painless. This is quite new to me, so I'm impressed with the results."

"Is that all you can muster?" I choked out as I tried to fight the effect of the poison, but my mind was slowly drifting away. Sasori was right, this was very new. This wasn't the first time me and Sasori scuffled, usually he did some type of poison that Master usually was able to delude within my system, making the poison have no effect. Also, usually his poison was nerve based, also fatal. This one was more of a "I'll kill you with my own hands" type poison, so I wasn't expecting that. I fell to my knees, Sasori chuckling as he prepared to use the tail of Hiruko to stab me in chest.

"It's over Kyuubi brat," Sasori stated smugly as the tail went flying at my chest, my eyes flinching softly as the tail prepared to collide with my chest.

"That is enough Sasori," Pain said, the tail stopping as it touched the front of my chest. Drool went down my mouth as I looked at Sasori with a blank expression.

"Pathetic for someone who is supposed to have the Kyuubi within their body," someone muttered within the cave, bound to be one of the other members watching.

"Sasori, I see your picking on children now," Kisame said as he and Itachi walked into the cave. "How does it feel to have such a win under your belt?" Sasori ignored him, tossing something within some type of bottle in front of my body.

"I'll spare your life for now," Sasori muttered as he exited the cave. "Just for now..." Kisame and Itachi looked at me as Konan bent down and placed the bottle within my mouth, draining the liquid within it in my mouth. I coughed softly, the antidote taking effect quickly.

"Why didn't you use your Sharingan?" Itachi asked as I looked at him, smiling broadly.

"So you noticed huh?" I asked as Konan now realized that she was under a genjutsu this entire time. When my mind broke, she was freed from the genjutsu. I didn't want everyone to know, so I had placed the same genjutsu on Konan and Anko that I had placed on Zabuza. But Itachi, a wielder of the Sharingan, would of course be able to see through such a genjutsu.

"Where did you get them?" Itachi asked, unusually interested in me. I cleared my throat, not expecting Itachi to speak to me so much.

"Well, I stole them from Kakashi Hatake," I replied as Pain chuckled in the background. "My master then copied the one and made them a set. Now I have the Sharingan. So, I was wondering...?" Itachi didn't say another word, walking away from me and retrieving something from within the cave. Without saying anything, he exited the cave afterwards. I sighed, wondering who would teach me about the Sharingan now.

"Anyway, Naruto," Pain said as I turned back to him. "I shall grant your request, you will be allowed to go see Orochimaru. But if you want to spy for the Akatsuki, that means you will have to cooperate with Orochimaru for as long as it takes. Which means you might have to participate in his plans. Are you willing to accept this?" I nodded, thinking over the words within my head. That means I'll be in deep, having to do things that might cramp my style.

"Fine, report back soon," Pain responded as I looked back at Konan and nodded, exiting the cave. She watched me leave, looking back at Pain.

"Konan, remember your mission," Pain said as Konan nodded. "You are to temporarily pretend to be the ally of the Jinchuruki, and then we shall extract the Kyuubi with ease. I want you to watch him when he is around Orochimaru. We cannot afford to allow him to interfere with our plans... Konan nodded again, looking at the image of Pain with utter seriousness.

_OK, shorter chap but I'll be back soon! I want to announce the harem that will be occurring: Konan, Fem Haku, and Tayuya! I'm going to still add one more female I think, not too sure yet. It won't be someone from the list, so please voice your opinions! Be back soon!_

_gorutovssageta_


	7. New Horizons

_OK, new chapter of the Shinobi Hunter!_

_WARNING: This chapter contains a sex scene, so if you are under 18, please do not read unless you got parent permission or something IDK. _

_I do not own anything but the story. Please enjoy the story. _

_Chapter 7: New Horizons _

I was running. From what, I had no idea. But something or someone was chasing me. I continued running, but my feet weren't touching the ground. I was shaken, but not scared. My body was warm, but cold at the same time. This wasn't right; these feelings had to be incorrect. My eyes were heavy, but I wasn't tired. My body ached, but I felt no pain. All of these things riddled me, calling out my name as I continued to run. Who are you? Why were you calling out my name? Master? No, it couldn't be. These things make absolutely no sense. Who are you, and why do you sound so… familiar?

I woke up instantly, my chest going up in down in an accelerated fashion as my dreams washed away under the light of the morning sun. I sat up, finding out that I had slept underneath some type of oak tree the night before. No one was around me, the sound of birds chirping in the distance the only comfort I had at the moment. I took a deep breath and sighed deeply, taking in the morning air.

"Did you sleep well?" a voice asked as I turned in the direction of the voice with a kunai in my palm. It was only Haku, looking at me with a bright smile as I grunted in response to her question.

"Did you ever get the coordinates from Anko?" I asked as Haku shook her head no. "Heh, completely useless as always. How do you even classify yourself as a shinobi girl?"

"Because I have killed grown men with my bare hands," Haku answered simply, making a small shiver go down my spine for a second. "Now, shall we stay here or go on the search for your comrade?"

"Best to just station here and wait for Anko to get in contact with us," I replied as I took of my shirt and looked into the small brook nearby. "Besides, I'm standing in my own stink, so I think I'm going to take a bath quick." Haku nodded as I tossed the rest of my clothes off and dipped myself into the hot water. It felt exquisite, almost as if I were in a hot spring. I closed my eyes as I leaned back, allowing myself to float. As I did, I felt the presence of another being enter the water, making me look up with anticipation. I lifted up my arm, which had a small kunai concealed within my palm. I turned around quickly as the person jumped back, making me prepare to heave the kunai at their head. As I prepared to, I spotted who the culprit was. It was Haku, who had stripped down as well. My eyes widened slowly as I looked the bodacious girl up and down, not expecting her to have such a firm and emasculate body. She was quite perky, her breasts having to be at least about a solid C, maybe even D. Her curves were perfect, complimenting her own figure with style and grace. As she undid the needle she used to keep her hair in place, my eyes rolled down to another section of her body. Haku teasingly covered herself, her face going bright red as I traveled down toward that area. As I studied her, I could see that she definitely wanted me. Even though her mouth didn't move, her eyes looked at me like an expensive piece of meat. She was hungry, and I was prepared to feed her until she was full. I wrapped my arms around her sides, roughly pulling her against me as she squealed slightly with pleasure. I grinned in anticipation as my hands went down to her breasts, rubbing her nipples gently but surely. She began to squeal a bit louder, almost giving me more energy as I pulled her even closer and inserted it in. As I did, she moaned loudly, making the grin on my face increase even more. I quickly thrusted it in and out, no holding back. Haku grabbed onto my shoulders for dear life, as if she would fall into the water without my shoulders. I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth roughly as Haku began to bite her lower lip. I lowered my mouth and slowly began to lick her nipples, making her squeal even louder now. I continued to go back and forth, making her scream with pleasure as my eyes glowed red with delight.

"Oh Master Zabuza!" Haku screamed as I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at her in awe. Haku opened one of her eyes, looking at me with a sheepish smile. I pulled away from her as I went lumbering back to shore, soaked and really pissed off. As I got dressed, Haku came ashore as well, wrapping up her body with a long wrap.

"So that is how you conceal your body huh?" I asked as I looked over nonchalantly. "Heh, and here I thought you and Zabuza were like master and student. I guess not huh?"

"It isn't like that," Haku answered sharply as I snickered, looking over her way. "Master Zabuza allowed me to simply fulfill his needs that every man needs once and a while…"

"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night girl," I muttered as I picked up Zabuza's sword and sheathed it upon my back. "Dam, why the hell is this sword so dam big for?"

"It isn't made for some delusional child!" Haku spat as I looked over at her in surprise. "What, do you have a problem about what I said? It is true, is it not? I think Master Zabuza was foolish for allowing himself to perish at the hands of you!"

"OK, watch it girlie…" I growled as I stopped dead in my tracks. "You better watch your tone before we have a real problem on our hands…"

"Fine, let's see what you can do child!" Haku roared as she sent three ice shards at my forehead, me deflecting them with my kunai I kept concealed within my palm.

"You just dug your own grave girl…" I muttered as I went into the offensive, body flickering before Haku, back handing her across the face. The impact of the slap sent her across the brook, making the young girl's body glide across the water. Using her chakra, she stopped herself by using her left hand to steady herself on top of the water. I went running across the water as Haku looked up, making several hand signs with her left palm. I activated my Sharingan to copy the jutsu, but it was somehow unable to.

"What the hell…?" I wondered as Haku began to tap her left foot against the water at high speed.

"HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" Haku shouted as I watched on with confusion. As I stood by, I felt the water freezing slightly underneath my feet, telling me something wasn't right in the woods. Suddenly, thousands of ice shards came flying out the water, covering my entire body with ice needles. I gasped as my clone was destroyed, Haku gasping as my hand came out of the water, pulling her deeply within. Haku looked down, using her other foot to kick me as I dragged her deep under the water.

"How about I show you something I learned from your Master?" I mouthed to Haku as I made several hand signs. "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A large water dragon surfaced under the water, Haku looking on with widened eyes as she tried to quickly made hand signs.

"Not so fast!" I shouted as a clone of me grabbed Haku's hands from behind, wrenching both her hands behind her back as the water dragon hit her dead on.

"This is what you get for defying me," I muttered as I swam up, going onto shore. I groaned as I looked down at my clothes, which were drenched in water. I stretched out my arms as the sun bathed me in its light. As I did, three kunai came at me from nowhere, me jumping up as the three kunai landed before me.

"What the hell…?" I wondered aloud as Haku sprang from the water, making several hand signs as I got into a defensive position.

" HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou," Haku whispered as several ice mirrors came around me, trapping me within a ice like prison.

"So, this is due to your Kekkai Genkai huh?" I muttered as I looked around the prison. "Not too bad in here, kind of cold though…" Haku chuckled as she went into the mirror, all of the mirrors showing Haku.

"Unfortunately for you, you overestimated yourself and fell head on for my secret jutsu," Haku stated as she held ice needles at her side. "Now, allow me to show you why me and Master Zabuza made the ultimate team…" I only looked on as Haku sprayed me from several directions with ice needles, the needles going into every part of my body. I coughed up tremendous blood as one of the needles went directly into my neck.

"Well, it seems you have pushed me to the limit now," I growled as I took the needle from my neck. "You pathetic little bitch, let me show you some real power…" I let out a tremendous roar as my body was covered in red chakra, Haku's eyes widening as my Sharingan spotted the real one.

"Too simple!" I shouted as I increased the chakra, the entire ice chamber shaking as if it was in fear. Haku tried to attack me again, but I simply dodged the attack, teleporting out of ice chamber as I did. I then gathered the Rasengan within my left palm and used the teleportation jutsu again, pinpointing onto the real Haku. Haku looked back as I prepared to launch the Rasengan into her chest, knowing this would indeed kill her.

"You're finished!" I roared as I prepared to teleport, someone grabbing my wrist with the Rasengan in my palm. As they did, that body disappeared instantly, me putting a kunai knife up to the person's throat.

"Wait, Itachi?" I asked as it was indeed the oldest remaining Uchiha, Itachi. Itachi only snickered as the Itachi before me melted away, turning into a flock of birds before my eyes. I squinted in surprise as I turned around, several Itachi's behind me, all wielding kunai. I rolled away from his first attack, the others following me closely as I got into a defensive position. One of the clones leaned forward and attack, me dodging the attack and giving it a square uppercut to the jaw when I was in radius. The clone didn't disappear, instead it melted around my hand, going all over my body. I looked up in horror as the other Itachi's piled onto me, making me sink further into a pile of stinky black goop. As it felt as if my lungs were closing, I looked around, everything completely normal. Itachi was before me, with Haku by his side.

"That was pathetic," Itachi muttered as he studied me with his Sharingan eyes. "You have the Sharingan, which should nullify any genjutsu that comes your way. But you are not properly trained in the Sharingan due to the fact you are not an Uchiha."

"Which is why I need to learn how to use the Sharingan!" I exclaimed as I looked over at Haku. "By the way, how is she still alive?"

"He stopped the battle when you gathered that jutsu," Haku answered, almost looking disgusted. "He told me I would have perished if you succeeded in using it." I snickered as I turned away from the stupid girl and looked over at Itachi.

"I was ordered to give you this," Itachi stated as he handed me what looked like an Akatsuki cloak.

"Wait, I'm part of the Akatsuki now?" I asked as Itachi nodded in response. "Then Itachi Uchiha, take me on as your apprentice for the Sharingan!" Itachi only looked at me as he prepared to walk away, me walking behind him and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm willing to fight you for that apprenticeship," I stated as I stared down the legendary Uchiha from behind.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked as what looked like a smile crept onto his face. "Well then, show me what you can do. This time, don't hold anything back…" As Itachi said this, the symbol in his eyes changed.

"Is this the second stage of the Sharingan?" I wondered as I looked away quickly. "Alright, let's do this…"

_OK, back with a new chapter after so long. I put in a small "sex" scene, which I hope I did well on being that it is my first time (LMAO) Anyway, new chap be out real soon with Itachi vs. Naruto! See ya then! _

_gorutovssageta_


	8. Cursed Sharingan

_New chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! I do not own anything but the story! R&R and enjoy!_

"Uchiha Itachi, take me on as your apprentice!" I exclaimed as Itachi snickered, turning away as I looked at the Sharingan legend's back with my Sharingan activated. I growled angrily as Itachi paid my request no mind, going on his way back to the Akatsuki hideout.

"I wasn't asking you to take me as your apprentice…" I muttered as I placed my hand on Itachi's shoulder. "That was actually a demand…" Itachi looked back at me, his Sharingan eyes changing in an instant. They were different than the normal Sharingan, his pupils looking as if they were small shuriken.

"You know, they say the Sharingan is a cursed ability," Itachi mumbled as his eyes studied me. "After the fall of Uchiha Madara, it seemed people began to lose their faith in the technique. Especially after I slaughtered the entire clan…"

"Thanks for the history lesson," I replied dryly as I looked back at Itachi with a determined grin. "But what does this have to do with you training me?"

"Allow me to show you…" Itachi murmured as my entire being faded to black in an instant, my mind breaking away as the Tsukoyomi took effect. I found myself standing within the village once again, staring down all the villagers who shunned me in the past. I was a young child once again, sitting in the fetal position as the villagers screamed at me, tossing rocks at my body. I closed my eyes tightly as I held my head, wishing the images would go away.

"Simple minded fool, you could never master the Sharingan," Itachi murmured in the crowd as he appeared before me, a hood covering his face.

"No, I have Master to protect me!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face, the entire village calling me names as I sat there. "Master, please help me! Please, don't let them bother me anymore!"

"Pathetic fox, be gone…" Itachi muttered as all of the villagers turned into him, all of the hooded Itachi's wielding long katanas. As they all held the swords at my throat, I knew I had no chance in Hell to win the battle.

"**Absolutely pathetic Naruto…" **

"Master?" I asked timidly as Itachi looked around in confusion.

"**What happen to you Naruto?" **Master asked as I shrugged, looking up at the sky. **"Did you forget what you did to those villagers? Those villagers will never hurt you again! And why is that Naruto?" **

"Because… I'm stronger than I used to be?" I answered, Master chuckling softly.

"**Because you are a true demon Naruto," **Master corrected as I grinned, red chakra circling around my body as I pulled myself away from the Tsukoyomi's spell. **"Now awaken, show this fool you aren't any ordinary shinobi! You are the Red Demon of Konoha!" **

"Exactly who I am!" I exclaimed as my Sharingan eyes changed, the two small insignias in my eyes becoming three. Instead of a small dot where my pupil was, it was replaced with a long slit with the insignias floating around it.

"Impossible, he's managed to upgrade his Sharingan!" Itachi shouted as I pulled myself out of the genjutsu, looking at Itachi with a wild grin. I went flying at him with incredible speed, slamming my fist into his jaw. The impact sent him flying back, sliding across the small brook. As he slid past the brook onto the ground once again, I teleported before him with my Rasengan in my left palm. I slammed it into his chest, causing a gigantic crater from the chakra sphere. Itachi looked up with blood leaking from his mouth, a small smile forming on his face as he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"You've certainly improved since I last saw you battle," Itachi commented as a long kunai poked me in the back. "Maybe you aren't a complete waste of time like I previously believed…"

"Does that mean… you will train me?" I asked hopefully as Itachi looked down at me, nodding slightly.

"YES!" I roared happily as I jumped up and down with excitement. "I can't wait to learn the Tsukoyomi and the other techniques…"

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait until you are finished working with Orochimaru," a voice interrupted as Anko stepped from behind a small oak tree, grinning broadly. "Nice win Naruto, didn't think you would push it that far…"

"Yeah, now what about snake pedophile?" I asked as Anko giggled girlishly.

"Well, he's ready to explain his plans to you if your willing to cooperate," Anko answered as I nodded. "Then come on, he's stationed not too far from here."

"We will meet again Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi murmured as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, me and Haku following Anko to Orochimaru's current hideout…

"Invade the Hidden Leaf Village?" I asked almost too excitedly as Orochimaru nodded, a twisted smile crossing his face.

"Ah, I thought you would enjoy this one," Orochimaru hissed as I nodded eagerly. "I will be posing as the Sand Village Kazekage, as you and Anko will be stationed inside the Leaf itself. Naruto, you will be joining the Sand Village as the newest genin to join a team of my choosing. You will be working with another of my agents Kabuto, who will appear before you when you least expect it, so remember his name. Also, meet my other ninja that will be invading the village alongside me…" Orochimaru snapped his fingers, four other ninja body flickering into the room.

"This is Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, and Jirobo," Orochimaru introduced the ninja. "They are considered as the Sound Four. They will be assisting me in a more… personal matter I must deal with in the village…"

"You're going to attack the old man aren't you?" I asked knowingly as Orochimaru flashed me his creepy smile.

"Young Naruto, such full of life," Orochimaru replied as he turned away, avoiding my question. "I expect a good fight from you Naruto, plus the Hidden Leaf's pride and joy, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ha, that loser?" I muttered as I chuckled at the mentioning of his name. "What do you expect that fool to do against me?"

"Naruto, you must contain yourself within the Hidden Leaf," Anko warned as I sighed loudly. "No showboating, no foolish behavior, and absolutely no killing without meaning or the permission of Lord Orochimaru."

"Dam, I don't think I was born with a hearing problem," I muttered angrily as I turned to Orochimaru. "Now, you still haven't told me why you want to attack the village anyway. What the hell did they do to you? At least I have a reason to…"

"I want to dismantle it board by board," Orochimaru interrupted as I looked back at him with widened eyes. "I want that entire piece of garbage to be wiped away, cleaned, and taken to the curb."

"Wow, someone needs to see a psychiatrist," I whispered to the one called Tayuya, Tayuya looking back at me with anger.

"Never disrespect Lord Orochimaru before me!" Tayuya roared as she sent me flying with some sort of noise. I looked up from the ground as I witnessed her put a flute in her mouth.

"Say your prayers you little worm!" Tayuya shouted as she prepared to play.

"Tayuya, enough of this foolishness," Orochimaru ordered as Tayuya halted herself. "He has enough power to kill two of you. So I'd suggest you relax and stick to my plan." Tayuya nodded as she placed herself back into the row of four.

"So, when do we begin this?" I asked as Orochimaru grinned evilly.

"Tonight we blend ourselves in," Orochimaru explained. "Prepare yourselves for the battle of a lifetime!"

_Sorry for the short chapter, but the Chunin Exams begin next chapter! With Naruto playing on the bad side, what will become of Konoha? Will Konoha's finest be able to defeat him in battle? Or will he prevail for Orochimaru? And what team will Naruto join? It's up to you! He can join any team, so choose what you would like to see! I'll put up a poll on it as soon as this chapter is over, so please choose! Let me explain something also, Naruto DID NOT achieve his Mangekyo for those who might be wondering. His Mangekyo will be completely different. When you vote, choose the village you want Naruto to join, which will include the Sound, Leaf, Sand, and possibly I might add the Cloud or another village to join the Chunin Exam fray. Reviews count as votes as well, so choose either way! See you guys next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	9. Curse Mark Devastation

_New chapter of The Shinobi Hunter! I do not own Naruto, only the story!_

As I contemplated Orochimaru's twisted plot, a small knock occurred at my door.

"Who's there?" I answered as the door opened, revealing the knocker to be none other than Tayuya of the Sound Four.

"Well, how... expected," I greeted as Tayuya sneered in response. "How can I help you this evening?"

"Tell me the real reason why you're joining Lord Orochimaru," Tayuya demanded roughly as I chuckled in response.

"Well Tayuya... may I call you Tayuya? Anyway, I think I'm joining the team for the same reason as you, to ensure that Lord Orochimaru's plan goes without a hitch. Am I right?"

"Well, look who has all the answers," Tayuya responded as a maniacal glint appeared in her eye. "But I doubt that, I know your kind. You think you can pull the wool over Lord Orochimaru's eyes easily, but I tell you now that it's impossible. I'll prove that you're just a sham, nothing more or less."

"Oh, you've got me pretty scared there Detective," I said in a sarcastic tone as a vein pulsed in Tayuya's forehead. "Look lady, I'm not really interested in your scare tactics, so save it for another kid OK? I've taken shit's bigger than you, so don't come in my room with your shit OK?"

"Bad choice kid, I've been waiting to stick my foot up your ass ever since you stepped in here!" Tayuya roared as she tried to slam her fist into my chest, but I body flickered from the blow. A blanket of smoke covered Tayuya's eyesight, allowing me to attack her from behind with minimal difficult. I kicked her directly in the side of her neck, causing her to fly sideway into the wall next to my bed. As her head slammed against the wall, blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, Tayuya looking back at me as she leaned against the wall. She turned around, taking off at me at full speed, which was laughable in my own personal opinion. I chuckled as she swung at my chest, me just swaying away from the blow ever so gracefully. Tayuya growled angrily as she continued to swing at me with both fists now, me just dodging every attack with mimimal difficulty. Tayuya then sent her left leg my way, aiming at my chest again as her right hand aimed for my chin. I caught her leg with my left hand, swinging her in the opposite direction, then slammed my right hand into her back, using pure chakra to push her forward forcefully. Tayuya went flying forward, falling into the wall my bed leaned on, then fell onto the bed. As she laid on my bed face down, I brushed my hands on my pajamas, a grin plastered on my face.

"Well, good match but I'm way stronger than you little girl," I commented as I opened my door. "Now, let's get you out of here before someone thinks you just got date raped..."

"Oh, you're not finished yet Uzumaki Naruto!" Tayuya roared as she pulled herself up, wiping blood from her mouth. "Now, let me show you true power!" Strange marks covered Tayuya's entire body, a grin appearing on Tayuya's face as this occurred.

"What's this technique?" I wondered aloud as Tayuya appeared at my side in an instant, sending a fist toward my face. I rolled from the blow in the nick of time, not expecting Tayuya's speed to increase so drastically.

"This is the Curse Mark Level 1," Tayuya explained as she lurked forward menacingly. "It' increases my abilities beyond normal levels, including my speed and power..." She stopped talking as she appeared before me instantly, my eyes widening as she punched me directly in the stomach, blood spitting out my mouth as her fist connected. I stumbled backwards as I held my stomach in agony, not expecting this to occur.

"OK, so you're not bad then..." I murmured as I wiped the blood off my cheek. "I'm gonna have to step it up then, huh?"

"Do as you wish fool, but remember when I said "Level 1" earlier?" Tayuya asked as I shrugged in response. "Well, let me show you Level 2!" The curse marks all combine on Tayuya's body, her entire body enveloped in black. When it cleared, her appearance had completely changed, looking as if she had become a different person. Her hair had taken a more pinkish tone, her skin was now a brownish gray color. Her eyes were black, except for her pupils, which were a sick yellow.

"Well, are you having fun picking on children Tayuya?" a voice asked as another individual stood at the doorway, looking at Tayuya with a stern glare. "Come, Lord Orochimaru isn't very happy with you showing our young friend your awakened state."

"But..." Tayuya began, but silenced herself as she transformed back to her base form, leaving my room as I looked at this new individual with a grin.

"Sorry buddy boy, but that was my fight you just interrupted!" I shouted as I ran at Tayuya, but the mysterious stranger appeared before me, a long bone sliding out his wrist, pointing it at my chest.

"I know of your strength Uzumaki Naruto," the stranger commented as I looked down at this bone with shock. "I probably would stand no chance against you in my current state, but I will fight you to the death if you defy Lord Orochimaru. So, I'd appreciate if you stay in your room, I promise you Tayuya will cause you no trouble."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked in annoyance as the stranger turned away.

"I'm Kimimaro, remember my name well Uzumaki Naruto," the stranger answered as he guided Tayuya down the hallway. "I would be warned not to defy Orochimaru if I were you..."

"I'm surrounded by asskissers," I moaned as I leaned back against my wall.

"Not just that, people that could possibly go on par with you as well," Anko appeared out the shadows, stepping up to me with her usual grin. "Be careful, these Sound Four might be idiots, but that guy Kimimaro is a challenge. Your training might prove to be better, but that guy is powered by his devotion to Orochimaru. His Kekkai Genkai allows him to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells."

"OK, now say that in a language I understand nerd," I replied as Anko sighed. "I didn't go to the Academy you know!"

"He can control his bones in his body," Anko stated as I nodded in response. "So, just be careful Naruto."

"Yeah, got it," I answered as I turned away, giving Anko a wave.

Near the Akatsuki Hiedout, Itachi was in the middle of a lone training match, perfecting his jutsu with a Shadow Clone.

"Itachi-san, it's been a while since you requested to speak to me..." a voice interrupted as Itachi looked to his side, where a robed man was standing, a orange spiral mask covering his face. "It must be important if you called me here."

_to be continued..._

_gorutovssageta_


	10. Itachi's Resolve

"So, this is of Naruto Uzumaki eh?" the robed man questioned as Itachi nodded in response. "What of the boy? It isn't like you to take such a shine to someone Itachi."

"I just want to know your motive for allowing Naruto to join the Akatsuki," Itachi responded as he stood up. "This is highly unusual, aren't we supposed to extract the tailed beast from jinchuuriki? Why are we befriending one now?"

"Itachi, you're highly curious as well," the robed man stated as he leaned against a tall oak tree. "But I shall answer you. The reason why "Pain" was told to allow Naruto Uzumaki to enter the Akatsuki is quite simple: He is our trophy, so we can flaunt him in any way we please."

"A trophy?" Itachi responded as he brushed a strand of hair from his left eye. "Naruto Uzumaki is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, and he has not just the Kyuubi's power, but the Uchiha's pride as well."

"Yes, I heard he retrieved the Sharingan from Kakashi Hatake, quite impressive," the robed man commented. "To go so far in the act of revenge... this Naruto Uzumaki is too valuble to not be on our side. Don't you see Itachi, with Naruto Uzumaki, we'll have no problem in sealing away the remaining jinchuuriki. They all possess similar power, but not the strength or heart of Uzumaki. He's a killing machine, a boy crafted from the horn of the devil himself. His bloodlust along with cunning skill and mastery of jutsu in something that shall come in handy. As long as he is useful, he'll be on the team."

"I seem to feel as if you have other motivation Madara-sensei," Itachi responded as the robed man known as Madara did not utter a word. "But as you wish... but I do wish to know one thing, what of Sasuke? I heard that Orochimaru has his eye on him, the same as he did me when he allied with the Akatsuki."

"Orochimaru is of little importance to me, a forgotten relic that was irrelevant in the past," Madara answered. "Sasuke is the shining hope of the village, I doubt he would stray simply down the path of darkness for the word of Orochimaru. He's just a bug who refused to stay squashed, now he want's to obtain the Uchiha's power."

"So why allow Naruto to join him on his quest?" Itachi questioned. "Why allow him the power of the Sharingan and a jinchuuriki?"

"Because I've planted another seed in Orochimaru's presence, someone who is less a suspicion than our boy Naruto," Madara responded. "He is a skilled warrior none the less, a boy I met on my travel. He was eager to find his own way, so I bestowed him with the power to carve his own path into the future. He has leaked me quite the information, giving me intel on Orochimaru's every move. Itachi, I would like you to focus on Naruto's training of the Sharingan, give him the Uchiha secret as I did you. In return, I shall protect your kid brother Sasuke. Do we have a deal?" Itachi nodded as Madara gave a wave, then disappeared from the scene with a teleportation jutsu.

"Hey, let's head out Naruto!" Anko shouted as I looked up from my pillow at the overexcited kunoichi. "It's time for the invasion! Get up you lazy ass brat!"

"Hey, shut the hell up snake bitch!" I roared as I pulled the pillow over my face. "Tell Orochimaru he can wait! I'm not getting up until I'm rested!"

"Naruto, you need to register for the Chunin Exam, so get up!" Anko shouted as she pulled me out of bed. I looked up at her and growled angrily, which only made her laugh in response.

"Come on, are we leaving yet?" Haku asked as she stood by my door. "I don't want to waste any more time, let alone watch you two have four play."

"Ha, and what would you know of four play little girl?" Anko asked in a superior tone, Haku simply smiling in response.

"Well, when me and Naruto had sex, I didn't even need to use it, so nothing," Haku answered in an equally superior tone. I looked away from Anko's glare, which I was positive that if it could kill, it would.

"Let's go," Anko simply stated as she walked out my room, Haku and myself following in silence.

_Konoha_

"OK, line up to register for the Chunin Exam!" Anko shouted as she and several other shinobi stood by. "Now, to fill out the application, just place your name, the village you belong to, and head to the exam room for your written exam!"

"Name?" Anko asked as I entered.

"Jaden Urameshi," I answered as Anko wrote my name on a slip of paper.

"Village?"

"Sand."

"Registration complete, go for your written exam, good luck!"

"Thank you ma'am."

I walked away, looking back at Anko for a split second, who flashed me a smile. I was dressed as a Suna shinobi, equipped with several kunai and the Sand headband wrapped around my forehead. I wore a pair of costume glasses, along with a long black cloak that covered my entire body. I entered the written exam area and took my seat, next to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we meet again," I murmured with blood lust and malice in my voice, Sasuke snickering in response.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, me remembering that I'm supposed to be Jaden Urameshi.

"I'm Jaden, of clan Urameshi," I answered flatly. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else that I knew..."

"Then why did you address me by name?" Sasuke interrupted bluntly, me shrugging in response.

"What happen to your neck?" I asked, as I pointed to the bandaged area of Sasuke's neck.

"I was cut, by someone who won't be breathing very much longer," Sasuke answered darkly. "Some rogue shinobi kid caught me off guard, something that I'll never make the mistake of doing again..."

"Shouldn't you be doing your test?" a tall kid interrupted as he sat down in the seat opposite of mine. "This will determine if you make it to the second part of the exam, so you might not want to waste time."

"And who are you?" I asked as Sasuke returned to his test.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kabuto responded as he pointed to the headband wrapped around his forehead. "And you are...?"

"Jaden Urameshi, shinobi of the Sand," I answered as I pointed to my headband as well. It felt pretty weird wearing one, being my first time and all. I guess in that rite, it's kinda like sex, but less enjoyable. This Kabuto kid looked quite familiar, I had no idea why but it seemed as if he was an ally. Maybe it was the glasses, guy's with glasses do look more trusting sometime.

"Lord Orochimaru is awaiting us, so I'd finish the test rather quickly," Kabuto whispered as my eyes widened in response. This was the guy who was supposed to be my intel during the invasion!

"Right, I'll make sure to finish," I responded as I looked down at the test. "Question one, what is a good use of a kunai? Multiple choice... Damn I hate tests..."

_OK, came back with a short chapter. Next time I'll be back with the first official chapter of the new Invasion! _

_gorutovssageta_


	11. Invasion: Naruto vs Gaara

As I stood alongside the trio known as the Sand Sibling's, I began to sense an ominous presence in the midst of the team. I wasn't too keen on why, but the best bet was the younger silbing simply known as Gaara. Let's face it, guy's who don't even got a last name? Guy is either a lone wolf or a complete nut. At least I could say my last name was Uzumaki. Or Urameshi at this point, but on to the story. This guy was the shortest out of us, but looked as if he could kick some serious ass. He carried on his back a large jug, filled with who know's. But when I had met the trio a little while after I aced the phony test, I smelled the familiar stench of blood all over this guy. As I stood by with the trio. I awaited for the first half of the Chunin Exam to begin.

"Welcome to all those who passed our little "test" we administered," Anko announced as she flashed the crowd of genin her signature smile. "Now you will move on to our first half of the Chunin Exam. You must obtain these two scroll's from your opponent..." Anko held up two scroll's, one marked "Heaven" while the other scroll read "Earth" for some reason.

"Their is a limited amount of the scroll's that are in play at this time, each team shall be given one scroll," Anko continued. "Each team must bring one of each of these scroll's back to the meeting place, where we shall have the conclusion of the Chunin Exam. If you do not do this in the limited amount of time given, you are disqualified. No murder is allowed, as well as looking at what is inside of the scroll. Those who do will be punished if the seal on the scroll is broken, no matter the reason. Now, collect your scroll and be on your way." As I came up to Anko to recieve my scroll, she gave me a certain look as she held out the scroll. I knew the look all too well, the "Don't fuck this up Naruto" look. I snatched the scroll from her grasp as I turned around to regroup with my team. As I did, I was greeted by Master, who just woke his lazy ass up from his usual nap.

**"Naruto, you are an idiot," **Master stated as I sighed in response. **"Do you not sense it? The odor on that boy, the one with the red hair. He is a jinchuuriki, just as you are. Of course this doesn't cause for much worry, you having I, the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside you...**

"Enough you old ass fox, tell me what tailed beast is inside of him?" I demanded as Master growled in response to how I addressed him. "OK, sorry about that. Now tell me, what if his tailed beast can sense you inside me?"

**"Quite possible, if it is a tailed beast that has a substantial amount of chakra," **Master responded. **"We must watch how we move around this one, we might blow our pathetic cover. If our revenge is to proceed, we must move swift and out of sight."**

"So... we move like a shinobi?" I asked as Master nodded. "That's pretty obvious, but whatever. Now go away, I'm tired of this conversation."

**"Be wary Naruto..." **Master warned as I waved off the advice. I looked up from my mindscape, taking a deep breath as I resumed the real world. The siege had begun...

As I met up with the Sand Sibling's, the first thing I noticed was that the one known as Gaara was giving me a glance I didn't like too much. A look that I was the one giving the look in most situation's.

"You got a problem kid?" I asked as Gaara kept looking at me with that look, the look that had killer intent. "Because I swear, you keep looking at me, me and my fist are going to give your face a stern talking to."

"You... I don't like you..." Gaara stated as I tried to hold back from choking out the little bastard. "I want to see you... DEAD!"

"Gaara, stop this now!" Temari shouted as her and Kankuro latched on to both of the psychopath's arms. "Listen to your big brother and sister! You don't need to hurt him, he's on our team!"

"I don't like his face..." Gaara responded as the stench of blood filled the air. I sniffed the air almost like a dog as a stream of sand emerged before me, me taking off into the sky. As the stream of sand followed me, I replaced myself with a clone duplicate, allowing the duplicate to be swallowed in the sand as I retreated to the tree's. I watched from the tree as I contemplated what my next move should be. If I didn't put this little bastard in his place now, I'd kill him later. And I was under an order not too, but what could I do? I was in a situation, so I decided to handle it the Naruto Uzumaki way. Fight first, ask question's after I'm done kicking some ass! I emerged from the tree, alongside several Shadow Clone's I summoned. Gaara glanced over, more sand seeping from his jug, sliding across the pavement before taking off at me. I dodged it by jumping up, the other Shadow Clone's going on the defensive to keep the sand at bay. I sneered as I contemplated what jutsu to display here.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" I roared as a large dragon made of water took up half of the field, going after Gaara with the intent to kill. Gaara sneered as he broke away from hus brother and sister, dodging the water dragon as he held his hand in the direction of me. I glanced down as I was surprised by a stream of sand coming up from the ground, encasing me in a ball of sand.

"Sabaku Kyuu (Sand Coffin)!" Gaara shouted as the sand ball exploded, taking me along with it. Or so Gaara thought as the sand was transformed into mud, the me inside the sand transforming into water.

"Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu) loser," I announced as I emerged from the ground, using Kakashi's old jutsu. I made several hand sign's as Gaara sent more sand my way, the mud that once was Gaara's sand going up to defend me as a wall.

"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Rising Wall)!" I screamed as Gaara's sand was transformed into mud due to this.

"Do you think that will stop my hunger?" Gaara asked as he looked up, a twisted grin spreading across his face. "I will see your blood become one with my sand, it's begging me to make it so!"

"OK, you're starting to scare _me _kid, which is quite the feat," I stated as I eyed the psychopath. "You are straight crazy, nothing more nothing less. But I'll show you what _real _crazy is, real pain!" As I prepared to unleash some of my hidden power, I was interrupted by an ANBU member, who body flickered before the both of us.

"Enough, this battle is over!" the person shouted as Gaara laughed maniacally, sending a stream of sand at the ANBU member. The ANBU member body flickered from the sand, appearing behind Gaara with a poison needle in hand. I sighed as the ANBU member had Gaara in a acheckmate, or so he/she thought.

"Continue this battle and you will be disqualified from the Chunin Exam," the ANBU member warned as Gaara glared at the masked individual. 

"Whatever..." Gaara growled as he turned away, both Kankuro and Temari following him.

"Nice job there Haku," I stated as the ANBU member removed his/her mask, revealing Haku.

"How did you know it was me?" Haku asked as I grinned in response.

"Now who could wear that outfit better than you?" I asked as Haku blushed. "Actually, I just know your scent. For some reason, I've had an acute smelling ability, I don't know why."

"**That is due to me, of course," **Master responded as I moaned in response. **"I did a little adjustment on your body recently, you should begin to feel the effect's more and more as time goe's by. I can't have my host so weak, can I?"**

"Like I was weak to begin with," I stated as I turned back to Haku. "So, he put you on ANBU huh? Bold move, no doubt."

"Yes, but one I'm used to, wearing the mask and all," Haku replied as she brushed her hair back. "You do know your team is leaving you right?" I glanced back as my team indeed was far ahead, me taking off as Haku watched me.

_Flashback_

_"Haku, you seem to be adjusting well," Orochimaru stated as Haku placed the ANBU mask upon her face. "With Naruto taking the life of your master, I expected you to be more... sad then you are." _

_"My master died a shinobi's death," Haku answered as she fitted herself into the ANBU outfit. "Could you leave? I want to get changed..." _

_"I can give you the power you seek to avenge him," Orochimaru interrupted as Haku let go of her hair. which she was placing in a bun. "I can give you the strength you desire, the strength to even kill Naruto. Just do me one thing... be my eye's and ear's for a while. I need the Akatsuki to think that Naruto has placed the wool upon my eye's while I gather my army to defeat them. It will not be easy, with them having Itachi Uchiha and Pain, but I can make due. Will you joiin me?" _

_Flashback end_

Haku bit her lower lip as she turned back, still unsure of her decision. But as she would soon know, there would be consequence's sure to come...

As Itachi and Kisame stood outside the Akatsuki Hideout, an unexpected guest arrived at the hideout.

"Well, look who it is," Kisame announced as he gave the incoming person a grin. "Kimimaro, I've heard of you. Now what would one of Orochimaru's pawn's want with us?"

"Madara-sama sent me here to speak with the one known as Pain," Kimimaro stated as Itachi's eye's widened in surprise.

"This is Madara-sensei's secret seed?" Itachi wondered as Kimimaro turned to him.

"Madara-sama told me to only speak to you Itachi, and you Kisame," Kimimaro continued as Kisame grinned. "I have information on Orochimaru's action. Something so big, that you might want to hear this now." Itachi and Kisame guided him in as Kimimaro stood before the entire Akatsuki.

"What is it that you want pawn?" Pain asked as Kimimaro cleared his throat.

"Orochimaru is planning to use the Endotensei to resurrect a team of shinobi from back in the day, including the First Hokage," Kimimaro explained. "It is said that a upgraded version of the Endotensei can be found in the Hokage's room. He is planning to steal this in the uproar, then use the upgrade to stage an assault on the Akatsuki."

"Does he think such a feeble plan could possibly work?" Pain asked as Kimimaro continued.

"He is not finished yet... he has found the location of where the Sage of Six Path's was buried," Kimimaro continued as Pain's eye's widened. "Not buried, but a place where he was sealed in a time space jutsu. The jutsu can only be undone by a dense amount of chakra from a specific person and certain jutsu that is unknown to me. Supposedly, only a person that is a decendent of the Senju Clan can release it."

"_That doesn't make any sense, why would Madara be so calm then?" _ Itachi thought as he silently listened. "_The Sage of Six Path's is the most powerful being in the existence of the shinobi world. So why would he... unless he is planning upon this as well... but the Uchiha clan is a not a descendant of the Senju Clan..." _

"Meaning, Naruto Uzumaki right?" Pain announced as Konan looked up from folding a piece of paper. "Naruto is an Uzumaki, a direct decendant of the Senju Clan. So he would be able to undo the seal, along with the other remaining Senju, which is Senju Tsunade. That must be his plan... We could never defeat the Sage of Sox Path's..."

"So we just give up then?" Sasori asked as Deidara snickered.

"Sasori my man, why give up when we can face a legend _hmm_?" Deidara asked as Pain nodded.

"Yes, but my Rinnegan is no match for the Sage's Rinnegan..." Pain responded as everyone looked at the current Rinnegan holder. "We need to nip this plan in the bud... we are going to assault Orochimaru as he assualt's Konohagakure. Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame, you will travel to Konoha to put an end to this foolishness. I shall meet up with you when I have accomplished my own mission."

"And what is that, my fearless leader?" Kisame asked as Pain narrowed his eye's.

"Kill Senju Tsunade..." Pain responded as his hologram disappeared. "Make sure to bring back Naruto Uzumaki as well... by any mean's needed."

_Orochimaru's siege has begun! Akatsuki soon to enter the fold! The battle for the shinobiu world will begin... next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	12. Invasion: Naruto vs Team Guy

_Welcome to a new chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! I own nothing but the story itself._

As me and my team consisting of the Sand Sibling's ventured throughout the Forest of Death in search of the Earth Scroll, it seemed the forest never ended.

"Damn, where's all these shinobi who are supposed to have scroll's hiding at?" I complained as I twirled a kunai around my index finger, strolling down the forest path. "I could really use a good fight right about now…"

I was interrupted by a trap, which I walked through without notice. I walked through a wire trap, which caused several shuriken to rain down upon me from several different direction's. I used the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Substitute Skill) to replace my body with a log, which was pelted by all the kunai in place of me. I body flickered to a nearby tree, scanning the area for where my enemie's were located. I watched the Sand Sibling's venture ahead in search of who set the trap, myself staying in position. I activated my Sharingan, scanning the area for anyone with high level chakra in the area, but no one fit the description beside Gaara.

"Come on, I want a fight…" I grumbled as I traveled by tree, following the Sand Sibling's.

"Jaden, look out!" Temari roared as I stepped on a tree branch, which was teeming with paper bomb's. I used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to escape, but as I was falling toward the ground, an aerial attack initiated, several kunai homing in to pummel me from a distance. I wasn't expecting this, causing me to use a different technique to dodge the attack. I pulled from the holster on my belt a small, personalized kunai that bared a mark of the Flying Raijin. I threw it toward one of the tree's, using the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) to escape from the incoming kunai. As I teleported via the Hiraishin no Jutsu, I retrieved from the kunai from the tree I implanted it in, using the tree trunk to propel myself to the next tree. As I did, another trap was activated as I expected, me using my own kunai to repel most of the incoming kunai. I looked up as I discovered I was in the midst of another incoming trap, a large tree trunk tied to a rope homing in on my location. I readied myself as the tree trunk entered my radius, cutting the tree trunk in two with chakra claw's.

"Yes, no one saw me using that…" I murmured as I glanced down below, the Sand Sibling's in the midst of sieging an assault on a team of shinobi that were camping out ahead.

"These must be the shinobi who set up those trap's," I reminded myself as I allowed the Sand Sibling's to attack the three shinobi, but as Gaara enveloped them in a stream of sand, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Watch out, those were Shadow Clone's!" Kankuro roared as they were attacked from all direction's with shuriken and kunai, Gaara blocking them with his sand. I grinned as someone held a kunai up to my throat from the back of me.

"My Byakugan seen your chakra, it's like nothing I've ever seen," the person stated. "You managed to avoid all of Ten-Ten's trap's, plus you were using technique's that were not used by a shinobi of the Sand. So, just who are you?"

"Well, it's rude to ask someone their name without telling your own," I teased.

"I am Hyuga Neji, of the Hyuga clan," the person introduced himself. "Remember that as the last name you shall ever hear. Now, who are you?"

"Me? Well I'm… someone you should have never crossed path's with, Hyuga Neji," I answered.

Neji tried to attack me, me body flickering from the tree. I reappeared in another tree, watching what Neji's next move would be.

"Well, it seem's that fate has brought us together to face each other in battle," Neji stated as he body flickered before me, going into a taijutsu position. "Blame it on fate that you shall meet your end by the Gentle Fist."

"Gentle Fist, fate, all nonsense," I responded as Neji took aim at one of my chakra point's with his left hand, while I struck him in the face with my right hand. I winced in pain as his hand struck my chakra point, a line of blood going down my chin as his strike connected. I let out a beast like roar as my eye's went from clear blue to the eye's of the Kyuubi, exerting more force into the punch that I had connected to Neji's cheek. The sheer force of the chakra I was exerting caused Neji to go flying from the tree we both occupied, the Hyuga knocking his head against the trunk of the tree as he fell toward the ground. I looked down as the Hyuga fell, the bloodlust I was feeling almost unbarable at this point.

I chuckled as I gathered chakra for a Rasengan in my left palm, my eye's never leaving the falling genin. My chuckle transformed into a maniacal laugh as I jumped from the tree, going in the same direction as the falling Neji. Neji looked up, his eye's widened as he saw me not even 5 feet away, the hand with the Rasengan in my palm sprawled out before me, and him. Neji crossed his arm's across his chest, but it was too late at this point. I connected the Rasengan to his chest, breaking through his defense, almost with complete ease. As I did, I was struck from out of nowhere, not allowing me to finish off the helpless genin. I looked to my side as I was hit by one of Neji's teammate's, the one with the strange haircut.

"Now, feel the fury of the Leaf's most handsome shinobi, Rock Lee!" the shinobi roared in a youthful manner. Yeah, I could already tell this one was going to give me a fucking headache.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to slip past Gaara," I murmured as I looked at the one calling himself Rock Lee.

"L-Lee, escape from this place, he's too powerful!" Neji warned, but it was to no avail. The fool was just too desperate to meet his end. Lee flew at me with almost blinding speed, but I was able to see it through with the Sharingan. He began to attack me from all side's, me blocking each attack by pressing my Sharingan to it's limit. This fool might be an idiot, but he was an expert of hand to hand combat, even I had to admit. I analyzed his movement via Sharingan, trying to find a weak point or a moment where a single area of his body was left open. Nothing.

Though this kid was still a genin, whoever trained him would be a task to defeat with his offensive abilities. I knew I would need to rely on long range attack's, fighting this one head on with his speed and abilities would be an issue. With Neji, I was able to counter the sheer force of his attack's due to the fact that my speed excelled his own. But this kid was even faster than me, so meaning I would need to rely on long range jutsu or attack's. I leaped backward, narrowly missing a kick from Lee that was aimed at my torso. As I leaped backward, I sent several kunai at the incoming genin, who managed to use his speed to miss being pierced by them. I made several hand sign's as Lee approached, preparing myself as he edged forward. It was time for me to stop playing with these children, though they did surprise me.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)!" I roared as I unleashed a massive fireball at the incoming Lee, who looked on with amazement.

"But… that is an Uchiha jutsu…' Lee stammered as he witnessed the Sharingan in my eye's, almost choking on his own spit. "W-who are you?"

"I'm the Red Demon of Konoha… bitch," I shot back as Lee was consumed by the mighty fireball, part of the Forest of Death going ablaze.

Not too far along, a Konoha shinobi witnessed the fire from his position, investigating the situation from in the tree's. As he saw a Sand shinobi unleash the fireball, he reported his finding back to Anko, who was posted at the station above the check in point.

"Ma'am, a Sand shinobi just used an Uchiha technique against some of our shinobi!" the shinobi reported. Anko looked up from her paperwork, already quite aware of who was causing the mayhem.

"This is the Chuunin Exam, we don't have time for such frivolous matter's," Anko responded as she looked back down at her paperwork. "Return to your post."

"I also seen that the boy had the Sharingan ma'am," the shinobi continued, Anko dropping the pen that was in her hand. "I think this should be reported back to the Hokage, this could be a declaration of war." Anko looked down at her paperwork, wondering what her next move should be. She brushed her hair back, a twisted smile replacing her usual beautiful smile. As the officer stood before Anko, a snake slithered across the floor, biting the shinobi on his ankle.

"W-what the hell?" the shinobi exclaimed as he felt the bite, the pain registering through his entire body.

"That snake just poisoned you, my naïve friend," Anko hissed as she stood up, the paperwork flying onto the floor. The other three shinobi in the room looked at her, eye's widened.

"B-But why would you do such a thing?" the shinobi asked as he fell to the ground, a white foam coming from his mouth. Anko grinned broadly, as the shinobi fainted from the sheer pain of the poison.

"Arrest her, now!" one of the other shinobi roared, a shinobi grabbing Anko by her shoulder's. Anko elbowed the shinobi in his stomach, then flipped him across her back. As the shinobi hit the floor before Anko, she grinned as several snake's surrounded his body, slowly nibbling on his flesh. The other shinobi rushed at the snake princess, but she was already prepared for them. She unleashed a trap she had built in case this was to occur. A floor trap that was filled to the brim with venomous snakes, the two shinobi falling into the pit without warning.

"Pitiful, for those I used to call my allies," Anko stated as she left the tower. "Let's go find the hyperactive knucklehead."

_Next chapter: Naruto will have an eventful rematch with the avenger himself, Sasuke Uchiha! Plus, the Konoha ninja become aware of the siege! What will happen next? Find out next chapter, of the Shinobi Hunter!_


	13. Invasion: Akatsuki's Arrival

_New chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! I do not own anything but the story! _

So far, my day had been fantastic. I had gained information on the Byakugan, learned a few new Taijutsu technique's thank's to the idiot with the bowl cut, and I was confident that the fun was just beginning. While finishing up with those two genin, I had decided to take a detour from the Sand Sibling's, who had gone on ahead without me anyway. Since I was in the village, I wanted to capture more of those scroll's the old man kept in his office, which would most likely be empty right now due to the preparation of the second part of the Chuunin Exam. So now would be the perfect opportunity to learn some new jutsu. I tree traveled toward the village, being intercepted surprisingly by Anko.

"Hey snake bitch, what's up?" I greeted, which earned me a slap to the face.

"Thank's for blowing your cover Naruto, now my cover's blown because I need to keep an eye on your careless ass," Anko remarked as I snickered, disregarding her comment. As I opened my mouth to respond, I was interrupted by the body flickering technique, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame appearing before me.

"Well, this is unexpected," I remarked as I glanced over at the Akatsuki member's. "What's going on, why are you here for?"

"We're here for you Naruto, we need you to come with us," Konan stated as she held out her hand. "Now come, we must hurry. Pain will be meeting us here soon, when he is done disposing of Senju Tsunade."

"What are you talking about? I thought my mission was to observe Orochimaru?" I questioned, not understanding the meaning of this interruption. "What's really going on here? And who is this Senju Tsunade?"

"Yes, why don't you tell him what's really going on here Konan?" a voice hissed as Orochimaru slithered from the bark of a tree, giving the Akatsuki member's a sinister smile. "I see you've come for my boy Naruto, now why would you give me such a gift, then try to take him away?"

"Naruto is not your property, he is a member of the Akatsuki," Konan answered, pulling me toward her chest. "Tell me, how did you have intel that Naruto was sent to spy on you?"

"You Akatsuki are still the same, nothing has changed since I abandoned your pathetic organization," Orochimaru stated. "I'm disappointed that you would send a child that I have been watching since he was a fledgling. Truly, I expected better."

"Orochimaru, we've already discovered your plan, it's over before it even begun," Konan remarked, Orochimaru responding with a chuckle.

"You see, that's the problem with you Akatsuki, you think so much inside the box, that it's sickening," Orochimaru commented. "How is my plan foiled, because you killed Tsunade Senju and captured Naruto Uzumaki? Did you honestly think I needed them? No, I made you _think _I needed them, when in actuality I just needed them out the way. Did Kimimaro also mention to you that I have found a way to unseal the time-space seal without the need of either of those worthless scum?"

"You knew that Kimimaro was spying for us?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, I did not until I was informed by my own spy, who has done a fine job," Orochimaru answered, which cued whoever this spy was to step out from the shadow's.

"Haku, you sold us out?" I asked as the masked girl stood by Orochimaru's side.

"Lord Orochimaru promised to grant me the power to kill you," Haku answered, taking off the mask. "I will make you pay for what you did to Master Zabuza."

"I'm going to tear the skin off your bone for this, Haku," I hissed as my eye's took the resemblance of Master's eye's.

"Don't worry about that, since we have Orochimaru cornered, let's kill him first," Konan told me, which delighted me even more. "If you will, Deidara."

"Before we play our game, I wonder why you aren't with us Naruto?" Orochimaru asked, giving me that damn smile. "Don't you know what the Akatsuki are planning to do with you? They are using you as a pawn, for their amusement at this point in time. They want the tailed beast that reside's in your hide, the great Kyuubi no Yoko. It's all part of their plan, or did they not inform you?"

"That is not the truth," Konan assurred me. "Orochimaru is trying to decieve you so you'll join his side. He say's he doesn't need you, but he doe's indeed. Konohagakure will not fall easily, your brute strength would be sufficent enough to pave the way toward his ultimate goal."

"I have the Sage of Six Path's soon to be in my control, why would I need a fox brat?" Orochimaru shot back. "You are the one's who want his tailed beast, so you can pave they way to your ultimate goal. Do not try to pull the wool over the child's eye's. Why lie when you know I speak the truth?"

"Enough, I don't care what you say Orochimaru!" I bellowed. "I just can't stand you, so even if they are using me, I'm allying with them to beat the fuck out of you. So stop with the melodrama, I'm with the Akatsuki."

"As you wish, you foolish child!" Orochimaru roared, clapping his hand's together. As he did, four coffin's slid from the dirt, each labeled one through four.

"Those coffin's, what is inside them?" I asked, looking at the Akatsuki member's at my side.

"They contain the First through Fourth leader's of the Konohagakure Village," Itachi answered, me opening my eye's wide in surprise. "Except the Third, of course."

"Yes, first, second, and fourth! I saved one of the coffin's for dear Sarutobi-sensei, who shall be meeting his end by the Sage once I resurrect him," Orochimaru stated gleefully. "I planned to have him face his teacher's, but what would be more intriguing to see what the Professor could do against the greatest shinobi who ever existed? It give's me the chill's just thinking of the outcome!"

"So, one of these coffin's contain's the Fourth Hokage?" I asked, my eye's not leaving the fourth coffin. "Everyone back off of him, that bastard's all mine..."

The three coffin's popped open, each revealing the body's of the First, Second, and Fourth Hokage inside. Orochimaru did several hand sign's, using his jutsu to resurrect them to this world.

"What's going on here?" Hashirama asked, stepping from inside his coffin. "This look's like... the Forest of Death! But why am I here...?"

"Brother, I think this is a jutsu, we have been resurrected," Tobirama answered, stepping from his coffin as well. "And who is this young one that is over here?"

"Impossible... Hashirama and Tobirama... I am Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage," Minato stated as he stepped from his coffin. "This jutsu has brought us back to the world of the living..." Minato was silenced suddenly when he looked over at me, me giving him a look of pure hate.

"Naruto...?" Minato asked me, looking at me with shock written all over his face. "Why are you here? What is going on?"

"I can answer that, you all have been resurrected to fight for me," Orochimaru answered, placing a kunai with a spell tag wrapped around it inside both Hashirama and Tobirama's head.

"War... even now after all this time," Hashirama stated as he was returned to his prime form along with Tobirama, both of their personalitie's suppressed.

"Naruto, get away from here," Minato warned me, as Orochimaru approached him. "Escape while you can, while I can still speak. Please, go before I hurt you!"

"You're the one who's going to be revisiting the grave old man," I growled as I advanced toward him.

"No, why are you like this Naruto?" Minato asked, looking at me with exasperation. "These people with you, they are not Konohagakure citizen's! No, not my only s-" Minato was silenced as the kunai with the spell tag was placed inside his head by Orochimaru, suppressing his personality.

"Enough, you're time to talk is over," Orochimaru stated as he stood by his three men. "Kill them, and do not hold anything back."

_It's a cliffhanger! Next chapter, the Akatsuki will face off against the might of the three strongest shinobi to ever exist! Naruto vs. Minato! Itachi and Kisame vs. the Second Hokage! Konan and Deidara vs. the First Hokage! I apologize for the short chapter of non action, but next chapter will be PACKED! See ya then! _

_gorutovssageta_


	14. Invasion: Akatsuki vs Kage

_Welcome to the newest chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! I do not own anything but the story! _

"Deidara, assist me in taking out the First Hokage," Konan instructed as Hashirama chose her as his target.

"So, you'd like me to share my artistic style with a legend _hmm_?" Deidara asked as he molded a bird out of his explosive clay. Hashirama did not waste any time, running at Konan full speed as Deidara watched the legend approach her without hesitation. As Hashirama approached Konan, he was bombarded by clay bird's, which flew around him mockingly at first. But then they swooped in, homing in on the running Hokage. The Hokage dodged them as they entered his radius, not placing a hand on even one. As they surrounded Hashirama, Deidara caused them to explode, seemingly taking the Hokage with them. But as the smoke cleared, Hashirama was unaffected, a wood clone in place of the actual being. Hashirama stood on a tree branch, preparing to use ninjutsu, but was intercepted by a gust of paper, Konan appearing behind him with a kunai in her palm. She tried to stab the Hokage in the neck, but Hashirama did a backflip to avoid the assault. Hashirama placed his hand on his belt, which held several kunai and shuriken attached to it. Konan watched as Hashirama sent several shuriken at her, which she made no attempt to avoid. The shuriken littered her body, but the body fell apart, just a paper clone. Konan emerged from above, going in for an aerial assault on Hashirama, who seemed as if he was expecting this. He rolled from the attack, making several unknown hand sign's. As he did, the branches of the trees stretched toward Konan, who used paper wings to hover in the sky. She flew off through the forest, dodging shuriken and kunai that Hashirama and his tree branches were throwing, making this a battle of flight. Konan glanced back as Hashirama was hot on her tail, continuing to try to land an attack with the extending tree branches. As Konan stepped on a branch to propel herself farther in the air, she was caught in a trap set by Hashirama, the tree branch twisting around her ankle. Konan struggled to get her foot free, trying to use a kunai to cut off the branch. It was to no avail, Hashirama advancing quickly. Knowing now was the time to act, Konan began to make hand sign's, but was halted by two branches, which wrapped around her arms. As they did, Konan was pulled into submission, Hashirama almost directly in front of the kunoichi now. As he stepped on the branch that Konan occupied as well, he was bombarded with a large clay bird, the bird dragging him to the ground before it exploded. Deidara came down on another large clay bird, hovering before Konan.

"You could use some help, _hmm_?" Deidara asked as he placed four small bugs on the branch. Each bug crawled on a branch that was immobilizing Konan, exploding on contact. Konan rubbed her wrists as she looked down at where Hashirama was supposed to be located.

"He's gone!" Konan roared as Deidara's smile was wiped off his face by the statement. Deidara looked down as well, a bead of sweat going down his brow. Hashirama appeared from underneath the ground, in a protective wood barrier. He emerged from the wood barrier, unharmed.

"I might even need to use what I was saving for that damned Itachi," Deidara stated as he pulled a special clay out of the secret pocket in his Akatsuki cloak. "You should stand back Konan, _hmm._ This art will be an explosion!"

As Itachi and Kisame stood before Tobirama, Tobirama advanced silently, making several hand signs as he went forward. Kisame did the same in response, both of the shinobi using the Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu. The two water dragons clashed in air, Kisame nodding at Itachi, who prepared his own jutsu.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi roared as he sent a large fireball to the side of Tobirama, who looked over at the incoming fireball nonchalantly. He made no move to avoid it, instead the Tobirama who was in battle with Kisame transformed into a puddle of water, the real Tobirama appearing out of nowhere it seemed. He countered the fireball with his own jutsu, Kisame widening his eyes as he watched this display of Water Style jutsu.

"He is powerful, his Water Style jutsu is beyond normal levels," Kisame stated as Itachi's Sharingan transformed into the Mangekyou.

"He is, but now it's time for me to get serious," Itachi remarked as he advanced forward, Kisame following him with Shark Skin. Itachi moved to the side, allowing Kisame to advance, who swung Shark Skin at Tobirama with one quick swing, Tobirama countering the attack with a kunai. Kisame swung at him again, but it was to no avail, the Hokage jumping back, using several shuriken to cover himself. Kisame held his sword before the shuriken, the shuriken bouncing off the powerful sword. Kisame swung the sword with all his might before Tobirama, the sheer force of the attack causing Tobirama to go on guard. As Tobirama crossed his arms across his chest, Itachi attacked him from behind, Tobirama transforming into a puddle of water as his attack made contact.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't playing anymore Itachi?" Kisame asked as Itachi's body was covered with a red aura.

"You're right, I did..." Itachi stated, watching Tobirama advance. "S-"

As I stood before Minato, I felt a feeling of anger I never felt before. It was not just sheer anger, it was pure rage. I felt as if I wanted to strip the skin off of this man's bones. It might have been my own emotions mixed with Master's emotions, who was pissed off to no end himself, influencing me. But this was the man responsible for the sealing of Master inside me, and not to mention now the deaths of several shinobi who died by my hands. He was the cause... he was my fuel. I ran up to the legendary shinobi, swinging angrily, Minato responding by dodging easily. I continued to swing, Minato dodging every punch I threw. I stopped swinging, preparing to use the hand signs for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. But I was stopped by Minato, who placed the Flying Thunder God seal across my side. I looked down in shock as I tried to swing at Minato, who's face was not even a half an inch from my chest, after placing the seal. I tried to throw a direct punch, aiming for his face, but Minato disappeared in a yellow light, appearing to the other side of me, with a Rasengan in his palm. I looked back in shock as he tried to plant the Rasengan in my side, me using the Hiraishin no Jutsu to escape, by teleporting to the seal I placed earlier in the forest. Minato followed, teleporting right next to my side. This time I spotted him, activating my Sharingan. I dodged as he tried to swing at me, kicking him down into a tree. But as Minato's back was about to collide with the tree, he disappeared in that yellow light again. I scanned the area, keeping my back against a tree trunk. I kept a watch on both sides of me, knowing that the mark of the Flying Thunder God was on my left side. As I watched my sides, a kunai flew past my face, cutting me slightly as it did. In a instant, Minato appeared in front of me, two Rasengan's in his palms. My eye's widened as his hands stretched out toward my chest, my Sharingan not even close to being able to pick up his movement. As the Rasengan's were about to be slammed into my chest, a tail sprung out from nowhere, intercepting Minato from performing his attack.

"Looked like you could use a hand... brat," a voice stated as Sasori appeared next to me, looking at me with those creepy eyes. "My poisons won't work on the already dead, so I'll have to resort to using something I haven't used in a while... the Third Kazekage."

"Wait, what do you mean...?" I asked as Sasori shed his skin, or so I thought. The real Sasori appeared from inside of what I thought was his real body, taking out a scroll from his Akatsuki cloak.

"Are you going to help me brat, or just get in my way?" Sasori asked as I growled, not feeling the way Sasori was speaking to me. Besides, this was my fight! I wanted the satisfaction of killing the Yellow Flash, not this puppet freak! I sighed as I analyzed the situation, knowing Sasori wouldn't leave willingly.

"Fine, let's finish this guy off," I stated as I glanced at Sasori, completely content on allowing him to try to defeat Minato. He will try... and fail.

"_Besides, if I have to, I can always transform into that... but I haven't used that since my first time I went on a mission with the Akatsuki. Oh well, all I know is this is going to be fun..." _

Meanwhile, Haku was awaiting Orochimaru's further orders, watching the battle between Itachi and Tobirama.

"Having fun, Haku?" a voice asked as Anko appeared by Haku's side, looking at her directly in the face.

"Who do you serve, Orochimaru or Naruto?" Haku asked as Anko smiled, licking her lips with a look of pure lust.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with such trivial things Haku," Anko stated as she pulled a kunai from her pouch. "Just worry about yourself first..."

_Sasori and Naruto vs. Minato!_

_Deidara and Konan vs. Hashirama!_

_Itachi and Kisame vs. Tobirama! _

_Haku vs. Anko!_

_What will be the outcome? And what is this transformation Naruto is speaking of? Find out everything next chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	15. Invasion: Sasori's Demise

_Welcome to the Shinobi Hunter: Invasion. I do not own nothing but the story itself. _

"You know, you're a lot younger than I expected Sasori," I commented as I glanced at the red haired Akatsuki member that stood by my side.

"This isn't my real body, this body is a puppet as well," Sasori explained, summoning a puppet that was sealed inside of a scroll. "But I find no need to use me at this time. The Third Kazekage should prove more than enough." My mind did a flop as I tried to figure out how Sasori was a puppet and using a puppet, but I had to move as Minato teleported to my side again, another Rasengan in his palm. Sasori pulled me back, using some type of sand to block the incoming Rasengan.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Sasori as a superior grin crossed the puppet master's face.

"That is the Third Kazekage's special Iron Sand technique," Sasori explained as he watched Minato try to press the Rasengan through the iron sand. "Due to my puppet being made from the actual Kazekage himself, I gain the ability of his Iron Sand technique that made him so difficult to kill."

"You're a sick son of a bitch Sasori," I remarked as a grin slithered across my face. "I'm impressed. Let's finish this." Minato used the Hiraishin no Jutsu, disappearing in thin air as I said this statement, Sasori and I going on the defensive as soon as the Kage moved an inch. Minato appeared behind Sasori, the tree branch beneath Sasori's feet marked with the Hiraishin symbol. With his feet planted on the Hiraishin symbol, Minato switched to the side of the branch Sasori was standing on, holding the Rasengan at Sasori's back. I decided to take this opportunity to knock the Kage down a peg, throwing a Hiraishin marker at the tree trunk next to Sasori's back. This distracted Minato for the moment, giving me the opportunity to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport to where the marker was placed. This puppet Minato thought I was aiming at him, so when I tossed the marker in his direction, he moved backward slightly. When he did, a clone of me appeared behind him, wrenching both of his arm's behind his back, the real me gathering a Odama Rasengan while I also prepared to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu. But Sasori intervened, sending the Third Kazekage puppet at the immobilized Minato, who was beginning to struggle with my clone. I watched as Minato elbowed my clone in the chest, a broad cloud of smoke surrounding him. I used the Hiraishin no Jutsu, which I had placed another marker on the clone I sent to restrain Minato, so I appeared behind him instead of in front of him. I sent another clone in front of him, the clone in front of him using a mock Rasengan. Minato dodged the clone's clumsy Rasengan, kicking the clone in the side after he did. As it disappeared, I planted the Odama Rasengan in the side of his chest. I let out a roar as the Rasengan increased in size, now taking on the color of Master's chakra. The enhanced Rasengan swallowed Minato in a blinding crimson light, Sasori and I shielding our eye's (Or whatever the creepy puppet idiot does) as the Kage was defeated.

"One down, two and a snake to go," I muttered as I wiped the sweat from my brow. "By the way, thank's for nothing Sasori. You were useless, as usual of course."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner you little brat!" Sasori hissed as he and I stared each other down menacingly. "I should cut you down right here you little..." Sasori was interrupted as his real (or puppet) body was hit from every side by Rasengan's, Minato and about three clones of Minato each with two Rasengan's in their palms spearing the puppet master. I looked on with a bewildered expression on my face, Sasori spitting out what almost looked like blood out his mouth. Minato's clones disappeared as I stood on the opposite tree branch Minato and the injured Sasori were on, me looking at Minato, who's expression almost challenged my own.

"I didn't like the bastard, I would have probably killed him myself one day, but he was a good ally," I muttered quietly as a red aura surfaced around my body. "I can't just let you go around doing what you want, that mean's Orochimaru wins. And as long as I have breath in my body, I refuse to let that happen. I don't care if your a Hokage, I don't care that you're the _Fourth _Hokage. Every bone in my body says I need to kill you, and I will do it. With pleasure..."

I let out a primal roar as the crimson chakra surrounding my body increased, almost giving me a type of inky like chakra. My skin began to tear off my bones, replacing it was a red chakra coating that covered my entire body. My eye's went black on the outside, the iris turning completely red. I did not grow any tail's as I did in my old transformation's, this one was the complete version. This was the form I took when I have complete control over Master's power, enhancing my strength, speed, and chakra to Master's level of strength.

"Now, you'll know the real reason they call me the Red Demon of Konoha, dear Hokage," I growled in a more hoarse voice than my normal one. Minato did not even bat an eye, using the Hiraishin no Jutsu to try to target the marker he placed on my body. But from the blank expression on his face when he tried, I knew though he couldn't express it, he was surprised.

"You must have not been paying attention, my skin was shredded when I took this form fool," I remarked as I used the chakra emulating around me to form an arm. I used this chakra arm to try to grab Minato, but he teleported to the marker he placed on the tree branch. I chuckled as I created another hand, both hands now homing in to Minato's location. Minato tried to escape by foot this time, but I managed to grab hold of the retreating Kage as he made a move. I tossed him in the air, gathering a concentrated dose of chakra inside of my mouth. Minato tried to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to escape, but I activated my Sharingan, which increased my visual prowess in this form. I was able to slow down his movement to the point where I saw him disappear in the yellow light, me gathering a Final Rasengan in my hand. As I tried to focus on where he would reappear, Minato reappeared in slow motion near another tree whioch bared the marker of the Hiraishin. I teleported in an instant, not bothering to even use the Hiraishin no Jutsu. My speed was so superior in this form, there was no need to use such a trivial jutsu. Minato looked at me in surprise as I held the Final Rasengan above my head, a grin forming on my face.

"Naruto, you would slay this man?" a familiar voice asked me as someone landed on the ground behind me. Minato remained motionless as I looked behind me, no one other than that dirty snake Orochimaru.

"What the hell do you want snake?" I growled as I looked at the snake suspiciously. "Wait your turn to die, it's your pawn's turn right now."

"Naruto, do you know who this man is?" Orochimaru asked me, looking at me with a very sly grin.

"This is the Fourth Hokage, who I'm about to kill," I responded, Orochimaru wagging his index finger at me.

"No dear boy, this is not _just_ the Fourth Hokage," Orochimaru replied with his grin increasing in size.

"Enough Orochimaru, he doesn't need to know anymore at this point," a voice stated as Pain in the flesh stood behind Orochimaru, about five other's that looked similiar to him standing by his side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I flashed Pain a confused glance. "What shouldn't I know? Tell me, before I force it out of one of you!"

"He doesn't want you to know that the Fourth Hokage is your father Naruto... Namikaze!" Orochimaru shouted with a wild laugh, Pain looking away as I looked at the motionless figure that stood near me.

"My... what?" I asked as I looked at Orochimaru, who was practically in tears from all of his laughter.

"Oh yes, this is your father, Minato Namikaze," Orochimaru answered. "They kept in from you because they were afraid that you would try to side with the village if you knew. They were afraid because you were going to ruin the plan they have for you Naruto! They want nothing about you but except..." As Orochimaru was going to unveil the plan the Akatsuki were hiding from me, he was struck down by an unknown force, Pain even looking around to see who would have done such a thing.

"I see you were too weak to silence this arrogant fool Nagato," a voice stated as a masked man appeared beside me. Along with him was Kimimaro, who was investigating Orochimaru's body.

"It's a fake, this isn't the real Orochimaru," Kimimaro confirmed. "This is a human puppet that was made to look like Orochimaru. The real one could be anywhere and anyone, he's a master of disguise."

"Search the village, bring Kakuzu and Hidan with you," the masked man instructed as he looked at me next. "Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to finally meet with the boy who has been working with my organization for so long."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. "I thought Pain was the leader of the Akatsuki." The masked man chuckled as he patted me on the back.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be so naive for someone as powerful as you are," the masked man remarked. "Not everything in this world of shinobi as it appears. I am Madara Uchiha, but please just call me Tobi."

"**Did he just say Madara Uchiha?" **Master asked as I nodded, looking the mysterious individual up and down. **"No... he is not the true Madara Uchiha. He is a fraud, but his power is similiar to Madara Uchiha's. Indeed, they are of the same cloth." **

"You aren't Madara Uchiha, I just got the confirmation from a friend," I stated as Tobi chuckled at this, a Sharingan eye appearing from the hole that was near his eye. "Who are you really, I want to know."

"I am a enigma," Tobi answered, his Sharingan eye glaring at me slightly giving me the creeps. "Just know that Naruto Uzumaki. You are as well, which is why I am giving this to you." I looked with a stunned expression as Tobi handed me a custom fit Akatsuki cloak, along with what looked like the ring Sasori alway's wore.

"Officially, welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto Uzumaki," Tobi continued, giving me another pat on the back. "I've decided to pair you up with Itachi, so meaning Kisame and Deidara will now be partner's. You and Itachi might be a bit unorthodox due to the fact you both wield the Sharingan, but after a while I think you'll be a perfect fit. Now, on to the pressing matter's at hand. Orochimaru is staging an all out war against the Akatsuki as well as the Konohagakure Village. This pose's a problem due to the army that Orochimaru has, which is an army of the dead. We must nip this in the bud now, meaning we must find a way to neutralize the Endotensei jutsu. Naruto, I need you to start weakening the army that is being built, while I go to crush Orochimaru on my own. If he want's a war, he's going to get it. Get your Akatsuki cloak on and get into the battlefield. Nagato, come with me." Pain nodded as he and the look alike's followed Tobi deep into the forest, leaving me alone with the motionless Minato.

"My father..." I muttered as I looked deep into the man's eyes. They looked just like my own... I brushed this away, taking off the Sand outfit I was previously wearing, pulling the Akatsuki cloak over it. Nearby, a Leaf headband laid on the ground, looking almost brand new. I brushed it off, taking off the Suna headband I was wearing. I looked at it without making a noise for a moment, wondering what I should do now. As I did, I thought off all the hate that was dealt to me, just all of the pain. I grasped the headband tightly, looking at it with sheer hatred. I took the headband against a sharp rock, cutting it down until the Leaf insignia had a cut across it. I smiled with satisfaction as I draped the headband over my forehead, tying it in the back. I now felt complete, looking at the Kage that stood motionlessly before me. I gathered a Rasengan, looking at him with a evil grin.

"Let's finish this old man," I stated as I walked toward him.

As Tobi and Pain traveled through the forest, a mysterious person darted before them, Tobi greeting him with a slight hmph.

"So, how did it go Zetsu?" Tobi asked as Zetsu gave him a creepy smile. "Good... as expected. He will be most efficient in the future..."

_Naruto will take on Minato for Round 2! But will Minato just be defeated so easily? Or does the sinister Orochimaru have something else planned for the newest Akatsuki member? And what are Tobi's motive? Find out all in the next chapter of The Shinobi Hunter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	16. Invasion: Naruto vs Sasuke

_The Shinobi Hunter_

_By gorutovssageta_

_Hey, gorutovssageta here. Want to say this, because of a few negative reviews I received, I want to fully explain myself. I'm not the type of author that will tell every single detail from the beginning, unless it is an essential part of the plot at the moment, so if you're expecting to learn everything from reading two chapters, it's not going to happen. This is called storytelling, the story would get boring quickly if I let out every single secret before the story is firmly on the ground. For those who doubt this story, stick with it. It will only get better, believe me when I say this. I made a few mistakes in the beginning of the story I will be fixing as well, I'm aware of these mistakes, but I don't have much time to fix them which is why I desperately need a beta if anyone if interested. Also, if you PM'd me and I did not answer I apologize, I do try to reply to everything I get sent, bad or good, but it's hard sometimes with my schedule. I also try to send out thank you's as well, which I haven't got to do in a while. I thank everyone that takes the time to review this story, believe it or not this gives me the ambition to get out another chapter faster. So once again, thank you everyone that has this story on their story alerts and favorites and those who have me on their author alerts I appreciate it. On to the story! I do not own Naruto, just this story. R&R. _

As Tobi and Pain arrived at the Konohagakure Village, they were greeted by several ANBU level shinobi, who were stationed at each perimeter of the village.

"Weren't Kakuzu and Hidan supposed to clear the area of all vermin?" Tobi asked Pain. "This is a bother, but it can't be helped I suppose."

"State your name and purpose," one of the ANBU member's stated, Tobi glancing at the ANBU member with his visible Sharingan eye.

"I am Madara Uchiha, I've come to eliminate Orochimaru," Tobi responded, earning a chuckle or two from the crowd of shinobi.

"Tenzo, what do you think?" another ANBU asked the other ANBU member. "What should we do with them?"

"We'll interrogate them, they must belong to some group or cult," Tenzo answered. "I'm guessing a cult that worship Madara Uchiha."

"You did not hear me, I _am _Madara Uchiha," Tobi insisted. "Fine, let me give you a taste…" Tenzo sprung forth, sending a kunai aimed at Tobi's forehead, which Tobi cut in two as it spiraled at him. As the kunai was cut in two, the explosive tag attached to the tip exploded, blanketing half of the field in a thick smoke.

"Is this all the ANBU of the Konohagakure Village can muster?" a sinister voice asked as the smoke cleared off into a distance, revealing Tobi, who appeared to be unscathed. "I'd expect someone with Hashirama's cell's not to go as low as using a parlor trick to defeat me."

"How could you possibly know that…?" Tenzo asked, Tobi beginning to chuckling in Tenzo's mid-sentence.

"My Sharingan see's all, my friend," Tobi answered, glaring at the wood user with his visible Sharingan eye. "It's ashame, if I'd come to cleanse this village, I might have asked you to join me. But I'm pressed for time at the moment, so let's wrap this up."

"I decide when we're finished here 'Madara' now ANBU, let's finish this," Tenzo shot back. Tenzo's eye's widened underneath his mask as he glanced back at his team, who were all in a motionless state.

"I-Impossible, how could you place them in a genjutsu when you never even looked them eye to eye?" Tenzo stammered.

"My ocular power is unmatched," Tobi remarked as he ran at Tenzo full speed. Tenzo went into a defensive stance, but was appalled when Tobi ran past him.

"Nagato, kill the clone," Tobi commanded as Tenzo's body was blown to several piece's by Pain's Shinra Tensei, each piece made of wood. The real Tenzo, running back toward the Hokage's office, looked behind him to see if the area was clear. It was, Tobi too far at this point to give chase.

"So, did you think you'd escape?" a voice hissed as Tenzo was held up against a brick wall in a choke hold by the teleporting Tobi. "It was a nice effort, but futile in the end. Let's see that face…" Tobi took off Tenzo's mask, revealing a man with short brown hair with almond shaped black eye's, wearing a happuri-style forehead protector that framed his face.

"So you've seen my face, now what?" Tenzo asked as Tobi gave him a sinister glance.

"Now I'll need you to tell me your real name, along with the rest of your information," Tobi remarked as he looked Tenzo in the eye. "I'll be the 'special referee' for the Third's and Orochimaru's little match…"

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Sasuke, who was scanning the area ahead with his Sharingan.

"A group of people, each with a shit load of chakra," Sasuke reported as he looked at Sakura. "It must be other genin duking it out. Since we're a man short, we'll make use of this. We'll sneak over, ambush the losing team for their scroll so we can advance. It's a risky tactic, but it's the only way we'll survive a fight. It'll be up to you to escape once we capture the scroll, so be on your guard."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura responded as she and Sasuke tree traveled to the location.

As I glared at my unmoving bastard father, I was surprised to smell two chakra signature's approaching me from a distance, each seeming quite familiar.

"Is that… Sakura-chan?" I murmured as I smiled toward the direction I sensed the chakra approaching from. "She's with that Sasuke kid…"

"**Naruto, we have no time for such frivolous matters, the man who caused us so much grief is standing in front of us, defenseless!**" Master shouted, me not paying the old fox any mind. "**You little bastard, don't you ignore me! I want this, I want to kill him!**"

"I'm pretty sure he's not going nowhere, so let's not stress over that right now," I replied with a wild grin. "Besides, I need to teach this Sasuke bitch a lesson on trying to get with the Red Demon of Konoha's girl…"

"**Fuck him and that girl!**" Master roared angrily. "**Kill the Fourth, do it now! Or I'll cut you off from all of my power! You'll kill him with your own strength!" **

"What are you trying to say?" I asked just as angrily. "Are you saying I'm nothing without your old ass giving me chakra?"

"**Enough of this pointless bickering Naruto, we shouldn't argue amongst ourselves,**" Master replied, completely bypassing my question. "**We'll do as you wish, I'll let you kill Sasuke, then we'll finish the Fourth.**"

"Why are you so gung ho about this all of a sudden?" I asked suspiciously. "You're up to something…"

"**We're partners, I seemed to have forgotten that,**" Master answered. "**I'll give you as much chakra as you need, don't you worry. Now, let's get him partner.**" I looked back in my mindscape, the fox giving me an innocent smile. I knew him, he wasn't fooling anyone. Not once in our 'partnership' had he ever called me his partner. Something was up, but I decided it was best to let it go for the time being. I looked ahead, spotting Sasuke and Sakura tree traveling to where I was located. Sasuke spotted me immediately, a stunned look on his face as it registered who I was.

"Sakura-chan, you're looking as beautiful as ever," I greeted as Sasuke and Sakura landed before me. "Well, do I get a hug? We all haven't seen each other since the Land of Waves. How is that girl with the blond hair?"

"Y-You mean Ino?" Sakura stammered, her fists shaking angrily at her side as she looked at me with a look of pure hate. "She's dead you sick bastard! You killed her and injured Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's not my problem, they were in my way," I responded coldly, giving Sakura a twisted smile. "Come on smile, at least you get to see me again right? I'm still alive…"

"Go to hell and die you bastard!" Sakura roared as she threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to the heel at my head, which I swayed from, the kunai hitting a tree behind me. I stood watching Sasuke and Sakura with an evil expression as the kunai exploded behind me, making it seem like fireworks were exploding behind me.

"Calm down Sakura, get out of here," Sasuke commanded as he pushed her out the way, looking at me with his Sharingan activated menacingly. "This is between me and him, you'll just get in the way."

"But Sasuke-kun-" Sakura began, but was silenced as Sasuke pointed down toward where they came from. "Yes, I'll go back… be careful Sasuke."

"Don't worry, I won't lose again to him," Sasuke remarked as he pulled a kunai from his kunai holster. "You ready for Round 2 boogeyman?"

I stood there with my arms hidden inside my long sleeves, chuckling as I looked at Sasuke with a teasing grin.

"Alright, let's make this an ocular battle then," I stated as I closed my eyes, a fierce wind blowing across the battlefield. "Sharingan vs. Sharingan?"

"That would be fine, but you don't have the…" Sasuke began, but was cut off when I activated my own Sharingan, looking at Sasuke with a wild grin.

"Like I said, Sharingan vs. Sharingan," I repeated as I ran at Sasuke, who ran at me in response. We began to exchange blows, Sasuke trying to throw several punches toward my face, which I swayed from each punch gracefully. Sasuke ended the barrage of punches by doing a backflip, making him almost three feet away from me. He did several hand signs, the Uchiha inhaling deeply for a moment before unleashing the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu) at me, which I looked at as it homed in. As it did, I increased the chakra flow in my legs, increasing the strength of my feet. I waited until the fireball was completely in my radius before kicking it into the sky, looking up with a satisfied grin as the fireball dispersed in the sky. Sasuke looked up as well, but only for a moment before running back at me again full speed. I punched him in the stomach as he entered my reach, kicking him across the face to send him toppling backward, but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, being replaced by a log. I looked on with a smirk as I was pegged with a handful of shuriken from above, each shuriken burying itself in a random part of my body. I looked up as Sasuke came down, sending the Katon Housenka (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu) raining down upon me, followed up by the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Skill) down on me as well, causing a fire explosion to occur. Sasuke looked on as the flames seared high in the area I was located in, or so Sasuke thought.

"Hey, underneath you," I whispered as my hand shot out from the earth underneath Sasuke, grabbing his ankle and pulling him underneath. Sasuke struggled violently as I pulled him down, but he was no match for my brute strength. I came up from underground, looking at my handy work. Sasuke's head was the only part of his body showing, the rest was buried underground.

"Taking Kakashi-sensei's move set doesn't make you any more good!" Sasuke shouted as I placed my foot on the top of his head, pressing down with all my might. Sasuke roared in pain as I looked down at his head with my Sharingan activated.

"Go to sleep for a while, you're too loud little boy," I hissed as I placed him under a genjutsu, showing him what Itachi had done to his entire clan. But in my genjutsu, I was with him as well, slaughtering his clan along with the legend himself. I didn't know how long the genjutsu would hold, I wasn't used to using such an advanced genjutsu.

"Well, that's that," I said as I turned to walk back to Minato. "Time to finish off the old man while he's not moving…"

"No… I won't fall for your genjutsu…" Sasuke murmured as he closed his eyes, trying with sheer willpower to break free from the genjutsu.

"Really, now this is unexpected," I stated with a broad grin on my face. "I guess I'm not as good as Itachi-sama when it comes to genjutsu. No matter, he'll teach me soon enough though won't he?"

"I-Itachi is going to teach you how to use the Sharingan?" Sasuke stammered, still trying to break free from the images that were still in his head from the aftermath of the genjutsu. "You bastard…"

"Sorry, I know that must sting being your big brother and all," I apologized, giving Sasuke a big grin. "Don't worry though, I'll tell him you said hello from Heaven alright?"

"You won't need to," Sasuke replied as he pulled himself out the ground. "Tell Itachi I said I told you so when I send you, then him straight to Hell!" Sasuke ran at me once again, me backhanding the Uchiha when he entered my radius, Sasuke rolling around a bit before he laid still.

"Say goodbye Sasuke, this will be a one way trip," I stated as I gathered chakra for a Rasengan in my right hand. "Don't worry though, I'll take good care of Sakura and the village."

"So, this is what my son has been reduced to," a voice remarked behind me, me looking back to see Minato Namikaze once again. I gasped, Sasuke looking at the Kage with widened eyes.

"Is that… the Lord Fourth?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me, then at Minato. "He's your father?"

"Well, look who's talking again somehow," I greeted Minato as I gave him a devilish smile. "I guess Orochimaru didn't do a good enough job of silencing the dead. Don't worry though snake, I'll take care of it…"

_Next chapter: The whereabouts of Orochimaru and why Minato is able to talk shall be revealed, as well as the outcome of the battles between Akatsuki and Kage. Looking for someone to draw the cover of this story if anyone is interested. If you are, please PM me or review, I'll get back to you. Stay tuned for more action with the Shinobi Hunter, coming real soon GVS, out! _

_gorutovssageta_


	17. Invasion: The Return

_Welcome to the newest chapter of The Shinobi Hunter! I don't own Naruto! Just this story! Please R&R! _

_Earlier in the day (Before the Kage vs. Akatsuki began) _

"So Kabuto, are we ready?" Orochimaru asked as he watched the battle between Kage and Akatsuki commence.

"Yes, we've stationed several resurrected shinobi at where Kakuzu and Hidan are expected to arrive, as well as executed the ANBU that guard the Hokage," Kabuto reported. "The Sound Four are in position, awaiting your arrival my lord."

"Excellent, we'll leave for the village now," Orochimaru commanded as he and Kabuto body flickered from their location, headed to Konohagakure to kill the Third.

"So, do you work for the fox brat or Lord Orochimaru?" Haku asked as a long poisoned needle slid down her wrist, out of Anko's vision.

"Haku, you're such a child," Anko stated with a grin as she licked the tip of a kunai with her tongue, looking at Haku with a devilish glance. "Naruto might be a child, but under that skin is a man. A man that could not be sated by such a delusional girl with a child like demeanor. That is why Orochimaru's deception pulled the wool over your eye's so easily."

"So, are you telling me that you're a 'true' woman Anko?" Haku asked as a smile crawled onto her face. "Then why did he have sex with me, and not you? Oh, I know. Because I'm better than you. Orochimaru wants me, Naruto wants me. You're just the back up girl..." Anko interjected Haku's taunt by sending the kunai she was holding at the woman's throat, Haku avoiding the kunai by swaying slightly. Haku reacted to this attack by running at Anko full speed, the poison needle positioned between her index finger and her middle finger. She tried to stab Anko in the stomach, but Anko jumped in the nick of time, landing on Haku's outstreched arm. Haku looked up at Anko as she kicked her in the face, causing Haku to go crashing into a tree back first. As her back bounced against the tree trunk, Haku's body began to crack, breaking into several pieces.

"So, you can make ice clones, not bad," Anko stated as she scanned the area for Haku. "But you'll need a lot more to beat me, so come out and play little mouse..." Anko was interrupted by a flurry of ice spike's coming at her from several direction's, Anko dodging each ice spike with a sway or a quick leap as they rained down on her.

"Not bad, she's trying to hit me from multiple locations to mask the area she's hiding in," Anko analyzed as she continued to search for the kunoichi. "But she'll need a more non textbook strategy than that..." Two snake's slid down Anko's sleeve, each going in a separate direction. Anko stood on guard as she was showered with ice spike's again, Anko using a kunai to cut each spike in half as they approached her. But this time, Haku sent a second wave immediately after the first wave, this wave increasing the speed. Anko's eye's widened as she was unable to stop this wave due to the position she was in from the first wave. Each ice spike found it's way into Anko's body, the kunoichi letting out a slight scream as blood ran down the corner of her mouth. Haku gave a superior grin as she watched her ice clone's finish off Anko, this win giving her quite the satisfaction. But she did not have time to celebrate as the Anko on the battlefield disappeared. Haku was not able to react as Anko placed a kunai against her throat from behind, looking at Haku from her side with a lethal grin.

"H-How did you escape?" Haku asked as Anko's grin increased in size.

"It's quite simple, while you were in the midst of attacking, I sent two small snake's toward both entrance's of the forest, to find your location," Anko answered. "When my one snake found you, you were in the midst of sending the second round of ice spikes, so I allowed you to do this. You see, I can automatically teleport to anywhere my snake is located in a one mile radius. Call it an imperfect version of the Hiraishin no Jutsu, used by the Fourth Hokage and my beloved Naruto, who is the person who worked on the jutsu with me. So in a nutshell, when you attacked, I transported to your location, leaving a clone in my place to withstand your little attack. Now, it's a checkmate."

"What will you do now, will you kill me?" Haku asked as she looked back slightly.

"No, we'll go find Naruto's location, I still need you alive for now," Anko replied as she removed the kunai from Haku's neck. "But, for now..." Haku looked down as a snake bit her leg, injecting her with a deadly poison.

"W-What did you do?" Haku asked as she felt all of her chakra practically drain away.

"I poisoned you with what I call a chakra zapper," Anko answered. "It's a poison that will keep you chakra level barely above 0 for three hours, then it kills you. I have the antidote in my pocket..." Anko flashed a small vile, filled with a blue liquid.

"So I'd be a good little girl until we reach Naruto, alright?" Anko continued with a wicked grin, motioning for Haku to follow her. Haku reluctantly followed her, knowing this was going to be torture.

In the forest, Konan and Deidara were still in the middle of an all out battle against Hashirama, who showed no sign of halting.

"Like I said, back up Konan, unless you want to get caught in my explosion," Deidara instructed as Konan backed up as told. "Now, stupid Hokage, it's time to..." Deidara stopped as the First Hokage stopped moving, standing completely still.

"It seem's someone has stopped the jutsu," Konan analyzed as she searched the area. "Let's meet up with Itachi and Kisame to figure this out for the time being." Deidara nodded as he followed Konan to meet back up with Itachi and Kisame.

"So, your's just stopped in the middle of fighting as well?" Kisame asked, Konan and Deidara nodding in response. "Someone must have stopped the jutsu, Itachi here was in the midst of about to defeat the old kage." Deidara sneered, looking at Itachi with a hateful stare, which Itachi ignored.

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked, surprising Konan slightly.

"I think he's still in the middle of a battle with the 4th Hokage," Konan answered. "Let's go meet up with him." They all body flickered from the location, another group of people appearing as they disappeared.

"Their chakra signatures have disappeared Lord Danzo," an ANBU member stated as they searched the area. "They must have escaped when we arrived."

"No matter, we'll continue searching until we find these terrorist," the man referred to as Danzo responded, walking ahead of all the ANBU. "I'll personally make sure to this..."

In the village, a mass panic was in session. Orochimaru had sieged the village at it's most vunerable point, all shinobi in a frenzy to locate the twisted snake.

"My lord, all of the ANBU has been wiped out by some man in a orange spiral mask!" Tenzo alerted Sarutobi, who glanced up from his pile of work at the masked ANBU member.

"Orange spiral mask?" the old kage questioned as he wiped a bit of perspiration from his brow with a damp cloth. "I was under the impression we were being attacked by Orochimaru?"

"As was I sir, but I just encountered two shinobi dressed in a red and black cloak," Tenzo answered. "It might be tied to Orochimaru, but much is unknown at this point."

"We must prepare for the worst, I fear we might be in a war the like's of which we've never seen," Sarutobi stated as he laid the cloth on his desk, standing up from his seat. "We'll need to mobilize immediately..."

"So, that's your plan Sarutobi-sensei?" a voice asked as Orochimaru stood by the window, giving Sarutobi his twisted smile. "It won't work, this village is doomed to fall."

"That's alway's been your problem, you never had the Will of Fire that all shinobi must have to be true shinobi," Sarutobi shot back, the old kage glaring at the snake. "I must say, I've known this day would come..."

"Enough, let's end the chit-chat," Tenzo interrupted, surprising the Third. "Orochimaru, I've come to kill you. You've been a burden long enough to my organization, so now it's time to die." Tenzo was covered in a cloud of white smoke, a Sharingan eye glaring at Orochimaru from inside the smoke.

"Are you... Itachi Uchiha?" Orochimaru choked out, not expecting an Akatsuki member, none the less a Sharingan user.

"I've trained Itachi in the art of ocular jutsu," a voice answered out the disipating smoke. "But no, I am not Itachi Uchiha. You may call me... Madara."

"Madara Uchiha?" Orochimaru questioned with a grin. "Interesting, but I'm afraid I can't address someone by a fake alias. Madara Uchiha is in my possession, so it is impossible for you to be the _real _Madara Uchiha."

"As I expected, you've obtained some of the greatest shinobi in history of ninjutsu," the man replied as his identity was revealed as a man wearing a orange spiraled mask. "You may call me Tobi for now, I am the true leader of the Akatsuki. You were with my organization for a while Orochimaru, but you've been making yourself an eyesore for an extensive period of time."

"What is this Akatsuki?" Sarutobi asked, Tobi glancing at him with his Sharingan.

"The Akatsuki is a group of high ranked rogue shinobi that are only interested in one goal: to save this pathetic world from itself," Tobi replied. "Orochimaru once followed our desire, but obtaining the Sharingan was too precious to him. He tried and failed with Itachi Uchiha, so he's decided to take Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm, so he's interested in Sasuke Uchiha," Sarutobi repeated, stroking his chin. "So, Tobi was it? Where do Konohagakure and the Akatsuki stand at this point? Are we enemies, or allies?"

"We are enemies," Tobi answered with malice in his voice. "But for now, since we share a common goal of eliminating Orochimaru, we shall be allies." Sarutobi threw off his Hokage uniform, revealing his battle outfit. Tobi stood side by side with Sarutobi, Orochimaru looking back at the duo with an evil sneer.

"_I'll use the Sage to crush both of these worms at once,_" Orochimaru contemplated as he looked at the waiting Kabuto, who was posted in another window nearby the Hokage's office. "_I'll have to wait for Kabuto to take the upgrade, meaning I'll need to stretch this battle out for a little bit. But what power does this Tobi possess?_" Orochimaru glared at Tobi, being careful not to look in his Sharingan eye.

"So, are you going to make a move Orochimaru?" Tobi asked, staring down the snake.

"Let's relocate, this office is too small," Orochimaru answered. "I shall meet you on the roof."

Tobi and Sarutobi nodded as they all body flickered to the roof of the mansion, Orochimaru making sure each Sound Four member was in position.

"_It's up to you Kabuto,_" Orochimaru thought as he prepared to battle the combined might of Tobi and Sarutobi.

Kabuto looked on from his position, watching the trio body flicker to the roof.

"About time, now it's time for my show to begin," Kabuto announced to himself as he jumped into the Hokage's office. He searched the area thoroughly, finding a small hidden compartment underneath the Hokage's desk. He tried to open it, but the little door would not budge.

"_There must be some type of button somewhere in the office to open it,_" Kabuto thought as he looked around the cluttered desk. "_Bingo!_" Kabuto's hand ran across a small button as he checked the desk, pressing the button, which initiated the small door to be opened. Kabuto pulled the door open, several scrolls inside a small sack. Kabuto pulled out the sack, opening some of the scrolls to check their content.

"Most of these are forbidden jutsu!" Kabuto said with glee, his spectacled eyes glancing at the scrolls with sheer bliss. "I'll be able to crush anything with these!" Kabuto ran across another scroll, this one showing the Impure World Reincarnation upgrade, only using a few new hand signs, giving you even further control of the reincarnated soul.

"So, you've found it?" a voice asked behind Kabuto, Kabuto smiling in response as he turned around to face the person.

"Did you not expect me to, Sasori-sempai?" Kabuto asked as Sasori stood behind him, a smile on the puppet master's face. "All of the current reincarnated shinobi are frozen, due to the seal I placed on them when they were being made. Just as you planned Sasori-sempai."

"Rewrite all of the codes on the reincarnated shinobi, especially on Minato, who's fighting the Kyuubi brat," Sasori commanded. "Make sure to allow them to speak, we'll weaken the Kyuubi brat by using his heart. Once we do this, he'll be sure to fall."

"But why even waste your time on the Kyuubi?" Kabuto asked. "We could just help eliminate Orochimaru."

"He will be eliminated, he's facing a Hokage and a Sharingan user," Sasori answered. "I want to focus on the main task, eliminating the Kyuubi brat and the rest of these insignificant scum that crowd the Akatsuki. I will rebuild the Akatsuki, and lead this new team to the promise world! I will crush every nation in this world!" Kabuto nodded, but was secretly laughing.

"_Do you really think I'm under your control Sasori?_" Kabuto thought as he smiled evilly at the unknowing puppet master. "_As soon as I gain control of the Sage, I'll kill both you and that snake! I'm my own man now, I'll do what I want from now on!" _

_The plot thickens! Orochimaru vs. Tobi and Sarutobi! Kabuto a spy for Sasori? But what are his real motives? Find out next exciting chapter! _


	18. Invasion: Minato vs The Akatsuki

_New chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! I do not own anything but the story! Also, want to give props to the movie, Naruto: Road to Ninja, which just came out in Japan! Please support the official release! _

_The Shinobi Hunter_

_by gorutovssageta_

"Let's see a smile on that face Dad," I taunted as Minato remained silent, just staring at me. "What's wrong? Can't even contemplate the monster you created, can you? What a father, sealing a demon fox inside of his only son."

"I did what I needed to do to protect the village I love," Minato answered, me sneering angrily as I heard his response. "I know I wasn't there for you, that you grew up all alone. I'm sorry for that, I wish I could have been there when you were growing up, I wish that with all my heart. Seeing you like this, I can't help but think this is truly all my fault. I saved the village from one demon, then created another in the process."

"Is that it?" I asked angrily as I grabbed Minato by his shirt collar. "Is that all you have to say? That this is your fault? You and that bitch of a woman that calls herself my mother..." Minato's eyes narrowed as I mentioned my mother, Minato's fist connecting to my jaw so quickly that my mind didn't even register the blow until I was on the ground.

"Don't... you ever talk about Kushina in that type of manner!" Minato roared angrily as he looked back at me with a furious expression. "That's your mother! How could you speak so ill of her? Have you no respect?"

"Who the fuck was supposed to teach me respect?" I roared back as I pulled myself up, punching Minato in the face, Minato stumbling backwards as the attack connected to his cheek. "Fuck you and your dead woman asshole! Neither of you did nothing for me! I wish that I could kill both of you again, send you back to your graves..." I was interrupted by several chains rising from the earth, wrapping everything besides my head in a coccoon made of chains.

"Be careful what you wish for Naruto," a voice stated as a red headed woman walked out from what seemed like nowhere, standing side by side with Minato, who was still smarting from my punch.

"So you've been brought back as well Kushina," Minato remarked as he looked at the red headed woman with a sad smile. "I missed you, Kushina."

"I missed you too Minato," Kushina replied as the two corpses shared a passionate kiss, me still trying to break free from the chakra infused chains.

"Both of you, go straight to hell!" I roared as a tear rolled down my face. "You sit here and judge me, but you're the ones who left me! I didn't ask for this, it was the only path that was presented to me! I wanted to be Hokage, just like you! But everyone hated me, they ridiculed me just for existing in their presence! I couldn't play with the other children, I was treated like the village outcast! But I'm wrong for killing them? I'm wrong for slaughtering those who dedicated their life to making me miserable?"

Sasuke did not say a word through all of this, just watching the whole incident occur.

"Even those who sit in the blackest of dark can still see a sliver of light if they look hard enough," Minato answered as he kneeled down, looking at me directly in the face. "We can never forgive ourselves for leaving you alone in the word. I'm shocked that Hiruzen did not intervene, that he would allow you to be treated in such a manner. But I do sincerly apologize, I wish I could have raised you, and so does your mother."

"You wish, you wish, that's all I hear!" I screamed as a red aura leaked from my body. "You wish you could have, but you didn't! You're just as worthless as every other being that exists in this world to me! You have no idea how it is to be me! What, you know about some pain? What do you know about vengance? What do you know about pride? Nothing! You don't know anything about it!"

"Vengance..." Sasuke murmured as he looked at me, me looking back at him. "Vengance..."

"This is getting us nowhere, there is no talking to you," Minato muttered as he turned to Kushina. "I hate to have to say this, but we created a monster. As the former Fourth Hokage, and creator of you, I have no choice but to take you to the grave alongside myself, my son."

"We love you Naruto, with all of our heart," Kushina added, me looking back at the couple with a twisted smile. "But, this is where it must end, before anymore blood is spilled."

"Blood will continue to be spilled, it won't stop until I'm thoroughly sated!" I roared as I tried to break out of the chakra chains, but was still unable to. "Dammit, why won't these break?"

Minato nodded to Kushina, who added more chakra to the chains to increase the strength. I could only watch as Minato held out his left hand, creating a huge Rasengan.

"Damn you both, I won't die so easily!" I screamed as I gave one last push to break the chains, but it was to no avail. "No..." Minato ran forward, holding the giant Rasengan in his palm as he prepared to finish what he had started. As his hand that wielded the Rasengan sprawled out toward my chest, it was blocked by an unknown force.

"Itachi?" I asked as Sasuke neck almost snapped as he looked in the direction I was staring. It was indeed Itachi, blocking the Kage's path with a black fire. Behind him was Konan, Deidara, and Kisame, all in the midst of preparing to attack Kushina. Kushina looked back, preparing to use a jutsu, but was interjected by Kisame, who held his sword at her throat.

"Too slow there sweetheart," Kisame remarked as his sword's skin quivered. "Ah, you must have some interesting chakra. My sword loves to eat interesting chakra..."

"Well, your sword needs to keep it's hands to itself," Minato stated as he appeared above Kisame, holding the same Rasengan. Konan tried to interject with a flurry of paper shuriken, but Minato teleported to a marker he placed near me without anyone's knowledge, escaping the attack. Konan looked at Kisame, who nodded as he advanced forward, running at Minato full speed. Minato pulled out a special kunai, by the look of it I could tell it was a marker for the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Watch out, that's a marker for the Hiraishin no Jutsu!" I shouted as Minato looked back at me, obviously shocked that I knew of such a jutsu. When he was distracted, Kisame swung his sword, hitting Minato across the chest. Minato went flying, his back colliding with the back of a tree just from the sheer force of the attack. Minato looked up as Kisame came charging forward, this time swinging toward Minato's head, which Minato ducked from. As he ducked, Kisame's sword hit the tree, which went lumbering down as the sword touched it. Minato jumped up, pushing both of his feet off the falling tree, which gave him enough momentum to be propelled in the air. He jumped behind Kisame, who turned around almost instantly, preparing to swing his sword. As Kisame prepared to strike, Minato placed a marker on his chest, Kisame looking back at the Kage angrily as he watched the mark appear.

"You son of a bitch!" Kisame roared as he swung his sword wildly at Minato, who managed to sway from the blade. Minato watched as the blade passed before him, marking it with the Hiraishin marker as it passed. Kisame jumped back, not knowing exactly what Minato just did. As Kisame took a second to examine his sword, Minato teleported below Kisame's sword, pressing a Rasengan into the sword, which caused it to go flying out it's owners hand. Kisame looked up, then looked back down as Minato teleported before him, a bigger Rasengan in his palm. Kisame could only watch as the speedy Kage hit him dead on with the Rasengan, the Rasengan slightly caving Kisame's chest before he pulled himself away, holding his chest in pain.

"Y-You're not bad," Kisame stammered as his sword fell next to where he was kneeling in pain.

"I was the leader of my village, I wasn't supposed to be bad," Minato answered as he ran at Kisame with another Rasengan, but was intercepted by me, who was also holding a Rasengan.

"What, how did you...?" Minato stuttered as he looked back, Kushina about to be sealed away by Itachi, who was using his ultimate Mangekyou Sharingan technique, the Susanoo.

"Kushina, no!" Minato screamed as he threw his special kunai toward Itachi's location, me trying to intercept him, but was too late. Minato appeared before Itachi, attacking him while he was in his Susanoo, which was almost like armor. I could not believe the power of the technique, I had seen it once before when I allied with the Akatsuki, but it was just a glorious sight. It seemed almost like a demon, which did seem to suit Itachi. It covered his body, protecting him from any outside damage, which Minato found out in an unfortunate manner.

"I can't stop him..." Minato murmured as his Rasengan was not able to penetrate Itachi's Susanoo. "I can't stop it..." Minato looked back at Kushina, who looked on at this in shock.

"_I came back, I don't know why..." _Minato thought as he ran toward Kushina, Itachi's Susanoo sword slowly going down on Kushina. _"I failed as a father, I failed my village. But even if we're dead, I refuse to let you die in front of me again Kushina. Try to talk to our son, though I doubt it will do any good. I have so many regrets, so much I wish I could change. But I can't waiver, I have to hope someone can either talk some sense into him... or defeat him. Both at this point would be hard, but not impossible. Hope..." _Minato pushed Kushina from the blade, instead allowing himself to be sealed away by Itachi's Susanoo sword.

"Minato!" Kushina screamed as she looked at the spot Minato once stood. "No... not again..."

"Hey Ma, allow me to introduce you to my associates, the Akatsuki," I announced as I walked up to Kushina with Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and an injured Kisame behind me. "This world of shinobi is finished, as long as the Akatsuki prevails. So die knowing that, woman."

"I love you, Naruto," Kushina whispered as I held a Final Rasengan above my head, plowing it into Kushina's body, which obliverated the kunoichi.

"I fucking hate you, bitch," I answered back as I turned away, not allowing anyone to see the single tear roll down my cheek.

"This isn't over yet, as long as you're alive Itachi!" Sasuke roared, walking up to Itachi with his Sharingan activated. "I've finally found you... after all this time."

"You're still too weak Sasuke," Itachi responded bluntly, turning around to walk away.

"Don't you fucking turn your back on me traitor!" Sasuke roared as he ran at Itachi, who looked back with his Mangekyou Sharingan, freezing Sasuke in the spot.

"So you do remember it, my Mangekyou Sharingan," Itachi whispered in a creepy way as he looked at Sasuke without any emotion. "Then like I said to you before: run away. Cling to your life you cherish so much, and fight me when you get eyes just like mine. Until then..." Sasuke couldn't even blink as Itachi slapped him away, the genin rolling across the dirt as Itachi turned away once again.

"Wow, I know I just killed my mother, but that was harsh Itachi!" I exclaimed as I patted Itachi on the back, who gave me a menacing glare in response. "Uh, sorry about that. So what do we do now?"

"Find Orochimaru, and kill him," Konan answered as she glanced toward the village. "We're headed to the village..."

_Meanwhile_

"Kakashi, are you sure you're alright?" Gai asked as Kakashi did a few push-ups, preparing himself to go to the battlefield.

"I'll be fine, I just lost my Sharingan," Kakashi answered as he looked out the window. "I know that kid is out here, and I will stop him. He's even more dangerous than before, with the Sharingan in his possession. But I'm still me, I can stop him. And trust me, I will."

"Then let's move out Kakashi!" Gai shouted energetically as he gave Kakashi a slap on the back.

_Kakashi returns to action! Tobi and Sarutobi vs. Orochimaru! Sasori lurking in the mist! Naruto and the Akatsuki headed to Konoha! A battle that will never be forgotten, next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta _


	19. Invasion: The Crumbling Akatsuki

_The Shinobi Hunter: Invasion_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself._

"So, we're headed to my old town, how nostalgic," I stated as I glanced over at Itachi. "I mean _our _old town, right partner?"

"Partner?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, some guy name Tobi told me that you're my partner now," I responded. "No one told you?"

"Tobi? Do you mean Madara-sensei?" Itachi asked.

"That guy is _not _Madara Uchiha, whoever that is," I answered. "Master told me that he knew Madara Uchiha, and even though they are similar, he's not Madara Uchiha." Itachi seemed surprised, yet not surprised at the same time. He glanced at Kisame, who chuckled.

"Well, so if our masked friend isn't Madara Uchiha, who is he?" Kisame asked. "Konan, you're the one in this group closest to the upper management, can you shed some light on this situation?"

"I don't know any more then you do Kisame," Konan answered, but I could tell she was lying. Konan was closer to Pain, who was supposed to be the leader, than any of us. She knew something, but was hiding it for an unknown reason.

"I don't believe you Konan, I think you're lying," I announced as Konan glanced back at me. "Tell us the truth about this Tobi, or I'll beat it out of you."

You ever realize the exact moment you stuck your foot in your mouth in a situation? Well, that was my moment where my foot went in my mouth, and Konan's foot was prepared to go up my ass. Konan turned around, looking down at me with the most sinister look I've ever seen a woman as beautiful as her carry on her face.

"What… did…you…just…say?" Konan asked slowly.

"…you heard me?" I answered uncertainly, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi all slowly backing away from me. Konan advanced toward me, my heart beginning to slightly beat faster than usual. My mouth went a bit dry, like it became sand paper. I felt my left foot pulling back, as if telling the rest of my body it was time to go. I ignored this sensation, knowing as the youngest member of the Akatsuki, if I wanted respect, I'd have to earn it. If it meant I had to take on Konan, then so be it. But I knew the blue haired paper kunoichi knew something, and I couldn't, wasn't, leaving until I found out.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice screamed as Anko leapt in front of me, accompanied by Haku.

"What the hell Anko?" I shouted, though I secretly was glad she arrived when she did. "What are you doing here? And why did you bring that traitor in front of me? She better be here to die!"

"Getting to that in a moment, but what's going on here?" Anko asked as she glanced at Konan, who's eye's were still fixed upon me menacingly.

"Konan and I were just having a conversation on keeping secret's," I responded as I flashed Konan a grin. "Now, like I said before. Tell me all you know about that Tobi guy. Or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Naruto, you don't want to do this," Konan warned me as I snickered in response.

"Did you just threaten my Naruto?" Anko asked as she turned to face Konan. "Because if you did, he won't need to lift a finger. I'll kill you myself!"

"Do you think that you, can defeat me?" Konan asked as both of them stared each other down. "I will have no mercy on you if you strike me. I will kill you…"

"I hate to interrupt this, but I've got important new's," Haku announced as I growled viciously at the ice user.

"I should tear your skin off your bone for still existing, what could you possibly have to say?" I hissed as Haku flashed me a sneaky grin.

"I know where Orochimaru is hiding the Sage," Haku announced as everyone's attention turned to Haku. "I never betrayed you Naruto. I had to make you think I did so Orochimaru would not expect anything. I apologize for deceiving all of you, but it had to be done."

"So now you're telling me you've been on our side this entire time?" Anko asked as she chuckled. "Lady, how stupid do you think we are? You aren't going anywhere, no one's giving you the antidote until I'm satisfied. Who know's, I might just let you die…"

"Fine, let me die, but take this first," Haku interrupted as she handed me a slip of paper from her pocket, the slip showing the location of each of Orochimaru's strongest shinobi. "Each shinobi was strategically placed in an area where they'd excel. I don't know if anyone or anything is guarding them, but I'm almost positive they are unguarded. Orochimaru left them there to ensure even if he ran into you, he'd be able to succeed in his plan. For even if you manage to kill Orochimaru, he has it set up that all the deceased shinobi will return to life, meaning a battle the like's of no shinobi has seen before. Someone else is working with Orochimaru, but it is unknown who."

"Madara Uchiha is on this list…" I announced as Deidara and Kisame gasped.

"So it's true then, the masked man is not who he say's he is," Itachi remarked as he turned to Kisame. "As we thought from the beginning. But what would he achieve by calling himself Madara?"

"We can't worry about that now, we need to destroy each of these corpse's before we kill Orochimaru," Kisame answered. "But I sure as hell will find out after I'm done killing Orochimaru."

"Let me see that list Naruto," Konan asked as she held out her hand. I looked at her hand, then up at her face.

"I don't trust you Konan," I stated as Konan looked back at me in surprise. "You are hiding something from us. I don't think it'd be wise for you to continue to travel with us. In fact, I think it'd be safer if we just kill you." Konan looked at me emotionlessly, me looking back at her the same way.

"You're growing up too fast," Konan remarked as she glared at me. "I…" For a moment, Konan showed a flash of true emotion, a sad expression clouding her face. But her stoic expression returned just as fast as it changed, Konan turning away from me and the other Akatsuki.

"You want to know who Tobi is?" Konan asked as my ear's perked up slightly. Even Itachi looked as if he was giving Konan his full attention.

"Tobi is… an enigma," Konan continued. "He is responsible for the creation of the Akatsuki. He is the man that gave Nagato/Pain his Rinnegan. His true identity even escape's me, but just know this. He is very powerful, though he doe's not show it. He is… dangerous."

"What is he planning?" Itachi asked suddenly, Konan glancing over at Itachi.

"You seem to know a lot more than you've been letting on, Itachi Uchiha," Konan stated. "Fine, I shall tell you. He is planning to cast an Infinite Tsukoyomi on the moon, placing the whole world in an infinite genjutsu." Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other, me and Anko gasping in response.

"Well, I guess you are in the loop Konan," Kisame commented as he flashed Konan a toothy grin. "I wonder why though? Do you agree with what he is doing? We were all informed something entirely different."

"I did not say I agree, I just follow Nagato," Konan answered.

"So Pain is in on this, as well as you…" I said as I looked up at Konan. "Why… would you make me go so far to get you to tell me the truth?"

"Naruto… you are just a delusional child right now," Konan answered. "You do not see this world as I do. You can never understand…"

"I thought I understood you, but I guess I was wrong," I interrupted as I turned away from Konan. "Like I said before, I can't trust you. I think it's best we split up to kill these corpses."

"Fine, Deidara, Kisame, you're with me," Konan stated as Kisame and Deidara joined her. "We'll all meet back up here in the village when we're done."

_OK, just a short chapter this week. I wanted to explain a bit more, further the plot before we go any further. The Akatsuki are breaking apart due to Tobi, the mysterious enigma. What are his real motives? Who is Orochimaru working with? Who are the rest of these corpses? Find out next chapter of the Shinobi Hunter: Invasion! _

_gorutovssageta_


	20. Invasion: Itachi's Truth

I wanted to believe in my heart that Konan hadn't betrayed me. As I walked with my team, I couldn't help but glance back at the blue haired kunoichi, who looked so lovely as she ventured through the Forest of Death beside Kisame and Deidara, leaving me, Itachi, Haku, and Anko behind. A small part of me wanted to approach her with true sincerity, apologize for how I acted, place my hand on her shoulder, then hoist myself off the ground so I could kiss her. But this was only a small fraction of me, my true being knowing that in the end, this was the best decision. She was a hazard, her alligance at this point questionable. I continued to walk with my back turned, not even humoring the voice in my mind that pleaded with me to glance back. Due to this, I was unaware that Konan had glanced back, before continuing on her mission.

"So, what's the plan Itachi-sama?" I asked Itachi, who was studying the map intensely.

"We will eliminate those who risk the highest threat, such as the Sage and Madara Uchiha," Itachi answered as he glanced up at me. "You will be in the greatest danger, due to the fact that you are the container of the Kyuubi. There is no doubt in my mind that if Madara is able to be resurrected, he would make it his priority to retrieve one of his greatest weapons... which is the Kyuubi."

"Madara Uchiha was a jinchuuriki like me?" I asked with my eyes widened in surprise at this revelation.

"No, he sealed away the demon fox in a scroll, making it his own personal summon," Anko answered as she joined the conversation. "His might was said to be the greatest in Konoha history... except for the one man who was able to beat him every time they fought... Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime."

"So... is it possible to beat Madara if he's resurrected?" I asked in an almost timid way, surprising myself at how scared I was of this man.

"Realistically... no," Itachi answered, which made my stomach slightly churn in response. "There is no shinobi alive at this time that could stand up to the might of Madara Uchiha... it was said that before his death, he did not only have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but also the once fabled Rinnegan."

"If he was able to awaken both of those occular abilities, wouldn't this make him stronger than the Sage?" Haku asked, which was a good question. I had no idea about this Sage or Madara Uchiha before this time, so the answer intrigued me.

"Well technically the Sage was only the wielder of the Rinnegan, so I would guess no right?" Anko asked Itachi, who shook his head no.

"The Sage was also the container of the Ten Tailed beast, plus no Rinnegan could ever match the Sage's Rinnegan," Itachi answered. "He was and most likely still is the most powerful shinobi who ever lived. Even Pain has admitted that the Sage's Rinnegan is far beyond his own. It would just be suicide if we were to face them."

"But you're Itachi Uchiha, genius mass murderer of the Uchiha clan!" I exclaimed. "Are you telling me if these guys were brought back, even you wouldn't be able to repel them?"

"I would be killed by both of them rather quickly," Itachi admitted to me, which really sent a shiver down my spine.

It wasn't like me to feel fear, but when I did, it frightened me even more just with that realization. If there was two people out in this world that even someone as powerful as Itachi couldn't beat, they were trouble. They needed to be stopped before they were resurrected, or even I would be in danger of being dealt with. This situation needed to be contained at all costs, no matter what.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Anko asked as she flashed me a concerned look. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a strange unusual chuckle from Itachi.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Itachi asked as he continued to walk while Anko and I stood still. "You're still a child, so it's understandable. But this is the life you've chosen, this is the path you have created for yourself. On the path you've chosen, there will be bloodshed. And it might just be your own..." Itachi froze for a moment, glancing back at me eerily for a moment with his Sharingan, me looking back at him with surprise written all over my face.

"...If this is what you've chosen for yourself, don't look back," Itachi continued. "Your fate has yet to be set in stone, so live for the moment. But do not be surprised if you find nothing after you venture down this road…"

Itachi continued to walk forward after that statement, leaving me confused for the moment.

"We don't have time for this, let's go Naruto," Anko insisted as she pulled me down the road by her side.

_OK, short chapter since my computer is acting up right now… grumble. Should be out with a new chapter soon! _

_gorutovssageta_


	21. Invasion: Naruto vs Kakashi: Round 2

_The Shinobi Hunter: Invasion_

_By gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself. _

Tobi stood side by side with Sarutobi, Orochimaru in front of them.

"Fire Release: Fireball Technique!" Tobi roared as he sent a massive fireball at Orochimaru, who free fell out the window behind him to avoid it, the fireball dispersing as it flew toward the sky. Sarutobi dived out the window to follow Orochimaru as Tobi teleported out the room to pursue him. Orochimaru fell toward the ground, slitting his finger with his teeth as he wiped the blood on the base of his hand.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru roared as a giant snake appeared on the battlefield, catching Orochimaru before he could touch the earth. Orochimaru looked up as he stood on the top of his summon snake's head, Sarutobi closing in on him with the Enma staff in his hand. A sword slid from Orochimaru's mouth as Sarutobi gained more momentum, the Enma staff and Orochimaru's sword crossing as the former teacher-student duo stared each other down on top Orochimaru's summon snake's head. Tobi reappeared before Orochimaru's summon snake, which he was currently in the midst of his own stare down with. The snake hissed loudly as it struck Tobi with it's tail, the tail phasing through Tobi's body as it made contact. Tobi scratched his head as the snake struck him again, this time with more added force. But the same incident as before occurred. Tobi snickered as he used the Fire Release: Fireball Technique once again, which hit the snake in the chest, causing both Orochimaru and Sarutobi to shift as they stumbled on top of the snake's head. Sarutobi used this opportunity to strike Orochimaru, pressing the Enma staff into Orochimaru's chest, but Orochimaru was replaced with a log. Sarutobi glanced back as Orochimaru was above him, prepared to stab him with his sword. Sarutobi blocked the attack with the Enma staff, Sarutobi slowly pushing Orochimaru back with all his strength. Orochimaru growled as he knew he would soon be succumbed to the Enma staff, which was quite powerful. But he knew that Sarutobi was old, not as he once was. He could use this to his advantage against the old man, who he knew was only a matter of time before he ran out of his limited chakra. But Tobi, who was fighting his snake at the moment, was another task. He did not know who this man was, he never seen this man when he was allied with the Akatsuki. But he had the Sharingan, something Orochimaru hungered, and also feared. This made the situation difficult, especially with the disappearance of Kabuto, who was supposed to have returned by now with the upgrade so Orochimaru could use the Sage. Had Kabuto been attacked, or even possibly betrayed him? Too much was in the air right now… As Orochimaru struggled to hold back the Emna staff with his sword, he pulled back in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding the staff's inevitable impact.

"Your breath is getting ragged… old man," Orochimaru observed gleefully as Sarutobi took a deep breath, beginning to feel his age catch up to him quicker than the old Hokage expected. Orochimaru's smile faded as his summon snake's tail wrapped around his body, squeezing him tightly. Orochimaru groaned as Tobi teleported in front of him, his Sharingan eye studying Orochimaru's face.

"Where is it, snake?" Tobi asked as Orochimaru chuckled in response.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you Uchiha?" Orochimaru choked out as the snake's grip grew stronger. "He is nearby… awaiting my summoning. Once he is resurrected, you cannot stop him. Your feeble Sharingan will be nothing in response to his might! So cling to your wretched life while you still exist on this plane."

"Fool, I will not die to your Sage," Tobi assured Orochimaru, who's chuckle transformed to an all out laugh.

"You must be some type of fool if you think you'll defeat the Rikudo Sennin!" Orochimaru roared as Sarutobi's eye's widened at the name. "You or your Akatsuki trash! I'll bury all of you!"

"Orochimaru, you've fallen even lower than you once were," Tobi remarked as his Sharingan eyed the snake. "It is time to sleep… Tsukoyomi."

Orochimaru tried to pull out once more before he was victim of the Tsukoyomi, remaining silent as his head fell to his chest.

"What did you do to him?" Sarutobi asked as Tobi undid the trance he had on the summon snake, forcing it to disappear.

"I placed him under my Tsukoyomi," Tobi responded as he glanced at Sarutobi with his only visible eye. "I must go, Orochimaru is no longer of any interest."

"Madara, I've found Kakuzu and Hidan," Pain announced as he met up with Tobi.

"Excellent, are they in fighting shape?" Tobi asked as Pain shook his head no in response.

"They've received a substantial amount of damage, but they're currently under a genjutsu," Pain answered. "Kimimaro is also currently missing."

"How could they be put under a genjutsu?" Tobi asked himself out loud. "It must have been a Sharingan user… intriguing. Alright, let's go Nagato. Kimimaro is a loyal servant, he's appear when it is time. We shall meet again, Hiruzen Sarutobi. But next time, it will mean your death."

Tobi and Pain disappeared via body flicker as Sarutobi tried to absorb in all the information he just received. Supposedly that man was Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru was in control of the Rikudo Sennin, a Rinnegan user is allied with Madara Uchiha, who is also the leader of a criminal organization called the Akatsuki. Sarutobi sighed deeply as he took all of this in.

"We are in the midst of a battle we've never seen before…" Sarutobi stated as a soft rain began to fall over the devastated village.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Gai asked, his face tight with concern. Though Kakashi tried to act if it wasn't a big deal that he lost his Sharingan, Gai could tell it was really weighing on the shinobi. His movement seemed sloppy, nothing like someone of Kakashi's caliber.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Kakashi insisted as he took a breath. "Give me a second, I just need to take a quick break." In actuality, Kakashi was not fine. Ever since he lost his Sharingan, Kakashi felt useless. Less than dirt compared to the man he used to be. The mental stability of the shinobi was beginning to waiver, causing the famed Mirror Ninja to doubt himself. The whole reason he even left the hospital was to prove himself he could still be Kakashi Hatake without the Sharingan, that he could hunt down the Red Demon of Konoha, and take him into custody. But would he be able to do such a thing against such an opponent? Kakashi shook off that feeling as he tried to clear his mind. This was not an opponent, it was a delusional child. A boy with an appetite for destruction. A boy that needed to be stopped…

"There is some people approaching Kakashi!" Gai whispered loudly as Kakashi took cover, using the tree above him as cover. Gai went into a shrub, both shinobi watching as a group of shinobi approached them.

"Damn, where are you taking me Anko?" I complained as Anko pulled me down the trail.

"Don't let that bastard get to you Naruto," Anko said firmly as she glared at me. "He's not normal… he's something on an entirely different level than you and me."

"But…" I began as I suddenly picked up the scent of shinobi. "We're being watched Anko… one's in the tree and the other's in the shrub. It's the Mirror Ninja and some other idiot…"

Kakashi's visible eye widened as Anko sent a kunai at his body, which he dodged by using the substitution jutsu, which switched his body with a log. Kakashi leaped to the next tree, where he found himself face to face with Haku, who smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Mirror Ninja, it's been a while," Haku greeted Kakashi warmly as Kakashi's eye widened once again.

"You… you're the one who took Zabuza's body that day," Kakashi choked out as Haku's smile increased in size. "A Leaf Jonin, a rogue Mist ninja, who else is on your team Red Demon?"

"Did you meet my associate Itachi Uchiha?" I asked with a malicious grin as Itachi walked to my side. He glared coldly at Kakashi without speaking a word, Gai too shocked to even utter a word at this point.

"You've certainly grown in strength demon," Kakashi admitted as his fists balled up at his side angrily. "But I can't let you get away with what you did… I _will _take back my Sharingan. I don't _care _that you're a child. You're a beast that needs to be put down…" The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the sky, Kakashi's right hand beginning to spark violently with electricity.

"I've seen this jutsu, it's the famous Lightning Blade that Kakashi was famous for when he was in the ANBU," Anko stated as a grin spread across her face. "I remember seeing it in action when I had a brief stint with the ANBU… found out I was too hardcore for em though."

"ANBU, such useless shinobi," I said as I reminisced on when I was chased by ANBU out the village. "I was just a little kid and I was able to escape from full fledged shinobi… how pathetic is that?"

"Pretty pathetic," Haku agreed as Kakashi's anger reached his boiling point, causing the cool, calm, and collected shinobi to lose it. Kakashi let out a beast like roar as he ran at me as fast as he could, his right hand sprawled out, aimed at my chest. I watched him run with the Sharingan, using this to avoid the attack as it entered my radius. Kakashi flew past me as I side stepped, the shinobi turning around quickly as he prepared to run at me again. I appeared by Kakashi's side in an instant, prepared to place a Hiraishin marker on Kakashi's side, but Kakashi managed to avoid my hand as it homed in on his torso.

"I was trained by Minato-sensei, you'll never be able to use that jutsu against me," Kakashi stated as he took my outstretched hand, pulling me in toward his right hand. My eyes widened dramatically as Kakashi pushed the Lightning Blade into my chest. As the Lightning Blade made contact with my body, my body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real me fell from the tree behind Kakashi, holding a Rasengan in my palm. Gai spotted me, attacking me with a strange kick, which was intervened as Gai's outstretched right foot was about to connect with my side. A fireball hit Gai head on, causing him to go flying across the trail. Gai emerged from the small fire the fireball created in it's aftermath, his outfit not so clean as it once looked. It was now covered in dirt and grime, along with several burnt areas around his body.

"Itachi Uchiha, I've trained a long time to battle against the Sharingan!" Gai boosted as Itachi did not say a word in response. "I _will _defeat you…"

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)" Itachi stated as he sent another fireball at Gai, who did a cartwheel to avoid the fireball. Itachi took off at Gai as he did the cartwheel, Itachi attacking Gai with several quick taijutsu attacks, which seemed to surprise Gai. But Gai's shock turned to confidence as Gai went on the offensive, blocking each of Itachi's attacks, then following up with a quick kick to the chest, which caused Itachi to slide back slightly. Gai took off at Itachi as he did, which Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows as Gai went in for the strike.

"W-What?" Gai stammered as he realized he was in a genjutsu. "B-But when… h-how?"

"When you dodged my attack, I got you to look up near my chest, which is just the range that I need you to look in order for me to place you in a genjutsu," Itachi's voice explained from a crow's mouth. "I realized you were looking at my feet the entire battle, which was quite simple to overcome. You didn't expect me to have knowledge on taijutsu, so this surprised you when I attacked. But you overestimated yourself, this is why you are now in a genjutsu…"

Blood rolled down Gai's mouth as he looked down, a sword pierced through his chest, the shinobi finding himself now on a stake. Several hooded men watched him as he struggled to get free.

"It's useless, you'll be here with us for a while," one of the hooded man stated as he advanced slowly, placing his sword through Gai's arm. Gai roared in pain as he looked at the men with one eye open, one eye closed.

"Dammit…" Gai murmured as he felt another sword go through his kidney. "Dammit…"

As Kakashi and I went into a western stand off, I glanced over at Itachi just in time to see Gai fall over to the ground.

"W-What the hell did you do to him?" Kakashi asked as he tried not to look into Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi, let me handle this one," I told Itachi, who looked prepared to take on Kakashi,

"Make it quick, we don't have time to dawdle," Itachi stated as I nodded in response. I turned to Kakashi, letting out a roar as I unleashed my Nine Tailed Chakra Form, my skin incinerating off my bones as it was replaced with Master's chakra color. Kakashi readied another Lightning Blade as I readied my Final Rasengan.

"I will not lose to you, monster," Kakashi vowed as he poured all the power he could into this Lightning Blade. "I will redeem myself… even if it's just to make my own self feel better… I must defeat you…"

"Then enough talk, let's just end this!" I roared as I ran forward, Kakashi mirroring me. We both ran forward, both attacks homing in on each other. In the midst of this, I didn't realize that my Final Rasengan was shrinking, and the chakra was disappearing. I didn't realize until the Rasengan was completely diminished that something was wrong, my body feeling slightly exhausted now. My eyes widened as Kakashi's Lightning Blade went past my empty hand, now aimed at my chest. I couldn't respond with anything as the Lightning Blade burrowed through my chest, Kakashi's hand sticking out my back when he was done. I felt my body go numb as the Lightning Blade took effect. I felt like almost going unconscious as my body went limp, Kakashi pulling his arm out my chest. He had nearly missed my heart, the attack so fast I wasn't able to use a jutsu to avoid it. Plus, it felt like my whole chakra system went numb for a moment.

"**How does it feel, little whelp?**" Master asked as I found myself in my mindscape.

"T-This was you?" I stammered as Master chuckled, his blood red eyes glaring at me amusingly. "W-Why…?"

"**Not only did you allow that Uchiha brat to take our kill, you disobeyed me when I told you to kill that bastard father of yours!**" Master roared as spit hit my face from his mouth. "**You better remember who's chakra you're using brat. You best next time do as I say, or it **_**will **_**happen again.**"

"Y-You son of a bitch!" I roared back as I glared at the old fox angrily. "I could have died! If I didn't move in the nick of time, he would have pierced my heart! Why the hell would you do something like that! We are supposed to be teammates!"

"**Little fool, I have no interest in being your partner,**" Master stated with a sneer. "**We have a deal, that is all I care about. And once I get out of here, there will be nothing else to say. Now I'm going back to sleep, don't bother me.**"

I fell into darkness, my body unconscious at the moment. As I drifted in the darkness, I saw the image of a boy that looked just like me, who was wearing a goofy orange jumpsuit. He was holding back a snake from someone who looked just like Sasuke.

"W-What is this?" I murmured as I fell deeper into the darkness, unable to see the image anymore.

_The second battle between Naruto and Kakashi has been decided, with Kakashi the winner this round! Will Naruto be able to bounce back? And what will happen to Kakashi? And will the Kyuubi get away with his betrayal of Naruto? And what is this image Naruto is seeing? Stay tuned to the next chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	22. Invasion: Danzo vs Akatsuki

_The Shinobi Hunter: Invasion_

_By gorutovssageta_

"I-Is he awake?" The sound of Anko's voice woke me up from my slumber.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my forehead gingerly.

"You got hit by Kakashi's Lightning Blade," Haku answered as she placed a wet rag on my forehead. "You've had a slight fever, but it's gone down since your wound began to regenerate."

"My wound…?" I lifted up my shirt, revealing my chest, which didn't even show a scratch. "So he did heal me…"

"Who's he?" Anko asked as I waved off the question.

"Never mind that, where is Itachi?" I asked as I scanned the area.

"He left about an hour ago," Haku answered as she handed me my Akatsuki cloak. "He said it would be best if he went ahead while you recovered."

"Only thing is, the bastard stole the map right from under my nose," Anko grumbled. "When I went to retrieve it from my coat pocket, it was gone."

"What about Kakashi and that other asshole?" I asked as I pulled on my Akatsuki cloak over my red t-shirt.

"Itachi left them both under a genjutsu," Haku answered. "He said the chances of their survival is low at best. So I don't think we'll need to worry about them anymore."

"Damn, I missed all the fun," I remarked as I stood up from the blanket I was laying on, stretching out a bit. "All right, I'm back to 100 percent. We should head toward the village for now, try to figure out where Konan and her group went off to. Even though she's a double crossing bitch, we need to find a way to get back into the action."

"Agreed, I'm ready to go," Haku answered as I flashed her a curious glance.

"I thought you couldn't fight because of Anko's chakra zapper thing?" I asked as I shot a sideway glance at Anko. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it's been three hours, shouldn't you be dead?"

"Anko gave me the antidote after we took care of Kakashi," Haku answered as I grinned broadly, Haku now giving me the curious expression. "What?"

"Nothing, I didn't know you two were friends now," I answered innocently as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Watch it demon boy," Anko growled in my ear as she passed me, walking down the path toward the village.

"Whatever," I remarked as my grin decreased to a small smile.

As Danzo and his team scanned the Forest of Death, he spotted the body of an unknown shinobi located just a few meters ahead.

"Sir, we've located another fallen Leaf shinobi!" an ANBU member shouted as he carried over the limp body of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha… is he alive?" Danzo asked as he eyed the boy almost hungrily.

"Barely sir, but he should be able to pull through…" the ANBU member stated as Danzo's visible eye narrowed. He leapt backwards as several paper shuriken bombs littered the ground from the sky, causing a massive explosion. Several ANBU were caught in the explosion as Danzo managed to escape, taking cover in a nearby tree. He tried to scan through the smoke as a clay bird flew at him, Danzo doing an front flip to avoid the bird, which crashed into the tree. As the bird made contact with the tree, it exploded, causing Danzo to use the Substitution Jutsu to escape from damage. As Danzo replaced himself with a log, he reappeared below where the tree exploded, a kunai concealed in his palm.

"Show yourself, if you aren't afraid," Danzo announced as a snicker was heard in response. Danzo's eye widened as Kisame ran out from a clearing, his sword in his palm. Danzo began to dodge all of Kisame's quick slashes, all aimed at his chest. Danzo managed to dodge each while leaping backward to keep distance from himself and Kisame. Kisame let out a primal roar as he swung at the old man furiously, which Danzo managed to block using his kunai. The sword quivered as it made contact with Danzo's kunai, which seemed to be on the verge of breaking in half. Danzo gritted his teeth as Kisame began to chuckle, forcing the war hawk on his knees now. Danzo rolled to the left as soon as he heard the sound of his kunai breaking under the tremendous pressure, Kisame's sword implanting itself into the ground where Danzo once kneeled. Danzo began to wrap the bandages around his other eye, but was interrupted by another barrage of paper birds, which were this time mixed with several clay birds as well. Danzo began to sway from each bird as they entered his radius, each bird turning around as it missed Danzo, Danzo glanced to the back of him as he seen the birds turning around, the war hawk glancing forward as well to see the other birds still coming at him from that side as well. Danzo jumped into the sky as soon as both sets of birds entered his radius, causing all of the birds to explode in a massive explosion. Danzo covered his face with his sleeve as Konan and Deidara appeared to both his left and his right side.

"Who are you people?" Danzo asked as Konan and Deidara both did not respond.

"What's the point of you knowing who were are when you're gonna die?" Kisame asked from the ground as Danzo glared at him with his visible eye.

"I will not die to either of you scum," Danzo remarked angrily as he made several hand signs. "Wind Release: Vaccum Great Sphere!" Danzo sent this stream of pressurized wind at both Deidara and Konan, Deidara's body melting as Konan's body was sliced in half, bits of paper falling from the wound.

"Katsu!" Deidara shouted as he detonated his clay clone, causing it to explode alongside Konan's paper clone, who she also caused to explode at the same moment. The explosion looked like a air strike as Danzo's body was enveloped in the great attack.

"It took you both that long to kill a geezer?" Kisame asked with a smirk as Deidara hmphed slightly.

"I didn't see you doing anything relevant Kisame-sama, _hm_?" Deidara answered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's not dead…" Konan announced as she glared at the clearing sky, where Danzo was supposedly destroyed.

"But… how?" Deidara wondered as Danzo fell to the ground on both feet before Konan and Deidara. His clothes were torn, his arms and legs now revealed as well as the hidden part of his face. In his arms were several Sharingans, one of them closed.

"He's a Sharingan user," Deidara remarked as he glared at the war hawk. "I _hate _the Sharingan. Konan-sama, let me kill him, _hm_?"

"Wait, he's no ordinary shinobi," Konan answered as she analyzed the man. "He shouldn't had survived that last attack, but somehow he managed to divert it while his body was still in the explosion."

"That isn't possible, is it Konan?" Deidara asked as Konan did not say a word. "Damn this old man…"

"You should run while you still can," Danzo warned as he prepared to battle the Akatsuki. "This is not a battle you will win. Even if I am outmatched, I will not fall to the likes of you."

"Let's go…" Deidara began as Konan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, we'll retreat for now," Konan instructed as Deidara tsked angrily. "We need to focus on the task at hand. A full fledged battle was not what we were looking for. All of the other nuisances have been disposed of. We'll kill this one another day."

"Fine…" Deidara grumbled as Konan glanced at Danzo, who was glaring at her. Konan body flickered alongside Kisame and Deidara from the area, leaving Danzo alone in the Forest of Death, alone. Or so he thought, Danzo glancing over to see that Sasuke Uchiha was still on the ground, underneath a dead ANBU member. Danzo pulled the ANBU member off Sasuke's body as he pressed two fingers against Sasuke's neck, checking his pulse. Still alive.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" Danzo murmured as he stared at Sasuke's closed eyes. "Your Sharingan…"

"Lord Danzo sir?" an ANBU member asked as the reinforcements arrived from the village. Danzo glanced up at him, aware that his Sharingan secret was revealed for the ANBU to see. But it was of no huge harm, due to the curse seal placed on every ANBU members tongue in his supervision.

"Take this boy back to the village," Danzo ordered as he passed Sasuke to another ANBU member. "I will be back as soon as I wrap up here."

"Yes sir!" the ANBU shouted as they took Sasuke back to the village, leaving Danzo alone once again.

"I will find out about that organization," Danzo vowed to himself as he looked up at the sky. "I will not forgive them for this…"

_So how was it? I just wanted to explain a few things for anyone who wanted to know about this: Yes, Naruto did see his canon self, but it will NOT have nothing to do with the story, they're won't be no crossover or nothing like that. It was for a reason, but it won't be explained for a WHILE. I've been thinking, would everyone like to see Kushina in the harem? I mean I've been asked a few times, so I mean if you'd like to see it, please tell me. I'll be placing a poll on my page when this chapter is released, so vote if that's what you'd like to see. Till then, later for now! _

_gorutovssageta_


	23. Invasion: Akatsuki vs Akatsuki

_Welcome to a new chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! I do not own anything but this story! _

Well, I could safely say one thing. I had _no _idea where I was going. While Anko and Haku strategize the best possible method to approach Konan and her team, I remained silent their entire conversation. I frankly wasn't very interested in what they spoke of, as if Konan or any of her two bit Akatsuki member's alongside her were a challenge to the Red Demon of Konoha. But could I even truly consider myself a demon anymore? With Master's blatant betrayal, would he ever lend me his strength again? I felt pathetic, as if all I could do was rely on this old ass fox's chakra to win my battles. It was infuriating… and yet I felt their was nothing I could do to resolve it. Or maybe there was…

As I began to think deeply on this matter, my train of thought was broken by an incoming kunai that seemed to appear from thin air. My hand trembled as I reached for the sack connected to my belt loop which held all of my shuriken, kunai, paper bomb's and miscellaneous shinobi equipment. I felt disconnected from my former self, my confidence waivering without the influence of Master beside me.

"Naruto, watch out!" Anko roared as she pulled me out the way of the incoming kunai, which almost hit me square in the throat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…" I stammered as Haku and Anko stepped in front of me, scanning the area for the attacker.

"…it must have been just a trap planted by a genin," Anko said after a moment of scanning the area. "The area's clear so I don't think we have anything to worry about…"

As Anko said this, a bird made of clay flew toward Anko's head, my eye's widening as I realized what was about to occur.

"Anko!" I shouted as I threw my body at her, causing her to fall to the ground with me on top of her.

Anko slightly blushed as she looked up at me; both my right and my left hands placed precariously on her right and left breasts.

"I-I don't think this is the time Naruto…" Anko whispered as Haku smacked me in the back of my head.

"N-No, it was a misunderstanding!" I exclaimed as Haku's eye's burned into the back of my skull. "I-It's Deidara! He's somewhere around here!"

"Wait, what?" Anko asked as the bird exploded near us, seemingly swallowing the three of us in its blast.

"That might have been a bit much; don't you think Konan-sempai, _hm?_" Deidara asked Konan as he, Konan, and Kisame stood in a tree nearby, concealing their presence.

"They were obviously going to attack us Deidara," Konan muttered as her stoic expression remained on her face.

"Are you sure you just weren't jealous?" Kisame asked which earned him a sinister look from Konan. "S-Sorry…"

"So, this is where you were hiding…" a voice stated as me, Anko, and Haku stood behind Konan, Kisame, and Deidara with kunai to the back of each of their necks.

"Look we're all allies here, let's cease this before it gets out of hand," Kisame warned as my hand holding the kunai to his neck trembled gently. I could feel Konan staring into my soul the entire time, which made me even more nervous.

"Snap out of it Naruto-sama," Haku whispered in my ear as I turned to see a concerned look on Haku's face. "Ever since your fight with Kakashi, you've been really slacking. You need to come back to reality, a loss is a loss. But don't let it turn you into something that you're not."

"Human?" I responded meekly as Haku gave me a small smile.

"I was referring to a coward, but call it whatever you like," Haku answered as she turned her attention back to Deidara.

"So, since you're the leader of your little brigade, I'll direct this question to you," Konan stated as she glanced in my direction. "What is your purpose here?"

"We need to join you, we've lost contact with Itachi, who's gone on his own to find the body of Uchiha Madara," I answered as Deidara snickered.

"I say let that Uchiha Madara kill that bastard, _hm_," Deidara stated. "I can't stand that smug Uchiha prick anyhow."

"It doesn't matter how you feel about him, he's the only one who has the map leading to the location of the Sage and Uchiha Madara," Haku told Deidara, who did not respond.

"We decline your offer, we won't join you," Konan said as my eye's widened in shock. "We have our own business to attend to…"

"Bitch, this isn't an option!" Anko roared ferociously as she dug the kunai into the back of Konan's neck. "You will come with us, or you'll die!"

"Anko, no…" I began to say until Konan's body began to fall apart, meaning that this was just a paper clone. Anko jumped off the tree branch as the Konan clone exploded, taking the whole tree with it. Haku, Kisame, and Deidara managed to escape as well as we all stood underneath on the ground, Konan nowhere to be found.

"Look, how about you two join us?" I pleaded as I looked at Deidara and Kisame. "Konan is being a fool, let's just settle this ourselves."

"Sorry, but we're with Konan-sama on this one," Deidara stated as Kisame nodded in agreement. "We have other interest beside that stupid Sage and Uchiha Madara, _hm_. If you try to stop us, we'll just have to show you our beautiful art!"

"Explosion's are not art," Haku said as Deidara's eye's narrowed angrily.

"How dare you!" Deidara spit out as he sent several clay bug's squirming their way toward Haku, who went into a defensive fighting position. Anko scanned the area for Konan, Kisame preparing to attack the snake princess with Samehada before I intercepted him with Zabuza's blade.

"You can't even wield that sword boy," Kisame hissed as I smiled nervously, the spark of hope beginning to ignite inside my body. I might not have as much power as I once did, but I'm still the Red Demon of Konoha! I wasn't prepared to let anyone take that title from me!

As me and Kisame crossed swords, Konan was reforming behind Anko without her knowledge, prepared to attack the snake princess from behind.

"You don't really think that'll work right?" Anko asked knowingly as she glanced at Konan.

"So you knew I was behind you, so what?" Konan asked as Anko pointed behind Konan with a huge smile on her face. Konan looked back to see a giant snake almost take her head off, but she managed to take off into the sky in just the nick of time with her paper wing's.

"This is my summon snake, he's been watching you ever since you replaced yourself with that paper clone bomb of yours," Anko explained as she smiled mischievously at the paper kunoichi.

"It doesn't matter, I'll kill you quickly," Konan stated as she gathered a paper spear in her left hand.

As me and Kisame crossed our sword's, I looked him eye to eye, knowing this was going to be one hell of a fight. This was no ordinary swordsman; this was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, who was infamous for being incredible shinobi. Yes, I did kill one, but compared to the other six, Zabuza was nothing. Now one of them stood before me, awaiting our battle. I began to feel my chakra fade away slightly as my sword crossed with Samehada, a smile forming on Kisame's face.

"You seem to be noticing the effect just now," Kisame stated as he looked at me with intrigue. "Samehada is eating away at your chakra, since it is in range of you. And it seems that it's enjoying it as well…"

I jumped back from Kisame and Samehada, trying to readjust myself as I strategize in my mind what I'd do to stop this chakra absorbing blade.

"**In a bind, Naruto?**" Master asked as I found myself once again in my mindscape, standing before the demon fox.

"Oh, we're talking again?" I asked sarcastically as Master snickered.

"**You little fool, you were never in any real danger**," Master informed me. "**Even if I decided I wanted you dead, it would mean the end for me as well. I just wanted to give you a taste of what could happen to you if you defy my orders again. I won't let you die, but I'll destroy you another way brat." **

"Meaning you'll screw with me mentally?" I asked dryly as the old fox chuckled. "Whatever, all I need to know is if our deal is still legit? Can I use your chakra or not?"

"**Do as you please… Naruto-kun**," Master answered mysteriously as I began to realize something was going to have to be done about this fox soon. He was becoming a nuisance… and I couldn't afford to let him fuck my life over because I decided not to kill my father. But I just simply nodded for now as I returned from my mindscape back to reality, witnessing Kisame come running at me full speed. As Kisame's Samehada came into my radius, my body unleashed a mighty red aura which covered my entire body from head to toe. The aura even crawled onto my blade, which now matched the aura around my body. I used the blade to block Samehada, which began to feed away at my chakra. But as it did, I continued to feed it more. And more. And even more.

"Are you really that stupid?" Kisame asked as his Samehada continued to be a glutton.

"Not at all, in fact, take more!" I shouted as I unleashed more chakra, which seemed to make Samehada even happier. The sword began to grow in size, coming out of the white cloth it was wrapped in. Kisame seemed to be struggling to keep hold of the blade as it continued to eat more and more chakra, increasing in size.

"W-Why's it becoming so heavy?" Kisame groaned as he let go of the sword, which fell to the ground, quivering in delight.

"It's a glutton for chakra, a regular fat ass," I commented with a grin as I now looked at the sword less Kisame, who seemed to also realize he was not equipped with his sword anymore.

"There's no water around this area, I think you're fucked," I said with a cynical grin as I approached Kisame with my sword resting on my shoulder, Kisame glaring back at me in surprise. As he raised his hand to do a jutsu, I attacked without mercy, prepared to lob his head off his shoulders.

_It's a cliffy! Did Naruto defeat the tailless beast Kisame? Will Anko be able to defeat Konan? Will Deidara be able to prove to Haku that is art is an explosion? And what of Itachi and his search for the Sage and Uchiha Madara? Find out the answer to this and more in the next exciting chapter of the Shinobi Hunter! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
